Those 19 Years
by beyondobsessedwithHP-0450
Summary: Harry Potter must find his way from the day he defeated Voldemort to the day he and Ginny bring Albus Severus to Platform 9 and 3/4. It's a story about love and family with H/G, H/R, the Weasleys and the rest of the Wizarding World. Canon.
1. Chapter 1: I Guess It's Time

**Chapter 1: I Guess It's Time**

Authors Note: Hey Guys, if any, well- I'm new to this whole writing of fan fiction thing. I've been kind of writing this one for a while now and I guess I wanted to share it. I appreciate any feedback that you guys have. I think I have about 10 chapters written so far and probably another 10 in a notebook. So, stick around because it'll be a long story.

**Oh- and I don't own any of these characters or the world that credit belongs to Ms. JK Rowling herself**.

The whispers had woken him up, but he wanted to hear what his friends were saying so he kept his eyes closed. "Ronald, can't your stomach ever wait? Just let him sleep!"

"Hermione, I'm hungry and I just want to go down to the Great Hall and have breakfast, but Mum wanted me to make sure that he's OK."

"Ron- shhh, you're being so loud." Hermione could see Harry trying to stifle his laughs, but instead he turned over and smiled at them.

"Well, I'm glad to see that nothing has changed. You two are still bickering while I'm trying to stay out of it." Harry sat up in his four-poster bed and grinned at them.

"Sorry mate", Ron said sheepishly. "It's alright, I'm just glad to see you guys haven't changed. I mean after that, well -you know- last night I thought you'd be too busy snogging one another and you'd forget about your stomach."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Harry." Ron poked Harry in the chest and it knocked Harry back down into the pillows. "Now that you're awake and alive, could you get dressed so we can go eat? I'm starving."

"Sure Ron, can you guys give me ten minutes to shower and get dressed?" Harry pulled himself out of bed and stood up.

"No problem, mate. Take your time. But, when I say take your time I mean you should go really fast so I can eat already- I'm so hungry." At that last remark, Hermione gave Ron a loving slap on the back and dragged him out of the boy's dormitory.

Harry stretched in front of the mirror and pulled off his clothes. He really wished he had asked them how long he was asleep, but he knew it could wait. Harry examined himself while he was in the shower. He was covered in bumps, bruises, cuts and gashes. Most notably, however, was a large bruise in the middle of his chest. Harry knew that this was where the Killing Curse in the Forbidden Forest hit him. The warm water felt so good he didn't want to get out of the shower, but he knew if he didn't get out of the shower that Ron would probably eat Hermione. Reluctantly, he turned the tap off and pulled a towel around his waist. Harry remembered that he didn't have any clean clothes, so he called Kreacher.

Kreacher responded with such enthusiasm during the battle and Harry had no idea how to repay the house elf. Within seconds of calling Kreacher, the house elf stood in front of Harry asking, "Does Master Harry need anything? Kreacher will do anything he needs to serve Harry Potter and the Noble House of Black."

"Kreacher, you did splendidly during the battle. I believe that Master Regulus would be quite proud of your efforts. What I do need from you is a clean set of clothes. My trunk should still be at the Burrow, would you mind?"

"Thank you, Master Harry. But, my services do not need thanking I'm just doing what my masters would want of me. I'll be right back with fresh clothing for Master Harry." And with a snap of his fingers and a deafening crack Kreacher was gone.

Harry sat down on the four-poster bed and he took a deep breath. All he could think about was the damage that must have been done. He thought of all of the people who died for him: Lupin and Tonks, Fred…poor Fred, and Colin Creevey. Harry felt a tear run down his cheek and Kreacher had reappeared with his clothes; he quickly wiped the tear and took the clothes from Kreacher. Harry then thanked Kreacher again and told Kreacher to go back to Grimmauld Place. Harry pulled on the jeans and t-shirt and went down the spiral staircase to the all-familiar Gryffindor common room.

Harry cleared his throat, and Ron pulled Hermione up from the couch. Both of them were blushing. Harry put his arm around Ron and said, "Now, if you break my unbiological sister's heart, I do reserve the right to hurt you." Ron turned and looked at Harry and said, "You got it mate, but I could never hurt Hermione. I've waited too long to be here, but speaking of sisters- what are you going to do about mine?"

Harry's smile disappeared and he felt his heart sink. "I don't know, mate, but I guess I should go find out."


	2. Chapter 2: Second Chances

**Again I Don't Own ANY of the characters in Harry Potter or the world of HP. All Credit belongs to JK Rowling and there is no intent of copyright infringement.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Second Chances**

The trio walked down the stairs and surveyed the damage as they went to the Great Hall. As they continued their descent, the portraits that remained stood and applauded the three. Harry, who was standing behind Ron and Hermione, saw Hermione squeeze Ron's hand and watched as she put her head on his shoulder. Harry was getting anxious about his reunion with Ginny. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but hopefully in time she would forgive him.

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand into the Great Hall with Harry a few steps behind. Everyone stood up and cheered for him. Ron and Hermione who stood with the Weasleys turned and clapped for him too. Hermione and Ron smiled at Harry proudly, and they glanced at one another. Harry felt himself getting redder and redder and he raised his hand encouraging everyone to settle down. This was the last thing that Harry wanted was everyone to be cheering for him. For once in his life he just wanted to be normal. Soon enough, the crowd in the Great Hall settled down and went back to their breakfast. Harry sat down next to Mr. Weasley and put some toast on his plate. He couldn't help but notice that George and Ginny were not at the table with the rest of the group. It was as if Mr. Weasley could read Harry's mind he whispered in his ear "She's out by the lake." Harry nodded and excused himself from the table.

Harry walked through the Entrance Hall and out the front doors of the castle. He made his way down to the lake, but he could not help himself but turn and really assess the damage that was done to his first and only home. Hogwarts was a mess and all Harry could feel was guilt. He didn't want any of this to happen. He didn't want anyone to sacrifice his or her life for what Harry needed to do. Harry felt like the people who died were used as pawns in a twisted game of chess. Harry's vision began to blur and the tears streamed down his face. He sat down on a rock and he took off his glasses. He let himself cry for a few minutes and he wiped his face on his sleeve. Harry composed himself and remembered the mission that he was on: Find Ginny.

He saw the redhead that he was looking for. Ginny was under their favorite tree; the one that they used to spend hours together under. Harry could tell she was crying. She sat hugging her legs and crying softly when he approached her. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. Harry felt her relax at his gentle hand movements across her back. Ginny looked up at Harry and stared deep into his emerald eyes and she started to sob. Harry was startled by this sudden change of emotions. He didn't know what to do, so he pulled her closer to him. Like before, she calmed herself down and realized that it was Harry sitting with her. She glanced at him and Harry grinned at her. Ginny went to open her mouth but nothing came out. Harry wiped his hands on his jeans and cupped her face. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I know that sorry isn't enough for everything that's happened in the last year, but it's all that I can say. I know for a fact that everything is going to be all right. You and me, it's all I know. I want to be here for you- if you'll let me."

Harry kissed her on her head and didn't let go of her. Ginny shifted away from Harry so that she could face him. "Harry, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" Harry shook his head and Ginny laughed at his obliviousness. "For possibly my whole life. I've known that's always you and me I was just waiting for you to realize it."

With that being said, Ginny held out her right hand and took Harry's hand and they kissed. It was filled with passion. It was everything that Harry had been thinking of this whole last year while he was on the run. This kiss, this girl, this moment had been everything that he hoped for. Ginny let go of Harry and she said, "Now, if you ever leave me again I won't be able to take you back so easily."

Harry let out a laugh and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close to his chest and he whispered, "There's no way that I'm ever leaving you again".


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

**Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters all of the credit belongs to JK Rowling and her beautiful mind. **

And thanks to BostonGirl2012 for reviewing! It really means a lot, especially since I wasn't really planning on uploading any of this. Be patient b/c this is going to be a really long story and I don't know how often I'll be updating, but I do have a lot of ideas. I really appreciate any other reviews and/or suggestions! Ok- Chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home**

Harry leaned over Ginny's shoulder and suggested that they go back up to the castle. They made their way through the front doors hand in hand and casually walked through the Great Hall to where Ron and Hermione were standing with the rest of the Weasleys, this time George included. Harry looked over at Mr. Weasley who looked like he was trying to comfort Mrs. Weasly, Harry continued over to George who looked like he was going to be sick, and then there was Percy who looked like he had a tremendous amount of guilt on his face. Harry went over to Mrs. Weasley who perked up at the sight of him and he leaned over for a hug. She gave him a famous bone-crushing hug and Harry smiled at this familiarity, but then he felt the sadness of losing Fred.

Mr. Weasley wandered off to speak with Kingsley. Harry was wondering what they were talking about, but he figured that he would know in time. Ginny wandered over to where Luna was. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley was pacing back and forth trying to occupy herself with ideas for dinner, all Harry could hear was "Pork chops, no. Maybe I'll make chicken and potatoes, no definitely not. I guess I could do that and maybe some green beans, yes that sounds like a good idea."

George had sat down next to Harry and muttered, "She's mental. She knows that we'll pretty much eat anything that she makes." Harry chuckled. He knew it was just Mrs. Weasley's way of coping for the recent events. Harry patted George on the back and simply asked, "How are you doing?"

George looked down at his feet and hesitated but replied, "I really don't know Harry." It's all he could get out before the tears started streaming down his face and George excused himself and he left the table.

Ginny watched this interaction between Harry and her brother. She pardoned herself from Luna and her father and walked over to where Harry was sitting. She could tell Harry was feeling responsible for the tremendous sadness that had been brought upon every one of the Weasleys. She crouched down and sat on her knees in front of him. Harry's palms were rested against his forehead as he stared at the floor. He could sense Ginny's presence and he picked his head up and looked into her deep chocolate eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him. He let out a deep breath and he squeezed her hand. She got off the ground and sat where George was previously sitting and she rested her hands on his knees. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and he gave her a weak smile.

Mr. Weasley approached his brood with the news of going home. Kingsley had told them that there would be a portkey back to the Burrow in an hour. Kingsley came up to Harry and asked if they could have a word. They walked out of the Great Hall and Kingsley glanced around making sure that they were alone.

"Harry, I know you're probably not ready to talk about what you three were up to in the last year yet, but we need to talk about some upcoming events like the memorial and trials. But most importantly, we need to talk about your future. I know that Professor McGonagall and I have to talk about what's going to happen here at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I figured that there would be some sort of tribute or memorial. I would love to give a few words, if you don't mind? I owe everyone that much, at least. I think that I'm going to stay with the Weasleys for a while, until I decide what I'm going to do next. Maybe after the memorial we can sit down with Ron and Hermione and we can tell everyone about this last year. I shouldn't speak for them, but I'm sure that they would agree that they would rather not tell the story multiple times."

"Understandable Harry. It is, after all, your story to tell. I don't want to hold you up any longer, because I know the portkey is going to be leaving soon but be sure to look for my owl." With that Kingsley shook Harry's hand and left.

Harry met with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione in the Entrance Hall. Mr. Weasley ushered Harry over to the goblet. The group spun around and around and Mr. Weasley called out, "Alright, LET GO!"

Everyone let go and like before the Quidditch World Cup, Harry hit the ground with a heavy thud. He rolled over and watched Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with George and Percy glide down from the sky. George slapped Ron on the back and said, "Come on Little Brother, you still haven't learned to land from one of these?"

Mrs. Weasley told George to knock it off and everyone proceeded into the Burrow. Harry leaned over to Ginny and whispered into her ear, "Welcome home."


	4. Chapter 4: Great Expectations

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters or the worlds all of that credit is given to JK Rowling. **

I want to thank the people who submitted reviews it really means a lot and it would mean a lot just to even give me some words of encouragement. Estimating right now- I should be able to put up _at least _2 chapters a week. Please, please, please keep coming back because this is going to be a long story! Alright Chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Great Expectations**

The next morning, Harry awoke to the all but familiar sounds of Ron and Hermione bickering. He thought that their days of childish arguments were over but that just meant that they wouldn't be Ron and Hermione anymore.

"I'm just saying Hermione, why do you always have to wake me up first? Why can't you ever wake Harry up first?"

"Well I don't know, Ronald. Maybe I did it because Ginny wanted to wake Harry up. But, I guess she won't be able to because Harry's awake."

"Sorry Harry", they said in unison. Ron's tone wasn't so apologetic compared to Hermione's.

"It's OK, I'm just glad that you aren't completely different people now that you're finally together."

"Very funny, Harry. I guess you're right. The bickering is us," Ron said. He leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, you win. I'm up- can you wait until I'm out the door. Merlin!" Harry yelled as Ron pulled Hermione on top of him.

Harry went down the stairs hoping that he'd be able to wake Ginny. He poked his head into her room and saw the same posters on the walls as the year before when he and Ginny kissed on his birthday. Her sheets and blanket were wrapped all around her Harry thought that she kind of looked like a mummy. He crept into her room and shut the door. He carefully laid down on the bed next to her and he put his arm around her warm body. He rested his head against her pillow and he breathed in her flowery scent. Ever so slightly he kissed her neck and she let out a soft moan. Harry gently lifted himself off the bed and went around the bed. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Harry who now sat in front of her. "I was supposed to wake you up," was all she could say.

"The other couple in this house woke me up. I thought this would be better than your brother being in the room with us."

"Yeah you're right. I like that it's just us."

"I guess we should go downstairs before someone walks in." Harry walked over towards the door and held the knob in his hand.

"Harry, hold on."

Ginny got up and kissed Harry. The kiss was filled with heat. Harry gave into his instincts, he waited so long for this moment and he leaned into her. She ran her fingers through his hair while he kept his hands firmly around her waist. Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and spun her around and pinned her against the door. Harry had never been this aggressive she thought. The only time that could have competed with this moment was their first kiss after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup and Harry kissed her in front of the entire common room. The moment was ruined by a knock at the door.

"Oi! You two better get out here!" Ron yelled. Harry cautiously opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "Mum, better not catch you like I just did and you better take it easy with my sister," Ron said sternly. Harry blushed a little.

"Ron- I can take care of myself. Leave us alone because we sure as hell don't tell you what you can and cannot do with Hermione," Ginny said scornfully.

The three of them went down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was preparing breakfast. George and Percy were sitting at the table; Percy was reading the Daily Prophet while George ate his toast quietly. Mrs. Weasley looked helplessly at George and asked what everyone's plans for the day were.

"Nothing much," Harry responded. "I'm waiting on an owl from Kingsley about what's going to be happening with the memorial-"

George abruptly got up from the table and walked outside. "Oh Harry dear, don't you worry yourself," Mrs. Weasley said while holding back her own tears.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley. Do you think I should go talk to him?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I'm surprised he even came down for breakfast. He's been so quiet. I guess that's to be expected though, don't be too hard on yourself we all knew what we were sacrificing that night," Mrs. Weasley said. She walked towards the sink still dabbing at her eyes with her apron.

Harry felt his heart sink. All he could feel was guilt for tearing this family, his family apart. He felt like he destroyed George. No one had ever seen George this quiet before and no one knew what to do to cheer him up. Ginny rubbed Harry's back while he finished his tea. Ron and Hermione excused themselves from the table and went upstairs.

Harry put his cup down and wiped Ginny's hair away from her face. She gave him a weak smile and she picked her toast back up. Harry left the table and walked outside. He saw George on the edge of the garden. He was sitting on a tree stump and he was looking over the orchard where they would play quidditch. Harry carefully sat down on the cold earth leaning his back against the stump. George looked down at him. Harry faced George and studied his face. He had never seen George like this; his face was red and splotchy and his eyes were filled with tears. "Harry, I'm going to be fine. I just kind of want to be by myself right now."

"Ok. I mean if you're sure, er- I just know that Fred wouldn't have wanted you sitting here crying over him. I think he would've wanted you to smile and remember all the crazy things that you two used to do," Harry said.

"Harry- it's not that simple. He was my brother. He was my twin and he was my best mate. I don't know if it's just that easy to sit and laugh about him," George said.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled himself up off the ground. Harry gave George a pat on the back and started to walk away when George jumped up and cried out "Eureka! That's it, I've got it!" George ran in front of Harry and into the Burrow. Ginny came strolling outside and looked at Harry and she cocked her head. "What did you do?" she said.

"I really don't know. I told him that Fred wouldn't want him sitting around crying. Fred would rather have him making people laugh at his memory, not crying over him. Then he got up and ran inside," Harry explained.

"Well, I guess that explains the muttering he was doing as he tore through the kitchen and up to his room. He slammed his door before I could ask him what was going on, so I thought I'd come out here and ask you," Ginny explained.

Ginny walked towards him and they embraced for a few seconds until Mrs. Weasley called them inside.


	5. Chapter 5: A Source of Inspiration

**Chapter 5: A Source of Inspiration**

The day was relatively slow after Harry had helped George. Mr. Weasley and Percy had been at the Ministry all day and had only come home for dinner at six-thirty. Harry peered anxiously out the window for any signs of Kingsley's owl. He was curious to hear about the upcoming trials and the plans of the Ministry under the new Minster of Magic Kingsley. Alas, it didn't come that day. Harry knew that Kingsley must have been extremely busy with the restructuring of the Ministry, so he didn't take it too hard.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the house all day cleaning off the dust that had gathered since they had left for Aunt Muriel's. Harry continued to stare out the window in hopes of seeing an owl. Ginny strolled into the kitchen with Hermione when she said, "Harry, like you told me before Kingsley said in the coming days. He didn't specify what day he was going to send an owl, he just said to 'Look for my owl'".

"Yeah, I guess your right. What are you guys up to today?"

"I think Ron and I are going to go for a walk, maybe later we'll have a picnic..," Hermione kept going on about these romantic plans that she had planned with Ron.

Ginny put her pointer finger near her open mouth and made a retching noise. Harry doubled over in laughter; Ron walked into the kitchen with a puzzled expression and said, "What's so funny guys?"

"Oh nothing," Ginny replied.

"Harry, look an owl!" Hermione called.

The brown Great Horned owl landed on the kitchen windowsill with an attached envelope. Harry looked around at his 'family' and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_ I was writing to inform you and the Weasleys about the funeral and memorial arrangements. Professor McGonagall and I have scheduled a memorial to take place at Hogwarts on Wednesday, May 6 at 11 am. We're going to start off by honoring those who sacrificed their lives and then around one o'clock we'll separate and everyone will be buried at private services._

_ It is completely up to you, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind speaking. I know it will mean a lot to the Wizarding community if you did. _

_ I was also wondering if we were still on for your story after the memorial If not, just write back with a better time and I will make sure that my schedule is clear. I hope all is well._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley_

"Harry," Hermione said, "You're going to speak, right?"

"Hermione, I could not just go and sit there I would feel so guilty. I wish I knew what to say though."

After Harry received Kingsley's message things at the Burrow grew very quiet. Mrs. Weasley retreated into the kitchen to busy herself with dinner plans. George took a walk outside. Ron buried his head into Hermione's shoulder she rubbed his head. Harry watched as tears fell down Ginny's face. He felt her leave his side. She went into the sitting room with Ron and Hermione. Harry felt torn, he didn't know whether to help Mrs. Weasley or Ginny or George. He saw in the corner of his eye Percy and Mr. Weasley talking at the table.

Harry decided to sit down with Percy and Mr. Weasley. They were talking about the memorial arrangements and what was going to happen at Hogwarts.

"Oh Harry," Mr. Weasley said with a surprising tone, "Why aren't you with the other three?"

"I don't know. I kind of wanted to talk about what I should say at the services," Harry said.

"Harry, I think whatever you want to say will be fine," Mr. Weasley said.

"Harry, don't stress yourself out over this. I think everyone will be happy to see you there," Percy advised him.

"But…I just don't think that showing up is going to be enough. All of these people, Fed, Tonks, Lupin, Colin, even Snape, and all the others gave their lives for me. I think that the least I could do is give them at least some sort of hope or something," Harry said.

"In that case, maybe you should talk about how much their sacrifice meant," suggested Percy.

"I think that you know what you want to say, but you're just having a hard time finding the right words," Mr. Weasley said. With those last words, Mr. Weasley stood up from the table and put his hand on Harry's shoulder and he and Percy left for the Ministry.

Harry excused himself from the table and sad down next to Ginny. She was sitting with her head down. Harry reached for her hand that was resting on her lap; he pulled her closer to him. Ginny wiped her tears on Harry's t-shirt and let out "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked.

"I just got your shirt all wet," she said giving him a weak smile.

"It's ok it will dry. It's not the end of the world," he said.

Harry knew that the coming days were going to be hard. It would be weird returning to Hogwarts after the battle, but he needed to be there. Harry and Ginny went back into the kitchen and Hermione and Ron were standing around. "Would you like some help, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. I'd like that," Harry said.

For the next few hours Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat around the kitchen table trying to figure out what Harry should say. Ron stood up and stretched while Harry put his head down on the table.

"Guys, this is useless. I want to at least have something, I cannot go up there and improvise. I'll look like an arse," Harry said.

Ginny rubbed Harry's shoulder and he shook his head. Ginny didn't have any good ideas either. Hermione was the only one that came up with any real ideas, but Harry felt that what Hermione wanted him to say, was not actually what he should say.

Harry excused himself from the table and ran up the countless staircases to Ron's bedroom where he was so accustomed to sleeping during his time at the Burrow. He began sifting through his belongings looking for the photo album that Hagrid presented him during his first year at Hogwarts. Harry realized that he needed some sort of inspiration to help him through this. He finally came across the leather bound album and proceeded back to the kitchen. When he walked in he was quite shocked to find Ron and Hermione snogging.

Harry coughed and Hermione quickly pushed Ron away from her. All three of them were blushing; Ron grinned and said, "Whoops, got a little carried away there".

"Ron, we need to get better at hiding it a little bit. What if it was your mother who came in instead of Harry? We could have been in an even more compromising position," Hermione pointed out.

"Oh relax, Hermione. It's only Harry, I mean what's the worse my mum could do?"

"Ron, you're seriously clueless," Ginny said as she came into the kitchen, "She would seriously kill you. I can just imagine it, Mum walks in on you and Hermione in the sitting room snogging next thing you know, we'll all be getting that 'talk' with mum and dad. Or worse, Harry and Hermione might not be able to stay here."

"Yeah, then we best not get caught," Ron, said mischievously grabbing at Hermione's waist.

Harry laughed at his two best friends and announced he was going to go to Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, are you sure you want to go there?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione. I think it'll be my best sort of inspiration. I need to go. You lot are welcome to come too," Harry added.

Everyone nodded and followed Harry out to the garden. Ginny took Harry's hand and Ron and Hermione followed suit. They went outside beyond the wards of the Burrow to apparate to Grimmauld Place.


	6. Chapter 6: Grimmauld Place

Author's Note: All credit belongs to JK Rowling for coming up with the characters and places. I am a no one writing what I think happens next.

I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing- it's really supportive and it's so awesome that so many of you are following the story. Trust me- I still have a lot of ideas but not a whole lot of free time this week, so bear with me and I'll hopefully get a couple of more chapters up. Here's Chapter 6, I hope you like it!

**Chapter 6**: **Grimmauld Place**

Once they were outside the wards, Hermione had realized that Ron and Harry still did not have the apparition licenses. So, she had to make three trips back and forth from the Burrow to Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ginny and Ron.

Harry and Hermione apparated first, followed by Ginny, and Hermione had strategically left Ron last so they could have at least a second without interrupting them.

When Harry and Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place, Hermione told him that she would be right back with the others. Harry thought of the last time he had seen the door. It was right after their close escape from the Ministry. That day seemed so long ago that he, Hermione, and Ron came so close to being caught. Harry was nervous to go inside. He hesitated a moment and then turned the knob.

When Harry entered the dark entranceway of Grimmauld Place the memories poured through him. He remembered arriving here before his fifth year accompanied by Moody and Tonks; Sirius and the time they got to spend together over the Christmas holidays; and he remembered last year completing the puzzle of R.A.B. with Kreacher.

Obviously, during the near escape last year the Death Eaters had invaded it looking for any traces of Harry, Ron and Hermione. The house was in even worse shape than when he was fifteen. The outside light pierced through the dimly lit entrance and Harry found himself alone with Ginny. They remained silent. Ginny watched Harry as he tried to take the destruction in. The portraits were torn, tapestries scorched, there was broken glass and shattered tables. Ron and Hermione came in a few minutes later, and they too assessed the damage to their former hideout.

"Blimey, those blokes really tore the place up!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny and Hermione smacked Ron's head simultaneously.

Harry turned and replied, "Thanks. I couldn't see that for myself."

"Yeah, sorry mate. I guess you already knew that," Ron rubbed his head and looked down at the dusty floor.

" Well, I guess we should try and pick up a little," Ginny suggested.

Harry nodded his head and walked towards the back of the house. Hermione and Harry devised a cleaning schedule to restore Grimmauld Place. They were going to clean one room at a time. Harry knew it would take a while, but he did not think it was right to leave the house in its current condition.

When they entered the kitchen, more shattered glass and dishes welcomed them, the table flipped and broken, chairs thrown across the room, the curtains torn from the rods, and several broken windows.

"I guess we should sort out the rubbish and what we should save," Hermione advised.

"Yeah, let me go grab some bags and we can put the garbage in those," Harry said. He reached down into a cupboard and pulled out a few big plastic bags.

Ginny pulled out a broom and swept up the broken dishes, while Hermione sorted out the remaining dishes and stacked them back on the shelves in the cupboard. Ron used his height to his advantage and pulled down the burnt and tattered curtains. Harry worked in front of Ron fixing the broken windows; he sealed the broken glass to its former self.

They worked like this through the first floor cleaning each and every room and repairing at least some of the damages. Harry began to think of things he should do with his godfather's house. He wanted to tear down the portrait of Mrs. Black and move it to Regulus' room where he decided Kreacher could stay.

By 2 o'clock, the four of them were exhausted from working and Ron was complaining how hungry he was, so Harry summoned Kreacher.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter?" Kreacher asked.

"Hey Kreacher, I was wondering if you would be able to make us some lunch and then I have a surprise for you," Harry said.

"It's my pleasure to serve you and your friends, Master Harry".

"Er, well thanks Kreacher," Hary said.

With a loud crack Kreacher was gone. About twenty-five minutes later, Kreacher had found Harry and Ginny in Sirius' old bedroom. He said that lunch was ready. Ron and Hermione were already at the table eating their sandwiches and drinking pumpkin juice.

"We were going to wait, but Ron's stomach was really quite loud," Hermione informed them.

"Don't worry about," Harry said as he and Ginny sat down at the table.

They finished lunch and Ron looked pleased with himself and he thanked Kreacher for lunch.

"Kreacher," Harry asked, "Could you come with me?"

"Yes, Master Harry"

Harry and Kreacher walked up the stairs and Harry stopped in front of Regulus' room. He slowly opened the door and motioned for Kreacher to come inside. Kreacher bowed his head and moved into the room.

"Kracher, I want you to have your own room, this room. You have done so much for me and you have done so much that Regulus would be so proud too". Harry was crouched down looking into the elf's eyes.

"Kreacher doesn't know what to say".

"Well, say you'll accept the offer and stay in Regulus' room. In the next few weeks I'll move your mistress' portrait up here and it will be like your own home".

"Kreacher does not know how to thank Master Harry. It means so much that you would give an elf a home to call his own and one that is full of memories for Kreacher is quite nice".

The elf leaned forward, almost like he was going to give Harry a hug, but he bowed his head and backed away. Harry patted Kreacher's head and he stood up and dusted off his knees as he got off the floor.

Harry went down the stairs with a smile on his face. Ginny met him at the bottom of the stairs, "What are you so smug about?" she asked.

"Just something that Hermione's been working on for a long time," Harry responded.

A little later, Hermione apparated all of them back to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley was cooking dinner. Mr. Weasley was in the sitting room talking to George.

"Good, good, I was hoping you four would be coming back soon. Go wash up because dinner's ready," Mrs. Weasley announced.

After dinner, everyone helped clean up the kitchen and they gave Mrs. Weasley a break. George, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley headed into the sitting room, because they needed to finalize Fred's funeral arrangements.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny headed upstairs to bed. They each said goodnight to one another and Harry and Ron continued up the stairs to his room. Harry pulled the covers up from his cot and got into bed. Ron did the same and he pulled out the deluminator and turned off the lights.


	7. Chapter 7: The Memorial

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to keep thanking all of you guys for the reviews, because it really does mean a lot to me. It makes me want to write more all of the time! So, keep coming back! Chapter 7 is a long one it's all about the memorial (I thought 7 would be a good fit for the memorial, don't you think?)

**Chapter 7: The Memorial**

As Harry predicted this was going to be a rough day. It was going to be hard on everyone, especially George. The morning of the memorial was somber. Mrs. Weasley made toast and tea. She kept burning the eggs and conceded defeat. Harry was the second one to the table after George. Harry watched as George went back to being silent, every once in awhile he would look up to see who was sitting at the table with him.

Ginny kept squeezing Harry's hand under the table and as far as Harry could tell Ron was doing the same to Hermione. Harry shot Hermione a look that could be interpreted as 'I know what you're going through', Hermione nodded at Harry and they each went back to their breakfast.

Mr. Weasley led the family into the garden. They were preparing to apparate into Hogsmeade when they heard three loud cracks outside the wards of the Burrow. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie appeared on the outskirts of the wards.

Again, since all of them did not have their apparition licenses; Harry side-alonged with Mr. Weasley, Ginny side-alonged with Mrs. Weasley and Ron side-alonged with Hermione. They all landed in front of the Three Broomsticks and walked up High Street to the gates of Hogwarts.

Everyone looked up at the castle, which was still shambles from the battle. Piles of rubble were everywhere; stones were strewn across the grounds, broken windows lined some of the remaining walls. Professor McGonagall met the Weasleys at the gate and shook everyone's hand. Harry had sworn that he had never seen Professor McGonagall look so frazzled, but there was always a first time for every thing.

"Mr. Potter, could I have a word please?" She asked.

"Sure, Professor McGonagall," Harry responded.

"I was just curious to know if you're going to speak today?"

"Yes Professor, I think that it's only right for me to say a few words. All of these people sacrificed themselves and it's partially my fault."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You'll be speaking after me. The Minister has left a space open for you."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said.

Harry joined Ginny who was waiting for him by the gate and they went to join the rest of the Weasleys.

"Don't you think that it's a bit odd that the grass is so green, while everything else is so…dark," Ginny pondered.

"Yeah, it's a bit weird. But, think of it this way- it's a fresh start. It's exactly what we should focus on. We shouldn't dwell too much on everything that's happened, we should focus on our futures," with that he kissed Ginny on her forehead.

"I think you should take some of your advice and stop blaming yourself for everything, Mr. Potter," Ginny advised him.

"You're right, Gin. I was up most of the night thinking about it and I know that they had made up their own minds to fight. It's just a shame that they lost their lives," Harry confidently stated.

Ginny and Harry joined the rest of the Weasleys who were sitting in the front rows. Harry sat in between Ginny and Ron. At 11 o'clock, Kinglsey approached the podium and cleared his throat looking for the attention of the attendees; Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and they focused in on Kingsley.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to than you for coming to this morning's memorial service honoring those who fought and died at the Battle of Hogwarts on May 2."

Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley behind him start to cry. He turned to look where Bill was sitting, he was holding Fleur's hand and she was crying softly into a pale blue handkerchief. Next to Bill sat George. He wore a blank stare, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Ginny could sense that Harry was distracted she whispered softly in his ear, "He'll be OK".

Harry nodded. He returned to reality trying to focus in on what Kingsley was saying.

"We plan on constructing a memorial with all of the names for all participants in the Battle. But now, let me introduce Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

Everyone applauded loudly for Kingsley as he returned to his seat. Harry wished that he paid more attention to what Kingsley said while McGonagall made her way over to the podium.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I know it may be hard for most of you to be here right now, but I hope that Hogwarts will not be known for this epic battle, but as a place where young witches and wizards come to hone their skills and create a bright future for themselves and others. I would like to ask this of you; Hogwarts is home to many children and it needs to be rebuilt. All of you who attended school here I implore you to spend a day or two helping, so that on September 1 we will be able to open those doors and have children be able to call Hogwarts home once again. Now at this time, I would like to call up Mr. Harry Potter."

At the sound of Harry's name, everyone who had his or her head bowed perked up. Harry had to let go of Ginny's hand and he walked up to the podium. He felt a bright shade of Weasley red filter through his cheeks, he knew he shouldn't be embarrassed and pulled himself together. Harry cleared his throat and gazed into the attendees.

"Good morning, everyone. I would just like to start off with a simple 'I'm sorry'. I know sorry isn't what you're looking for right now, I know you're looking for a message of hope from me. I'll tell you- I'm not that sign of hope. You and all of those who died are a sign of hope. You all helped seal a great future for your friends and loved ones." He nodded his head towards the Weasleys.

Harry continued on, "I knew many of those who died in the battle and I did not ask them to fight. They made the decision for themselves to fight for the greater good. One of the victims told me that he fought and died knowing that he was making the world better for his son and I know everyone else who fought had a reason for being here. And for that can we bow our heads and offer those who died a moment of silence?"

Everyone who attended the memorial bowed their heads and Harry heard a baby start to laugh in the audience. He smiled to himself.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, I would also like to add that I don't want everyone to grow sad when they think of those who fell in battle. I want you to be able to laugh about great memories you had together. Celebrate their lives the way that they would have wanted."

At his last remarks everyone cheered. It was the happiest that Harry had seen the Weasleys since the wedding. He spotted the baby that interrupted the silence before. He was being held by Andromeda Tonks.

After he left the stage, Harry walked back to Andromeda and looked down at little Teddy Lupin. Harry smiled broadly and asked Andromeda if he could hold his godson.

"Why of course you can, Harry," she said. She carefully placed the small baby in Harry's outstretched arms and Teddy's hair went jet black while his eyes turned emerald green. Harry could not believe his eyes at Teddy's new look. The Weasleys soon gathered around him admiring his godson. Soon enough, Teddy began to cry and Harry grew nervous and gave Teddy back to Andromeda. "Well, I guess we should get moving," Mr. Weasley suggested.

The group followed Andromeda's instructions to the family gravesite where Lupin and Tonks were laid to rest. It was a small ceremony only the Weasleys were there with McGongall and Kingsley. Harry stuck around the site while he held Teddy and he made a promise to Lupin and Tonks that he would always be around for their son. He walked back to where everyone was waiting and they went back to the Burrow for Fred's burial.

Fred's service had more people in attendance than Tonks and Lupin's burial, but it clearly had the same amount of love. Angelina Johnson cried when she saw George. George tried to remain strong enough for both of them, but he remained rather quiet. All of the Weasley men and Harry escorted guests into their seats, and just like at the wedding Hagrid was told to sit in a specially reinforced chair.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood in front of all the guests at Fred's funeral and while Mr. Weasley spoke Mrs. Weasley held her husband close and cried softly for her son. Harry held Ginny close to him as she cried into her handkerchief; Hermione had her arm across Ron's back as he tried to remain stoic.

George stood up in front of Harry and approached the spot where his parents were standing. He ushered them to sit back down, so that he could give his eulogy.

"Hey everyone. Clearly, you're all here because you knew my brother or my family. Well, Fred and I never talked about the possibility of one of us dying that night. But, we knew that neither one of us wanted people crying at our funerals, we wanted to go out laughing and that's exactly what Fred did- he went out with one last laugh," George paused a moment to wipe a tear from his eye. Everyone in the crowd seemed to be focused on where George was taking his eulogy.

"Fred and I were born on April Fools Day, as Mum liked to say we were born to be mischievous. We took that to heart and always wanted everyone to have a good laugh. So, if you're going to pay respect to Fred, I ask this of you- don't cry over him because he wouldn't want that. Just go and make someone laugh. Laugh like you never have before," George concluded.

At his last words, some of Fred and George's best selections of Whiz Bangs ignited the sky. George gave the crowd a wide smile and looked toward Fred's casket. Ginny hugged Harry and ran to join George and the rest of the Weasleys. Harry knew this is exactly how Fred would have wanted to go out- with a bang.


	8. Chapter 8: What Happened Last Year

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to keep thanking all of you guys for the reviews, because it really does mean a lot to me. It makes me want to write more all of the time! So, keep coming back! Chapter 8 is a long one it's all about what happened during the _Deathly Hallows. _Any comments, reviews, are suggestions are welcome and I'm glad all of you guys are liking this.

**Chapter 8: What Exactly Happened to You Last Year?**

After Fred's funeral ended and all of the guests left, the Weasleys were left alone with Harry, Hermione, Neville, Kingsley and McGonagall. Harry, Ron and Hermione promised that they would fill in everyone with what exactly they had been doing since the wedding last August.

The group moved into the Weasley's sitting room and everyone made themselves comfortable figuring that this would be quite the story.

"Harry, that was a very nice speech you made earlier at the memorial," Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you so much, Professor," Harry replied.

"Well, I think everyone's here that should be. Would you three like to get started, because I think we're all very anxious to hear what adventures you had," Kinglsey said.

Harry sat up in his chair and placed his butterbeer down on the table and looked at Ron and Hermione who were following his actions. They each gave Harry a knowing look.

"So, I guess I should start off with the prophecy. Remember two years ago after Sirius died how everyone was referring to me as 'The Chosen One'? Well, that was all true. When Professor Trelawney was interviewing for her position with Dumbledore, she prophesied that I would be 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord'. But, this could have easily been someone else," Harry paused and looked over at Neville. Everyone else all looked over at him too.

Neville pointed at himself and looking puzzled he asked, "Me?"

"Yes, Neville. It could have easily been you, but Voldemort decided that it would be me."

Neville nodded and looked as though a giant truck had hit him. Harry continued on, "Then in sixth year, Professor Dumbledore was giving me private lessons. They were about Voldemort's life and how he made seven horcruxes."

Again everyone had a very confused look except for Ron and Hermione.

Hermione interrupted Harry and picked up the story for a little bit. She explained, "A horcrux is an object that holds a piece of one's soul. In order to create a horcrux you need to kill someone."

Everyone gasped, except for Kingsley who just shook his head in disgust. Harry continued on with the story, "The night that Dumbledore died, he and I found what we thought was another horcrux. Turns out it was a fake one. However, it had a note in it though, and it was signed R.A.B."

"So, I guess maybe I should fast-forward to the wedding," Harry suggested, "Hermione, Ron and I apparated to Tottenham Court Road after the wedding was _well_ crashed. At that point, we didn't know that Voldemort's name had been tabooed and 2 Death Eaters tracked us down in a café."

Ginny lunged forward from her seat and gave Harry an apologetic look. Everyone was hanging on Harry's words.

"We wnrt to Grimmauld Place…" Harry continued on with the story from the last year; the Ministry, camping, tracking down the other horcruxes, Gryffindor's sword and then Ron interjected. Harry was going to leave out the part where Ron left him and Hermione. "I was upset that we seemed to be getting absolutely no where. I was a ruddy git for leaving them and both Harry and Hermione know how sorry I am for leaving them," Ron stated.

Mrs. Weasley jumped out of her seat and shouted, "Ronald Weasley, how dare you leave your best friends alone especially at a time like that! What were you thinking?"

Mr. Weasley quickly got out of his chair and tried to restrain his wife. Ron was turning white and Ginny glared at Ron, while Hermione and Harry were in shock from the events unfolding in front of them.

Harry jumped back in control of the story and started to yell, "SO HERMIONE AND I had a feeling that we needed to eventually go back to Godric's Hollow. Christmas Eve night we ventured into the village, we saw my house and we went to my parent's graves. When we were at the graveyard we also saw Dumbledore's mother and his sister's graves as well as Ignotus Peverell."

"Wait- one of the three brothers?" George asked.

"Exactly," Harry said. "He's a distant ancestor. So, while we were in the cemetery Bathilda Bagshot approached Hermione and I, but it was at a distance,"

"Old Bathilda? You met Bathilda?" McGonagall asked skeptically.

"Technically, we met her corpse. I could only understand what she was saying, because her body was being possessed by Nagini- Voldemort's snake."

Again everyone gasped.

"It whispered so only I could hear it and I could only understand it because I'm a parselmouth. Well she er it attacked me and luckily Hermione was still close because I could have died. My wand was luckily the only casualty."

Everyone stared at Harry and Hermione in shock. Harry nodded and let out a little chuckle. Again, everyone was confused by Harry's reaction to his story.

"So Hermione and I escaped from Godric's Hollow and retreated back to camping. I was sitting outside the tent one day and I saw a silver doe and I followed it. The doe raced through the woods and I ran after it. It stopped at a small pond and at the bottom of the pond was the sword of Godric Gryffindor- so I went in."

"Yeah, the ruddy idiot jumped in a freezing lake after a sword," Ron added.

"Luckily, I had left to rejoin Harry and Hermione and I saw Harry as he jumped in. I had to go in after him. I pulled him and the sword out and then Harry had me destroy the locket," Ron said proudly.

"You would think that it would be easy to kill a horcrux. No, it's not easy at all. It comes to life with your worst fears."

The color in Ron's face drained as he recounted his defeat of the locket.

"I was lucking in the aspect that Harry forgave me. Hermione on the other hand was not so easy, but luckily she came around and I explained to both of them how special Dumbledore's deluminator was."

Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a little sign of forgiveness, but she still had a look of disappointment in her eyes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took turns recounting their tales of the Lovegood's house, Malfoy Manor, Shell Cottage, Gringotts, and ultimately getting to Hogwarts. Harry decided that he needed to tell everyone about Snape's innocence, so he informed them about the memories and how Snape never was Voldemort's man, he was doing it for the only person he loved, Lily.

Harry then told everyone about the forest, but he left out the part about Ginny, because he wanted to tell her at a later time- alone.

By the end of the story everyone was just stunned. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared their adventure, which had only been shared between the three of them for so long.

Mrs. Weasley got up and hugged each of them and walked into the kitchen to make everyone tea. Kingsley cleared his throat and waved everyone out of the room, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. McGonagall moved over towards Kingsley.

"Thank you so much for telling us all of that you three," McGonagall said, "But, we have some other business to focus on now."

"Minister Shacklebolt and I have been doing a lot of talking about your futures and the future of Hogwarts. What we have decided is that it's up to you to decide. Everyone is welcome back to finish their last year and to take their N.E.W.T.S., but Minister Shacklebolt is also willing to offer you positions at the Ministry, since well you know, given the circumstances."

"Yes, Minerva and I decided that if you four- Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville- want to become aurors then it would be a great assistance to our depleting force. Unfortunately for you, Ginny, you'll have to go back and finish your last year."

Ginny frowned. Harry could sense her disappointment in the fact that he had a choice. Neville looked around at Harry as if he were trying to read Harry's mind. Hermione was the one to break the silence.

"Excuse me, Kingsley- er- Minister," she said.

"No, I think that you have earned the right to call me Kingsley in private settings," he replied.

"Oh, okay thanks, Kingsley. Well, I'm not going to speak on behalf of anyone but myself. I just want to say that I don't want to become an auror. It's not for me. I think I should finish my education, even though I know it will be hard to return to a place where so much damage has been done, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't finish."

"Hermione, are you sure you want to go back?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron. I want to go back. I don't care what you decide to do because I know it will be best for you," Hermione said reassuringly. Ron gave her a hopeful smile and then Neville spoke up.

"I think I want to become an auror. I need to help create a better world. I think my parents would be proud of me for making this decision."

"Alright, so I have Ms. Granger's and Mr. Longbottom's decisions. Harry, Ron, do you know what you're thinking?" Kingsley asked.

Harry continued to hold Ginny's hand and then he opened his moth, "As much as I'd like to go back for a quiet year, I don't think I'd be able to rest with so many Death Eaters still out there. So, my answer is to join Neville and the aurors."

Ginny dropped Harry's hand and left the room. Harry excused himself from the others. He climbed the stairs and stopped in front of Ginny's door.

"Hey Gin- open up it's me," he said pleadingly. "Please don't be mad at me. I know I've made the right decision, because if I want to spend the rest of my life with you then I've got to put these arses away."

He reached down to open the door, but it opened. Ginny's eyes were red and puffy.

"Harry, I just love you so much and if you become an auror, we're going into the real world. I just thought that we could have at least one year to enjoy ourselves," she whispered through her tears.

"Oh Ginny! We're going to have a whole lifetime together. I know we will. It's going to be hard, but I know that we can do it. But, becoming an auror is something that I really need to do."

"I guess," Ginny said as she buried her head in Harry's neck as he held her close.

They went back downstairs and saw Ron shaking Kingsley's hand. "Well, I guess we know Ron's answer," Ginny said.


	9. Chapter 9: Double Standards

Author's Note: All credit belongs to JK Rowling for coming up with the characters and places. I am a no one writing what I think happens next.

I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing- it's really supportive and it's so awesome that so many of you are following the story. Trust me- I still have a lot of ideas but not a whole lot of free time this week, so bear with me and I'll hopefully get a couple of more chapters up. Thanks again! Here's Chapter 9!

**Chapter 9: Double Standards**

The month of June consisted of all of the Weasley's and much of the wizarding world rebuilding Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had dismissed the Weasleys after the first week of rebuilding due to all the reporters following Harry around as he worked on the castle.

In the middle of June, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had established a fairly regular routine of Harry sneaking out of Ron's room and going to Ginny while Hermione snuck out of Ginny's room and went to Ron's room. This started after Hermione told Harry that Ginny had not been sleeping well. She said that there was lot of tossing and turning and countless times that Hermione would wake Ginny up from her nightmares. The first week that Harry slept with Ginny, he experienced Ginny's terror firsthand. And it seemed that only Hermione and Ginny talked about their nightly activities.

One morning at breakfast, Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet and suddenly dropped her fork and the paper. "My parents!"

"What?" everyone asked.

"My parents. They're still in Australia. They still think they're Wendell and Monica Wilkins."

"We need to go get them," Ron said.

"Yes, I can't believe I almost forgot about them," Hermione said.

"It's ok, we'll get them," Ron said reassuringly. He rubbed Hermione's back and she smiled back at him weakly.

"We should go talk to Kingsley and find out what he thinks we should do. I really don't know how hard it would be to restore their memories. I wouldn't want to mess it all up. That would just be devastating. Oh Ron, we have so much to do!"

Ron rolled his eyes and was pulled away from the kitchen table. Harry and Ginny were laughing at Ron's displeasure from being taken away from his food.

Harry and Ginny were left in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione came storming back down the stairs, Hermione was holding a notebook and an all-too-familiar beaded bag. She was barking instructions to Ron and he looked helpless as he wandered back into the kitchen.

"Mum, Hermione and I need to go see Kingsley. So, we're going to floo to the Ministry and have Kingsley help us get a plan together. Even though it seems as if Hermione has completely planned this one out."

"I just want to have some sort of professional there. I don't want to mess up their memories as much as I already have. Let's go, Ron," she said.

In a flash, Hermione had dragged Ron over to the fireplace and they were gone.

Ron and Hermione had returned with Mr. Weasley and Percy around 5 o'clock. They spent two hours with Kingsley explaining everything that Hermione had done to protect her parents and then the two met with the Ministry official who would make arrangements for someone from the Ministry in Australia to help restore the Grangers' memories.

Later that night, Hermione and Harry crossed paths in the hallway on their nightly routine. Hermione hadn't asked Harry if he wanted to go with them, not that he felt left out but he knew everyone wanted a little bit of time to themselves. Harry handed Hermione a small bag full of galleons.  
"Harry, what is this?"

"Consider it a present," he said.

She opened it up. "Harry, no way."

"Hermione, you're like my sister and Ron's like my brother. Take it will you? Have a good time after you find your parents, take your time in Australia, because you deserve it."

Hermione gave Harry a big hug. "Harry, really?"

Harry nodded and said, "Just don't tell Ron."

Hermione proceeded upstairs and Harry entered Ginny's room where she was sitting up in her bed in anticipation of Harry's arrival.

"Hey you," she said coyly. Harry crawled into Ginny's bed and began to kiss her neck. She held Harry's head in her hands and stared into Harry's emerald eyes and got lost in them. They began to kiss and soon they were both lost in ecstasy, but Harry abruptly stopped before Ginny pulled his boxers off.

"Gin- I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one your parents are down the hall. Two, well there are five reasons- all of your brothers. And I don't know about you but I want it to be special, not this rushed in the moment thing. Let's just wait- ok?"

Ginny nodded but definitely wasn't pleased by this turn of events. Harry had done this to her at least twice a week. Harry pulled his t-shirt back on and Ginny pulled on her tank top back on rather reluctantly.

The next morning Harry woke up very early, the sun hadn't even risen yet. He laid in Ginny's bed contemplating what happened last night. Usually, when he would tell Ginny to stop it wouldn't bother him so much, but he had been spending every night with her. Maybe it was time to take the next step. He contemplated their future, starting with the upcoming September- he would be heading for auror training with Ron and Ginny would be returning to Hogwarts with Hermione.

Harry rolled over and looked at Ginny. She was probably still sleeping since it was still early, but Harry loved being with her- even, when she was sleeping. She was comforting. He took a breath and lost himself in her flowery smell.

Harry felt the brisk morning air as Ginny pulled the blankets on to her side leaving Harry exposed. Harry wrapped his right arm around her waist and began to kiss her softly. Ginny opened her eyes and felt the warmth of Harry's body around her. She looked down and saw that half of the blankets were on the floor.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry I took all of the blankets again," she said apologetically.

Harry leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry about it."

Ginny sat up on her side of the bed and Harry mirrored her actions. He was smiling at her. Ginny loved that silly little grin that Harry always wore around her.

They both got up out of bed and Ginny moved to where Harry was standing. He pushed the single strand of hair out of her eyes and admired her beautiful brown eyes. Out of nowhere, Ginny pushed Harry back onto the bed and hopped on top of him. They began to kiss passionately and quickly got carried away. Harry was helping Ginny take his shirt off as he kissed her and then Ginny was helping Harry unhook her bra when there was a knock on the door.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ginny said. Harry was also annoyed; yet slightly relieved at the same time.

It was Hermione at the door. It was time for her and Harry to switch. He yanked his shirt back on, while Ginny let Hermione in. Harry kissed Ginny's head as he exited the room.

He went back upstairs to Ron's room where he got dressed with Ron in an awkward silence. This new feeling had developed as a result of the sneaking around. Ron didn't want to know what Harry was doing with his baby sister and Harry didn't want to know much of the details of Ron and Hermione's intimate relationship.

The two boys walked downstairs where Percy and Mr. Weasley were eating breakfast. Both of them were reading the _Daily Prophet_ and drinking their morning tea. Mrs. Weasley placed two plates piled with eggs and bacon in front of Harry and Ron. A few minutes later, Ginny and Hermione came downstairs. Mrs. Weasley placed their plates down and sat in her seat. After breakfast, Ginny and Harry offered to clean up. Mr. Weasley and Percy left for the Ministry and Ron and Hermione disappeared upstairs to get their stuff for their trip to Australia, while Mrs. Weasley went around making beds.

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch. They began to kiss when Ron interrupted them. "Oi!" He shouted.

"Er- sorry, Ron," Harry said jumpily. Both Harry and Ron turned red.

"Excuse me, big brother, but I don't yell at you whenever I walk in on you and Hermione snogging. Why is it fair that you can tell us what to do?" Ginny said.

"Er- I- er, just because I'm your brother and I'm supposed to protect you," Ron responded.

"Ron- Harry is your best friend. Can you not trust him with me?"

"Er- yeah I can. But, I'm not so sure if I trust you," he said.

"WHAT? GET OUT OF HERE! THAT IS SUCH A DOUBLE STANDARD!" Ginny screamed.

Ginny stormed out just as Hermione came into the sitting room with her beaded bag. "What's going on in here?" she asked.

Harry scratched his head and looked at Ron to answer Hermione's question.

"Er- well, I might have told Ginny that I don't trust her with Harry," he said.

"Ron, you did what? How could you do that? Your sister hasn't said anything to us and you're going to say something to her now?"

Harry felt bad for Ron now. He didn't know that Ron could get his words so twisted around.

"Hermione- you've got to understand I'm her older brother and it's like in my blood to protect her from you know…a boyfriend," he said.

"Ronald," she said, "Don't mess with their relationship. And if you do something like that again I don't know if it will all go down so smoothly. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Hold on Mum wanted us to say goodbye before we left."

Hermione went to grab Ginny and Mrs. Weasley while Ron talked with Harry.

"Harry mate, I'm sorry. I trust you with my sister, I just don't want her doing anything…stupid."

"Don't worry. I'm all about not having her do anything stupid. Just don't do anything…stupid with Hermione," Harry informed Ron.

"Yeah, well, er- I can't really promise you that," Ron said.

"Just take care of her?"

"No worries there, I'll always take care of Hermione," Ron promised.

The two hugged and the girls came back into the room and witnessed Ron's apology. Mrs. Weasley gave both Ron and Hermione bone crushing hugs and informed them to have a good time. Ginny and Hermione were whispering about something and the whispers turned to giggles.

" 'Mione, we're running late as it is," Ron said.

"Alright, alright, Ronald. I'm coming. See you guys, we'll write to you. Hopefully we'll be back in a week or so," Hermione said.

Ron beckoned Hermione into the fireplace and with a green flash she was gone and Ron followed after her. Mrs. Weasley waved after them and went back to cleaning.

"Well, what are we going to do now that we have all of this alone time?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I have some ideas," she whispered. Harry blushed and kissed her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10: Testing New Waters

Author's Note: All credit belongs to JK Rowling for coming up with the characters and places. I am a no one writing what I think happens next.

I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing- it's really supportive and it's so awesome that so many of you are following the story. The next two weeks things are kind of slow for me, so I'm hoping to get a chapter up every other day (yay spring break!), because you guys are demanding updates :) I'll try and comply! Thanks again! Enjoy Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Testing New Waters**

The first day that Ron and Hermione were gone, Harry and Ginny relished in their uninterrupted alone time. Mrs. Weasley had prepared breakfast for Harry, Ginny, Percy and Mr. Weasley and they all sat around talking about Ron and Hermione's trip.

"I just wish that they'd write saying that they got there or that they found her parents or something," Mrs. Weasley said rather anxiously.

"Molly, I'm sure that they are fine," Mr. Weasley said soothingly, "I mean after all the both of them and Harry were gone the entire year and were fine."

Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a reassuring nod and returned to his breakfast.

"Well, they're all the way in Australia"

"Molly- they have Ministry officials with them and Hermione had a good idea where they were to begin with."

"Arthur, I'm just worried, is that alright? It's been a very long year and I'm worried about my children."

Mr. Weasley dropped the subject immediately. Any time that Mrs. Weasley mentioned worrying about her children they knew to let her be, otherwise she would get extremely emotional, since the loss of Fred. Mr. Weasley, Harry, and Ginny knew that Percy had been toying with the idea of moving back to his flat, but he really didn't want to upset his mother even more so he stayed at the Burrow.

After Mr. Weasley and Percy left for work, Harry and Ginny decided to go for a walk. Harry held Ginny's hand and they left the Burrow. Ginny led them to a pond that the Weasley's used to swim in when they were younger. It was surrounded by tall grass and wild flowers. The color of the water kind of reminded Harry of the Black Lake and he remembered the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"You want to go in?" she asked coyly.

Harry was a little nervous. He hated swimming. Then he remembered something, "Ginny, we don't have any bathing suits."

"And we don't need them," she informed him.

Harry grew red and Ginny pulled off her shorts and shirt. Harry turned around attempting to give her a little bit of privacy. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her pink underwear. He grinned. Harry folded his clothes and left them on a stump.

"Are you coming in?" she shouted," Or are you just shy?"

Harry grew even more nervous as he waded into the waters of the pond; he didn't even notice that he still had his boxers on. He swam out towards her and she swam towards him. Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and he rubbed his hands down her back. Harry was taken a back when he realized that Ginny was still wearing her bra. He was a little relieved; he didn't want to be completely caught naked.

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and he kissed her. She returned the kiss. He ran his hands through her hair and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. Ginny submerged herself and swam away from Harry.

"HEY!" he called out, "Not fair, you know I don't like swimming!"

There was still no sign of Ginny after a minute; Harry swam around anxiously searching for her. He spun around in circles looking around the small pond. All of the sudden Harry felt something on top of him and he went under the water. He kicked to the water's surface and came face to face with Ginny.

"Gotcha!" she cried.

Harry let out a small laugh but was quite scared by what Ginny had done to him. She kissed him and giggled when Harry started to cough. "Harry, did you happen to swallow any water?"

Harry coughed some more and spit up some water. "This is exactly why I don't go swimming, besides the fact that I never learned."

She kissed him and they swam towards their clothes. Harry climbed out of the pond first and held out his hand for Ginny. "Why thank you sir," she said as she grabbed his hand.

Ginny ran towards Harry's clothes and grabbed them; she started running laps around Harry trying to get him to chase her. "C'mon Harry, you gonna get me?" she called.

Harry was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to do, so he chased her. It didn't take him long to catch her though, they collapsed and breathless. They laid in the high grass. Ginny climbed on top of Harry and kissed him. It was one of the nicest kisses that they had shared. It was soft and filled with love. When their lips parted, Ginny smiled at Harry and whispered, "I love you, Harry".

Harry was in ecstasy, "I love you too, Ginny," and he kissed her on the cheek. Ginny gave Harry his clothes back and they walked back to the Burrow holding hands.

Later after supper, Ginny asked Harry if he wanted to go flying. Harry agreed and they ran out of the Burrow to the broom shed, however, when Ginny opened the door Harry remembered that he lost his Firebolt. Ginny handed him Ron's broom and she took George's. "No, Ginny, use Ron's broom. It's newer and I know you're a shoe-in for the Gryffindor captain, you need to use a good broom," he told her.

"Fine, but don't tell Ron, he'll kill me," she informed him.

"I think you could take him with your bat-bogey hex. He doesn't stand a chance against either of us. Hermione on the other hand, now we better watch out for her."

Ginny laughed and kicked off the ground and Harry followed. Harry's broom shook and Harry gripped the handle harder. He didn't feel comfortable on it and the broom could tell. Harry worked hard to control the broom and after Ginny took off towards the orchard he flew after her. Harry didn't feel too comfortable on the broom even after an hour of flying. "Hey Gin! I'm gonna head down," he called after Ginny who was doing tricks on the other side of the orchard.

"Oh wait, I'm coming!" she called.

When they landed Harry dismounted and waited for Ginny to get off of her broom. "I'm sorry that broom wasn't good. Next time, I'll use one of the other one's and you can use Ron's," she told him.

"No, it's fine don't worry about it. I've been thinking about getting another broom and I guess now's the time." Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and they walked up to the broom shed.

The next few days they fell into a similar routine of going to the pond and going flying. On the fourth day of Ron and Hermione's Australian absence, Harry was sitting across from Ginny during breakfast and they were playing footsie when Mr. Weasley slumped down into his chair.

"Haven't heard from them yet, have you?" he asked. Ginny straightened up and Harry informed him that they hadn't.

"Well you know Molly is getting anxious. I wish that brother of yours had the common sense to at least send a quick message."

Ginny went back to her toast and tapping Harry under the table with her foot, when a small white and grey owl tapped at the window; tied to its foot was a small envelope. Mr. Weasley untied the letter and fed the owl a treat and it flew off.

Harry and Ginny leaned over Mr. Weasley to try and read the letter. A picture of Ron and Hermione fell out; they were at the beach and they were smiling and waving to the camera. Mr. Weasley read the letter out loud:

"_Dear Mum and Dad (Harry and Ginny, too) _

Look at that Ron didn't even want to write to you two," Mr. Weasley said with a chuckle, "_Hermione and I got to Australia just fine. It took us about a day to get to her parents, without frightening them. The Ministry officials and Hermione did a spectacular job getting their memory restored. At first they were really happy to see Hermione, but then they realized they weren't in England- that took some time to explain. We're going to help them pack up and go home with them in a few days. We're going to take an aeroplane (?). Hermione said that would be the best way for her parents to travel, better than a portkey or by floo-powder. Sorry that we didn't write sooner, it's been absolutely insane here. We'll be arriving at Heathrow on the 18__th__." _

"The 18th? That's two weeks from now!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Well, at least they wrote and now they're with Hermione's parents. We know that they're safe and let them enjoy their time in Australia, after all Hermione is going back to Hogwarts in September," Mr. Weasley reasoned.

"Dad, what's the rest of the letter say?" Ginny asked.

Mr. Weasley continued reading:

"_I was wondering if it would be possible to get a Ministry car to pick us up, because the officials we came with already left and the Grangers don't have their car anymore. We'll see you soon. Love, Ron and Hermione."_

"Well, at least they seem to be having a good time," Harry said. Ginny and Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement, while Mrs. Weasley shook her head and walked back into the sitting room.

Harry and Ginny continued their ritual of spending the day at the pond, snogging, lying together and watching the clouds, snogging, chasing after each other, snogging, flying after dinner, snogging, Harry sneaking into Ginny's room, snogging, Harry sneaking out of Ginny's room, snogging, and repeat each and every day. On a few occasions Harry and Ginny would go to Andromeda Tonks' house and play with Teddy for the afternoon, but they stuck with their routine.

Early the next week during the afternoon Harry and Ginny took a break from the normal routine. Harry ran into Ginny's room to grab her copy of _Which Broomstick_ and some of her Quidditch magazines, so he could study up on the latest models. He wanted a new broomstick after flying the last few days. Towards the back of the magazine, he found an ad for a broom. It was the new Firebolt model; the Firebolt Z. Harry noticed that the corner of the page had been bent. There were also some scribbles on the page that read '_For Harry's Birthday'. _

"Hey Gin!" Harry called.

Harry heard her flying up the stairs, "Yeah," she said breathlessly.

"Were you going to get this for me for my birthday?" he asked pointing to the magazine.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly, "Wait! Where did you get that?"

"It was on your nightstand. I was just researching some new brooms and I saw the magazine so I grabbed it too."

"Oh. Well, yeah I guess the surprise is finished. I'm going to have to figure something else out for your birthday."

"Gin- I don't want you spending all of your money on me. I would rather you got things for yourself."

"Harry held out his hand and pulled Ginny onto her bed with him. He kissed her cheek and she kissed him back on the lips.

"Oi! You two! What was the deal?" Ron called.

"You're back!" Harry and Ginny yelled in unison.

"I literally just got home. I ended up leaving early, I had a few things I need to do before Hermione and her parents get home. And you know I wanted to be back before your birthday, Harry," he explained.

"Thanks, Mate," Harry said.

"You two didn't get into a fight, did you?" Ginny asked.

"No, _Mum_. Hermione asked if I could come home and go over to her house and make sure everything's all straightened out before she brings them back."

"Good, Big Brother. I really didn't want you messing things up with Hermione. I don't think any of us could forgive you," she told him.

"Thanks, Gin. I'm going upstairs to clean up- no funny business."

Ginny threw one of the pillows off her bed at Ron after he turned around.

"Hey!"

"It's really good to have you back home, Ron," she said.

Ron tossed the pillow back towards Ginny and Harry, "It's good to be back."


	11. Chapter 11: A Trip to the Alley

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to keep thanking all of you guys for the reviews, because it really does mean a lot to me. It makes me want to write more all of the time! So, keep coming back!_._Any comments, reviews, are suggestions are welcome and I'm glad all of you guys are liking this. This is an extremely long chapter compared to the others and there's a lot going on that's setting up for the rest of the 'summer'. Thanks again, hopefully I'll update by Tuesday. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: A Trip to the Alley**

Later after Ron's return dinner, Ron, Harry, and Mr. Weasley went to the Granger's house to make sure that everything was in order, while Ginny stayed behind with Mrs. Weasley. It was funny, Harry and Ron had never been to Hermione's house and it never occurred to them to question it.

When they got there the house was still standing much to their dismay. "Should we go in then?" Ron asked holding up the key.

"Lead the way, Ron," Mr. Weasley said gesturing towards the front door.

Harry and Mr. Weasley followed Ron up the brick path to Hermione's front door. From the exterior everything looked in order. Ron turned the key to the front door and entered into the house.

When the three men entered the house, they each looked around at the Granger's remaining possessions. Ron touched the picture frames on the mantle, he was admiring a younger version of Hermione in an old school photo.

"Doesn't change much, does she?" Harry asked.

"No, not at all," Ron said with a grin placing the picture back on the mantle.

Ron continued down the shelves lined with books and pictures of Hermione. "This is a very-Hermione house," he said.

"Yeah," Harry concurred.

"Alright, boys, it looks like the place is in good condition. That Hermione really is the brightest witch of our age isn't she? She covered everything. Nothing was broken into or damaged," Mr. Weasley admired.

The three headed into the backyard where they watched as the sun was beginning to set and then they apparated back to the Burrow. When they got back, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had baked a strawberry rhubarb pie. Everyone sat around the table and listened to Ron's trip. About an hour later, Ron excused himself from the table and went to bed and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said they were going for a walk. Harry and Ginny were left alone in the Burrow, which was a very rare occurrence ever since Percy moved back to his flat. They went into the sitting room and snuggled on the sofa. They both fell asleep.

Harry woke up when Mr. Weasley opened the front door. Harry couldn't see anything. 'Where were his glasses?' He didn't remember taking them off. 'Maybe Ginny did it'. He watched Ginny softly breathe in and out, since she was stretched across him. He heard Mrs. Weasley whispering to Mr. Weasley, "They must've fallen asleep a while ago. I'm going to let them stay like that for a little while. Poor Ginny hasn't been sleeping well. I can hear her almost every night having nightmares."

"Molly, it's fine. I can hear her too. They're fine," He reassured her.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley poked their heads back into the sitting room where they saw Harry struggling to get up. Mrs. Weasley grabbed his glasses off the coffee table. Harry pulled his left hand out and placed them on his face and mouthed 'Thanks' to Mrs. Weasley, while Mr. Weasley was trying to gently lift Ginny off of Harry. He slid out from under Ginny and stood next to Mrs. Weasley who watched as Ginny slept.

"We'll take care of her tonight. How about you stay in Bill's old room now? And if you do go to Ginny's room, try and be quiet- pretend we don't know about it," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry cocked his head in reaction that the Weasley's knew their nightly routine. He then nodded his head in acceptance of Bill's old room and he headed upstairs. Harry looked around his new surroundings and climbed into bed.

About a week later, Ron had wiggled his way into Ginny and Harry's routine so they kept the snogging to a minimum. They practiced Quidditch and Harry surprised Ginny with the new Firebolt Z. Hermione got home on the 18th and had been staying with her parents ever since they got back. Ron spent a lot of time between the Granger's and the Burrow.

When Harry woke up one morning, Ginny was standing over him. "C'mon, get up! Mum's got breakfast cooking," she informed him.

Harry rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. Ginny was leaving when he finally got out of bed. Ron was coming down the stairs rather slowly and he was also rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Morning, mate," he said.

"Morning, Ron." And the pair continued down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was hard at work. She placed two full plates down in front of the boys and went back to the stove to scrape out the last bit of eggs for herself and then she sat down at the table.

"Harry, dear, your birthday's only a few days away. What do you want to do? Do you want to have a party?" she asked.

Harry looked up from his breakfast. He really didn't want to have a party. "No, I think a nice, small dinner with you guys is just fine," he answered.

"Are you sure, Harry? People are expecting you to have this blowout," Ron said.

"Ron- do you know me at all? I'd really just like it if it was all of you guys, Andromeda and Teddy, Hagrid, Luna and Neville," Harry told them.

"Harry that's absolutely fine. Is that everyone you want?" she asked.

"Definitely. Any more and that would be too much," he told her.

Harry finished his breakfast while in deep conversation with Mr. Weasley about what was currently happening at the Ministry. Mr. Weasley excused himself and headed off to work. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all helped Mrs. Weasley clean the dishes and the kitchen and then they were off.

Harry was in his room getting dressed when Ginny peeked her head around the door. "Hey, you," she said, "Do you want to do something…different today?"

"What do you mean different?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I'm just kind of sick of hanging around here all the time. I want to get out and do something."

"Well, do you want to Diagon Alley and get lunch?" he offered.

"That sounds great!" she said. Ginny hugged Harry and ran across the hall to her bedroom.

"Hey Gin!" Harry called, "I gotta go to Gringotts. I gave the rest of my money to Ron and Hermione before they went to Australia."

"Well that was nice of you," she said as she came back into the room. Harry was sitting on the bed tying his shoes when Ginny crawled on the bed and started rubbing Harry's back. "Should we ask if Ron wants to come?"

Harry scratched his head and turned to face Ginny, "Do you really want to ask if Ron wants to come?"

"I mean, I think it would be the nice thing to do, wouldn't you think?" she asked Harry.

"Well, I guess since he's home we could ask him," Harry agreed.

Harry stood up and went upstairs to Ron's room and knocked on the door, "Hey Ron," he said, "Do you want to come with Ginny and I to Diagon Alley?"

"Sure, I want to see the progress that George's making at the shop. Last I knew Lee was helping him out."

Ron came out and the three of them decided it would be best to floo to George's flat above the shop, instead of apparating near the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny went first, followed by Harry, and then Ron. Ron led the way down the stairs into the shop and they saw Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and George all working. Angelina was setting up displays, while Lee and George were playing with what seemed to be new products- "OW- that hurt!" Lee cried. "Just give it a minute. It shouldn't hurt anymore," George said. "Hey! It doesn't hurt anymore," Lee exclaimed. "Finally, it works," George said.

"Hey!" Ron said, "What is that? That's wicked!"

George turned around to see the group standing on the stairs, "Hey guys, wasn't expecting you now was I?" They shook their heads, and Ron explained that it would be easier to floo than to apparate.

"Good idea, Harry being here and all," George said. "Guys, this is something that Fred and I were working on before, well you know, he died. It's like the game Hot Potato, but it's a real hot potato. Before, Fred died but I finally got it where it doesn't completely burn your skin. It now scorches you, but leaves no scar and it only hurts for a second," George explained.

"Very cool," Harry said as he examined the potato further. Ginny picked up another one and held it close to her face. "George, when are you going to open? Hogwarts letters should be coming any time now and everyone will be starting their shopping and you should be open for that."

"Ginny- Lee, Angie and I have devised the plan. Today is July 29, correct?" Ginny nodded. "We will be opening on August 2."

"August 2? That's three days from now," Ron shouted.

"Don't you think I know that, Ron?" George asked.

He nodded and asked, "Well, do you even have everything ready? Inventory and help?"

George smiled and nodded, "Yes, we've got it all covered. Now get out of here and enjoy yourselves," and he pointed towards the door, "Except you, Ron."

Ron stayed back and told Harry and Ginny that he'd meet up with them later. Harry and Ginny decided that Gringotts should be first on their to-do list. When they went out into the alley they were surrounded by the press.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter!" were the only things that Harry and Ginny could hear as they hurried towards Gringotts.

"Harry, that was absolutely insane," Ginny commented.

"I know and I don't think Gringotts is going to be any better. Bill said that this might be difficult- but, I don't have any money on me anymore," Harry replied.

They walked up the marble staircase to the entrance of the bank and immediately the goblins started whispering and others scowled at Harry.

"I knew that this was going to be like this," Harry said. He continued looking around to try and find a friendlier face than those he already passed. Towards the back right of the bank, Harry spotted a familiar looking goblin.

"Hello, Griphook," Harry said.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," he replied, "I was wondering if you'd step foot in this bank again after the last time you were here."

Harry awkwardly scratched his head, "Well, yeah I know I'm not on good terms with most of the goblins here…"

"Neither am I," Griphook interjected.

"Yes, well about that, er," Harry began stammering. He was trying to choose his words very carefully, "Griphook, I'm really sorry that I crossed you. I needed to get that cup; clearly the Wizarding World is doing a lot better now. Let's just think of this as a stumbling block. Do you accept my apology?"

Griphook paused and looked pensive. Ginny was rubbing her hands nervously looking back and forth between Harry and Griphook.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I accept your apology on behalf of the goblins." Griphook got off of his stool and came around the cubicle. Harry kneeled down and shook the goblin's hand. When Harry let go of Griphook's hand, the rest of the goblins were lining up to shake Harry's hand. When he was done Griphook insisted on taking Harry and Ginny down to his vault.

When they were cruising down the tracks, Harry noticed that they flew past his vault. "Griphook," he shouted, "You past my vault!" Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry because she was fearful of falling out of the cart.

"Mr. Potter, I am taking you to your vault!" Harry looked confused, but he went along with it. Harry could tell that the cart was going further and further down and the cart was not stopping.

Soon enough, the cart came to a stop. Griphook hopped out of the cart. Followed by Harry who helped Ginny out of the cart. "Mr. Potter, this is your family vault. Inside you will find all of your money, deeds, artifacts, heirlooms, and many other valuables."

"What?" Harry asked. He was stunned. _A family vault?_

How did he have a family vault without even know about it. Griphook took the key out of his breast pocket and placed it in the keyhole, and then he traced the big script 'P' on the door. The vault's door creaked open slowly.

Harry and Ginny both peered around the door. The vault was enormous. It was almost the size of the Dursley's house on Privet Drive. Harry entered the room and Ginny hesitated a little. Harry could not believe his eyes, on one side of the vault there was piles of gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. On the other side there were couches and bookcases and paintings. In the middle there were 3 round tables; the one in the middle had stacks of folders and the other two had two large jewelry boxes. Harry turned to the third wall and it was lined with twenty bookcases that were filled with books and photo albums.

Harry was flabbergasted. Ginny just watched his reactions. He went from confused, to excited, to scared, to nervous, and finally to extremely happy. Harry ran and picked Ginny up, spun her around, and kissed her.

He picked up a good amount of money and some of the folders that were sitting on the table. Ginny was waiting by the vault door and Harry kissed her on the cheek. Together with Griphook they resurfaced and hopped out of the cart.

"Well, this is probably a good start to my birthday," Harry said.

"Indeed, I think your birthday this year will be one you won't forget," Ginny informed him.

Harry turned a deep shade of red, and he could only imagine what things could happen. Harry grabbed her hand and they approached the exit of Gringotts.

"Wait a minute, Gin," Harry said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his invisibility cloak. "Wear this and we'll go to back to George's and floo back."

Ginny didn't ask questions like why Harry had his invisibility cloak, but they covered themselves and walked tightly out of Gringotts passed all of the reporters. They decided that when they got to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes they would sneak up and scare Ron and George.

"BLIMEY! HARRY? GINNY? Where did you guys come from?" George shouted.

"We just came back from Gringotts, we got surrounded by the press and I didn't want to go through that today," Harry explained. "Ginny and I are going to head back now, Ron are you coming?"

"I think I'm going to stay here and help George out some more," he answered, "Tell Mum that I'll be home for dinner."

When they got back to the Burrow, they found Mrs. Weasley knitting in the sitting room.

"What are you two doing back so soon?" she asked.

"Mum, the press was everywhere- I mean, I am a bit surprised that Harry hasn't run into them sooner or that they haven't tried to come here, but they were insane."

Harry nodded and went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and sat down at the table with the folders. He was curious to know what they contained, but he just stared at them. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny joined Harry in the kitchen and Ginny broke the silence by asking whether or not he was going to open them.

"Ginny, leave Harry be. He'll open them when he's ready," Mrs. Weasley told her daughter.

Harry pulled the first folder off the top of the stack and opened t. He immediately noticed the handwritten note that must have been his mother's.

"_Dear Harry, _

_ Happy 17__th__ Birthday! I'm sure you're becoming quite the gentlemen. Your father and I are quite proud of you, even though we're not with you. _

The letter continued with a story of how much his mother loved him and how Harry was bound to grow up and become a man much like his father, Sirius, and Lupin. Towards the end of the letter his mother wrote, "_Your father doesn't know that I did this, but I put my wedding band and my engagement ring in the jewelry boxes- it's in a green box. Harry, I know that you're going to do great things with your life and I know you'll meet a girl who makes you as happy as your father makes me. One day, you'll make an excellent husband, father, grandfather, and whatever else you decide to become._

_ Love, Mom"_

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and Ginny got him a tissue. He placed the letter back in the folder and pulled out another that was from his father.

_ Dear Harry,_

_ Happy 17__th__ Birthday! Like your mother surely said we are very proud of you no matter how you turned out. I know that you've had an excellent childhood with Sirius, if we don't survive. I'm positive that you've become quite the young man._

Like his mother's letter, his father's letter went on to talk about his mother and father's relationship, Harry as a child and how sorry he was that they couldn't survive. Then it went on to talk about important financial information.

_ Enclosed in these folders is the Gringotts account information- you'll need to know how much money's on your hands and there are several deeds and investment documents as well._

_ Also, if you didn't already do so, there is the 'Potter Family Ring' in a red box in one of the jewelry boxes. Put it on and all of the deeds and documents will be in your name. If you have any questions talk to the goblins at Gringotts, because they can explain everything to you. _

_ I know you are going to be a great man, Harry. You're going to do well, I knew that from the minute you were born._

_ Love, Dad."_

Harry put the letter down and flipped through the folders and found the deeds. Harry was stunned to learn that he owned quite a few properties. He owned a manor- the idea of a manor scared him after the trip to Malfoy's last year, the Godric's Hollow home, Grimmauld Place, a few flats in London, a flat in Diagon Alley, and other commercial properties, including 93 Diagon Alley- Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He showed that deed to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, he told them that he might need to raise George's rent as a cruel joke. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley laughed, "Oh I'm sure he'd get a kick out of that," Mrs. Weasley said.

She left the room and went back to her knitting. "So, what are you going to do now?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I think I need to go back to Gringotts and figure all of this out. Do you think that Bill would be willing to go with me?"

"He would definitely go with you. Just remember take it easy, you're birthday's in two days, remember?"

"It'll be great," he said and kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12: A Quiet Birthday

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to keep thanking all of you guys for the reviews, because it really does mean a lot to me. It makes me want to write more all of the time! So, keep coming back!_._Any comments, reviews, are suggestions are welcome and I'm glad all of you guys are liking this. This is another really long chapter and I hope you all like it. I'm hoping I can add another chapter tomorrow, because the rest of this week isn't looking so good (I've got class and I'm having minor surgery on Friday). Next week I'm on spring break, so I should be able to do a few chapters because I'll be stuck at home recovering. OK, here's Chapter 12 (it's a little fluffy)- Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: A Quiet Birthday**

The day after Harry discovered all of his possessions, he decided to venture to Shell Cottage to ask Bill help him at Gringotts. Bill didn't hesitate to offer his help and he told Harry that he would come by the Burrow the next morning and they would go to Gringotts together.

Mrs. Weasley woke Harry up the next morning. Harry had a hard time falling asleep that night because he was so worked up about everything that was going on like: his birthday, the trip to Gringotts, his future, becoming an auror. It seemed as if Voldemort was less stressful.

He wasn't accustomed to being woken up by Mrs. Weasley, so he jumped a little when he finally woke up. Mrs. Weasley left the room and said she was going to get breakfast started. He got dressed and went downstairs where Bill and Fleur were waiting for him. Mr. Weasley suggested that they should floo to George's and try to avoid most of the people near the Leaky Cauldron.

They arrived at George's where he was standing in his boxers in his kitchen, "Oi! Doesn't anyone announce themselves?" George asked.

Angelina came around the corner wearing one of George's work shirts. Bill stepped back as did Harry. "George, I'm sorry," Bill said. "I thought you knew Fleur and I were taking Harry to Gringotts today."

Harry hustled towards the stairs following Fleur and Bill. He shouted an apology to George and Angelina. When they got to the ground floor, Bill was laughing.

"Bill, what eez so funny?" Fleur asked. "I think eets good for eem."

"I know, hun, I know," he shook his head and kept laughing as the three of them walked out of the store. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak around himself before they left and they worked their way up to Gringotts. As Harry suspected there were a few reporters milling around.

When they got to Gringotts, Griphook was waiting for them. Harry took off the invisibility cloak before they went inside. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter. We have the conference room waiting and we'll explain everything you need to know about your assets."

Griphook waddled off towards the back of the bank with Harry, Bill, and Fleur in tow. Like the other day, Harry was greeted by stares from the other goblins, but this time they weren't so frightening.

After an hour and forty-five minutes, Harry need to pull his jaw off of the table. Bill nudged Harry to sign the ownership contract for his vault. He could not believe all of this money that he now had. And on top of all of the money, he owned all of these different places around London. Harry signed the contract and flipped through the folder that contained the deeds. Bill leaned over and whispered, "Hey, you don't need to sign those. You're going to have to go back to the vault and put that ring on, because that will automatically put everything in your name. That document that you just signed was a technicality, so the goblins know but the ring is a Potter thing."

Bill and Harry stood up and shook hands and Bill asked Harry if he had any other questions. Harry thought for a second and looked at Bill, Bill stared back at him. He opened his mouth to say something when he began to smile. "Harry, Harry what is it?" Bill asked.

"I was just wondering if you are able to transfer money into different vaults?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Do you think you could transfer this into your parents vault?" he asked as he slipped a piece of parchment into Bill's open hand.

Bill opened up the parchment and his eyes widened. "Harry, are you sure you want to give my parents this much?" Bill asked swallowing hard.

"Definitely," Harry said.

"Alright, I'll see to it. I can go draw up the papers and have Griphook over see it," Bill told him.

"Thanks so much, Bill. I'm going down to the vault now and I can make it back to the Burrow on my own if you two want to leave."

"Sounds good, Harry. We'll see you later," Bill said.

"You will?" Harry asked.

"It's your birthday, Harry. Mum's cooking dinner for all of us tonight."

"Oh right. Must've forgotten. See you later then, but I've got to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies first," Harry said as he headed towards the carts.

"Harry- don't spoil my sister too much. She might have been the youngest of seven, but she was the only girl so she did get a little bit more than the rest of us. But, I'm glad that you're learning early to stay out of the doghouse by buying expensive gifts for your girl," Bill said laughing.

"No worries, Bill. I'll see you later." Harry waved and sat down in the cart with the goblin.

He went back down to the vault and grabbed a few handfuls of money and browsed through some of the photo albums. He placed the ring on his right hand and it was like the day that his wand chose him. He felt a rush of energy go through his arm. "Whoa," Harry admired.

Harry emerged from the depths of Gringotts and headed over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He picked out a pair of leather Quidditch boots for Ginny and he decided to get a new broom for himself, because he needed to give Ginny some sort of competition for their flying routine. So, he got himself a Firebolt Z.

He walked back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes quickly, trying to avoid any attention he might get. He opened the door and peered inside, George was behind the counter sorting through the register. "Hey George, I'm so sorry about earlier," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. You won't say anything, will you? I'm going to wait and tell everyone if it seems to keep up," George explained.

Harry nodded, "Sure thing. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I need a good dinner and you know your birthday doesn't hurt." George chuckled and Harry headed upstairs.

When Harry got back to the Burrow, Ginny was sitting in the backyard with Ron and Hermione. "Hey! You're a sight for sore eyes," Hermione said. She gave Harry a hug. Hermione hadn't been around the Burrow in about a week, she'd been helping her parents set up their old dentist office and Ron had been off helping them.

"So, I have a surprise for all of you and er kinda myself," Harry announced.

"What is it?" they all asked.

"I have a house," Harry said.

"Harry, we know that you have a house- Grimmauld Place," Hermione said.

"That's not the one he means," Ginny said.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"I have a manor," Harry told them.

"You have a what? Like the Malfoys?" Ron asked.

"Yeah- kinda like the Malfoys, but not that scary," Harry tried to explain. "Do you guys want to go see it, because I'm kinda curious about it myself?"

Harry ran upstairs to his room and put the photo albums away and went back downstairs where Ginny, Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"Definitely, let's get going," Ginny said.

Harry took Ginny's hand and Ron and Hermione held onto each other. Harry and Ron had finally gotten their apparition licenses the week before and this was only the second time that Harry side-alonged Ginny. Harry told her to hang on and he felt the tug at his navel while he focused on his destination. The four of them arrived at an empty field and all they could see for miles was trees.

"So, Harry where's this house of yours?" Ron asked.

Hermione lovingly slapped him on the back. "I'm sure there are wards surrounding the house."

Sure enough, Ginny had stepped through them. "Here step forward, you guys." Ginny reached her hand over towards Harry and tugged him towards her.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed through the wards just as Ginny did and out in front of them a gigantic redbrick manor home appeared. The path to the front door was lined with clean-cut hedges and large, luscious, leave-filled trees.

"Wow, Harry, this is gorgeous," Hermione said. "Mate, I can't believe it. Well, I actually, I can. You really deserve this," Ron added.

Harry stared in awe at the house; he couldn't count the number of windows that lined the front of the house. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were chomping at the bit to go inside and explore. Harry headed towards the door and they followed him. The cherry doors opened automatically, it was like they sensed Harry's presence. "Wicked," Ron commented.

Harry turned his back and smiled. He, too, was really impressed. Inside the entranceway had marble floors and a stone wall- it reminded him of the Entrance Hall. On the wall opposite of the door there was a coat of arms. It was the Potter coat of arms; it read 'Virtuti Fortuna Comes'. Hermione stepped forward and said, "Harry it means 'Good fortune attendant on virtue'.

"That sounds just like Harry right now," Ron said. "He's been battling all of his life and at least trying to play like the rules, now he's got these great things going for him."

Harry nodded and closely examined all of the details of the entranceway. "Alright let's go explore." The four of them continued through the house and they found an enormous kitchen, a dining room that sat at least twenty, a solarium, a sitting room, a den, and a study. And this was all just the main floor. Hermione was floored by the study. It was filled with books from floor to ceiling with all different types of books. "Hermione, if you think this is a lot you should see all of the books that he has at Gringotts," Ginny said.

"You have more books at Gringotts?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, loads more," he told her.

Ron pointed out the empty corner and said it would be a great place for a chessboard. Harry nodded nervously, knowing full well that Ron would kick his butt.

They continued looking around the house, upstairs they found the spacious master bedroom with a huge master bath, eight spare bedrooms and several more bathrooms. While they were upstairs, they heard four loud cracks. "What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno," Harry said. He and Ron drew their wands and stepped towards the door. Ron opened the door and Harry jumped out still with his wand out and ready to attack. They reached the staircase and they met four house-elves, including Kreacher.

"Master Harry, may I present to you your house-elves." Kreacher said.

"What? House-elves? Kreacher, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Master Harry, these are your house-elves," Kreacher said.

The first one stepped forward and introduced himself as Herc. He bowed and stepped back in line with the other two. The next one inched forward and said that her name was Teeney. Kreacher pushed the last one out and she looked back at the other two with a frightened face. "What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Uh, it's- it's Kelsey," she said. She covered her big blue eyes with her hands. Harry got down on his knees and offered his hands to the elves. Herc wasn't nearly as fearful as Teeney or Kelsey, so he shook Harry's hand immediately. Teeney quickly touched Harry's index finger and ran back near Herc, and Kelsey waved quickly to Harry.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you guys and I'm not going anywhere soon. So, you'll have plenty to do, but I want to make sure that you guys have time off. You're going to have to take time off, just like Kreacher."

Herc approached Harry and nodded, the others followed cautiously. Hermione patted Harry's shoulder when he stood up. She was proud of how he was treating his house-elves. "If you lot want you can go relax. We're just gonna look around a little more then we need to get back to the Burrow for my birthday dinner," Harry told the elves.

Teeney was a little less frightened now and told Harry that they could give them a tour of the property. Harry agreed and Teeney led them through the house.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione followed the house-elves and when they were outside all they could see was green gardens. "This is beautiful," Harry admired. He overlooked the gardens around the terrace. There were lilies everywhere along with red rose bushes.

"Harry, this is gorgeous," Ginny said. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Harry smiled and took her hand as they continued along the stone path. She let go for a second to smell one of the lilies, he watched her every move and how carefully she held the flower close to her face. He smiled and knew that he'd one day spend the rest of his life with her, but for now to watch her do that was the best birthday present imaginable.

"This way, Master Harry," called Herc as they continued down the path. "You can call me Harry, guys. I'd actually prefer it," he said.

They past a pond and Ginny pointed it out to Harry, he blushed a little thinking of the Weasley's pond. The trees started to open up and at the end of the path there was a small Quidditch stadium. "Wicked," they all admired.

"This is the Quidditch pitch that Master James had put in and from what we've heard you're quite the Quidditch player yourself," Herc said.

"Well, er I guess I was alright. Ginny, though, she's spectacular," Harry responded. Ginny dug her feet into the ground and turned a light shade of pink.

The group turned and headed back towards the house, because they had figured it was time to head back to the Burrow. It was getting late and Harry said that they'd be back by five and it was already quarter to five.

Harry waved to his elves and told them that he'd be back tomorrow to help set up and clean, but the elves informed him that they'd get to work that night. Hermione tried telling Harry something, but Harry motioned that he would try and give them a break when he actually moved into the house. They apparated back to the Burrow from the Manor and appeared outside of the Burrow's wards.

Once inside the wards, the Weasleys had really outdone themselves for Harry's birthday. The table outside was covered in crepe paper and there were balloons all tied to what Harry assumed to be his chair.

"Ah, Molly, they're home," Mr. Weasley said. "Happy Birthday, Harry," he added. Mr. Weasley gave Harry a handshake and then pulled him in for a hug. Mrs. Weasley waved from the kitchen and announced that everyone should be there momentarily, "Oh Arthur," she called, "Would you be able to go to Andromeda's and help her with Teddy?"

"No problem, Molly," he answered he jogged inside and flooed right away. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I would have gone to help," Harry said.

"It's alright, dear. It's your birthday after all." Harry nodded and excused himself from the kitchen, because Mrs. Weasley was barking orders to Ron and Ginny to help set any last minute things up.

The guests arrived and Harry held Teddy in his lap until dinner when Andromeda took him back. Harry sat at the head of the table eating his dinner; he was smiling the entire time knowing that his family surrounded him. After supper, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron cleared the table off. They came back out carrying Harry's cake, which was in the shape of his lightening bolt. Harry blew out the candles and thanked everyone for coming and thanked the Weasleys for putting up with him.

"Well, it's not like we had any choice, mate. Ron brought you home like a puppy dog, we had to take care of you," George joked.

Harry laughed sarcastically and Hermione handed him his first present. "These are from Ron and I." It was a picture of the three of them in their first year, after Harry's first Quidditch game. "Thanks, this is really great," he said. He pulled over the second parcel and opened the green wrappings it was a chess set. "Thanks, Ron. We can open it tomorrow at my house," he told Ron.

Harry ended up getting a book on defensive spells from Bill and Fleur, a picture of Teddy and his handprints on a plate from Andromeda, a new owl from Hagrid, new wheezes from George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went last. Mr. Weasley held out a long slender box. Harry reached for it and Mrs. Weasley told him to hang on a second while she grabbed the camera. He carefully pulled the red paper off of the box and opened the top. Inside of the box he saw a hand of a clock with his face smiling back at him. He looked at it quizzically and then looked up at the Weasleys and smiled. Mrs. Weasley snapped the picture and asked, "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it," Harry told them. He got up and hugged them. "Thank you so much," he said.

"Well, you're now officially part of the family now," Mr. Weasley told him. He took the hand out of Harry's hand and marched inside with it. The rest of the group followed him in and watched as Harry's hand was placed inside the Weasley clock and it turned to 'home'.

Later, Teddy fell asleep in Harry's arms and Andromeda decided it would be best to take him home. After Andromeda and Teddy left, George set off some Whiz Bangs in the night sky. Harry and Ginny took a short walk away from the rest of the family and sat on the bench on the side of the house. "So, did you get me anything?" Harry asked.

"Well, I thought about it and thought about it, but I didn't know what to get you. I didn't want to get you anything that you already had, which judging by today isn't a lot but I want to give you this."

She handed him a dark brown leather bracelet with 'G' burned into it. "Ginny- this is perfect," he said. He pushed back the loose strand of hair and kissed her. It was exactly like the kiss that they shared one year ago, except this time it was filled with hope that they would be together forever.


	13. Chapter 13: New Beginnings

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to keep thanking all of you guys for the reviews, because it really does mean a lot to me. It makes me want to write more all of the time! So, keep coming back!Any comments, reviews, are suggestions are welcome and I'm glad all of you guys are liking this. I probably won't be updating again until Saturday, I have a bunch of chapters in a notebook that I just need to type and edit. This one is also a little bit fluffy, but I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 13: New Beginnings**

After Harry's birthday dinner, he announced that he would be moving into his new house. He felt like he was a burden on the Weasleys, which he wasn't but he knew that it was the time to move out; being that Ginny was going back to Hogwarts and Ron was starting training with him.

Mrs. Weasley made a celebratory breakfast for Harry's last morning at the Burrow. Hermione and George had spent the night and were sitting at the table when Harry came downstairs. Ginny came down after Harry and Ron was last.

"Did you have a good time last night," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, I really did. Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Harry, did you decide what you're naming your new owl?" Hermione asked. Harry hadn't really thought about it. He knew the poor animal needed a name, but he had no ideas for one either.

Everyone continued eating when a brown owl came to the window. Ginny got up and opened the window for the owl and it landed on the faucet. Ginny untied the letters that were wrapped around its leg, "It's our Hogwarts letters!" she exclaimed.

She skipped over to where Harry was standing, so he could read the letter too. Harry had already received his letter about auror training and what kind of equipment he needed a week before.

Ginny handed Hermione's envelope across the table to her. She tore open the envelope and Mrs. Weasley scolded her daughter for ripping it open so harshly, Ginny responded with a low, "Sorry, Mum."

Like Harry had predicted the Quidditch captain pin fell out of Ginny's envelope and the Head Girl pin fell out of Hermione's. "Congratulations, Ginny!" he said. He kissed her forehead and she was jumping around. "I knew both of you were going to get the jobs!" he added.

Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter and went around the table to hug Hermione. Both girls were ecstatic and they had good reason to be. "The Quidditch team will be unstoppable this year," Ginny said. "We have Demelza coming back at Chaser and Jimmy Peakes as Beater! This year's going to be great!"

Ginny kept talking about Quidditch, while Hermione was getting wound up about going to Diagon Alley and getting their supplies. She looked over at Ron and said, "I'm pretty sure you need some supplies too, right Ron?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah Ron, we got our lists last week. What happened to yours?"

Ron glared at Harry for bringing up the letter. Hermione went over to Ron and put her arm around his waist. "Ron, what's going on?" she asked. He took her outside to 'talk'.

"What do you think is going on?" Ginny asked. "Dunno," Harry said.

"Well, do you want to go to Diagon Alley today?" Ginny asked.

"I think we could. But, we should wait for those two," Harry pointed outside. "I actually need to go to the Manor and tell Herc to lay off putting everything out, I want to help them and be able to have some sort of opinion how my house is set up. I also moved most of my stuff over there before everyone got up, and I want to grab some money."

Ginny kissed Harry and told him that she would floo over after she showered and got dressed. Harry kissed her again before she went upstairs and he told Mrs. Weasley and George that he'd see them later. George just kind of waved at Harry he looked strange. Harry shrugged and headed towards the fireplace.

He arrived home to find Herc and Kreacher fighting over a portrait. "Hey! HEY! OI YOU TWO!" Harry shouted.

Herc let go of the portrait and left Kreacher holding it up. "What's this all about?" Harry asked.

"Well, Master Harry," Herc said.

"Harry, just Harry," he repeated for the hundredth time.

"Harry, well Kreacher and me we were planning on hanging up this portrait of Master James and Miss Lily," Herc explained.

"Wait- there's a portrait of my parents? Let me see it," Harry demanded.

Kreacher turned the frame around and told Harry that they would be in it once it was hung up.

"Here, let me take it. I want it in the study," Harry decided. He carried the frame through the entranceway and through the sitting room and into the study. He held it up over the fireplace. "This is where I want it." Harry pointed above the fireplace proudly. He pulled out his wand and smiled broadly as he said "Wingardium Leviosa." The portrait hovered in the air and then hung itself.

Harry stepped back and admired his work. All of the sudden, his father stepped into the portrait and then his mother. Harry was astonished. He had no idea what to say. His dad leaned forward to get a closer look at Harry, "Harry?" he said.

Harry stepped in towards the frame. "Hi," he said. "It's been a while since I saw you guys in May. Now, we can see each other all of the time."

His mother's eyes lit up and she hugged her husband. "Harry, we're so sorry that we weren't there for you," she said. "But, we can see now that you've become quite the strapping young lad."

James was rubbing Lily's back and he kept shaking his head laughing to himself- something that Harry was doing a lot of lately. "What is it, Dad?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing, son. It's just so weird to be in the house, we haven't been here since before you were born. We haven't been able to be in that portrait for a while."

Harry got on top of the mahogany desk and got lost talking to his parents. His father interrupted him, "Harry- what is that?"

He heard someone calling his name. "I'll be right back." He carefully slid off the desk and went into the hallway. "Hello," Harry called.

"Harry!" was the response.

"I'm back by the study," Harry told the voice. Harry headed towards the center of the house and he bumped into Ron. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Ron was pacing and he was talking under his breath. "Ron? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Ron turned and looked at Harry who looked extremely confused. "Is this about this morning?" Harry asked. Ron stopped pacing. He nodded, but he looked really disappointed. "Just start from the beginning," Harry said.

"Alright then," Ron took a deep breath and told Harry what happened. "Remember when I got back from Australia and you, Ginny, and I went to Diagon Alley?" Harry nodded and Ron continued with his story.

"Well, George told me to stay back at the shop while you and Ginny went off. He asked me if I wanted to help at the store. So, I've been helping out at the shop and I've really been enjoying it. Well, George wants to make me a partner in the store. Not replacing Fred, but being a third partner in the shop," Harry nodded and urged Ron to go on.

"Last week, before we got the letter, I went to Kingsley and the auror department. I decided that it just wasn't time for me to do it. I think I just want some time with my family," Ron said.

"Wait- so you're not going to be an auror?" Harry asked.

"Not right now," Ron told him. "Kingsley and the head of the department, I forgot his name, said that I can start training whenever. Kingsley understood that family comes first and since he knows my family personally, he understands the situation even more. It's also kind of a big deal, because George needs _me._ He needs _me, _Harry. Fred and George were never ones to include me on anything and this is a really big."

"Ron, that's great. I'm really happy for you. I knew after the memorial you weren't sure what you were going to do. I was happy that you decided to be an auror with Neville and I, but now I'm happy that you found what you wanted to do."

Harry hugged Ron and slapped his back. Ron cringed a little bit, "Easy, Harry."

Ginny flooed into the house, "Hey, Harry! Is Ron here?"

"Gin! He's in here with me!" Harry shouted. Ron covered his ears "Hey, I'm standing right here easy on the shouting."

Ginny appeared in the doorway, she looked back and forth between Ron and Harry. "Hermione's ready to talk to you, Big Brother," she said.

Ron stepped towards the sitting room, "Good luck, mate," Harry said encouragingly.

"Thanks, I'm sure I'm going to need it. How mad was she, Ginny?"

"She's really not happy with you, but I'm sure you could get her to come around. I've gotten her to stop crying since your little run out, but the tears definitely turned to rage, since you didn't exactly tell her."

Ron bit his lower lip and walked out, "I'll hopefully see you later." Harry and Ginny listened to him floo back to the Burrow.

"That was definitely something," Ginny observed.

"Yeah, it was a little insane," Harry said. "I've got something a little more insane to show you. Come follow me, I want to introduce you to my parents."

"Harry, your parents? How?" Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her into the study.

James and Lily were sitting in their chairs in the portrait chatting quietly when Harry brought Ginny in. "Mum, Dad, I want you to meet my Ginny," Harry said. "Ginny, these are my parents- James and Lily."

Ginny stepped towards the frame and looked up at Harry's parents and she turned back to Harry. He urged her to say something, because he had spent the entire time talking to his parents about Ginny.

She opened her mouth and said, "Hi".

"Hello Dear, Harry's told us wonderful things about you," Lily said. Ginny again turned and looked at Harry. He smiled at her and at the portrait. Ginny looked at the portrait and she said, "I just want you to know that I really love your son."

"We know," James said. "We can see the way that you look at him and the way he talks about you and the way he's looking at you now. You two seem very happy."

"Well, it's taken long enough," Ginny said with a laugh, "There's always been something stopping us from being happy together, but now it looks like there's nothing standing in our way."

Harry came up behind Ginny and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Don't you two worry, this one's a keeper," he said to his parents. "I'm sure that you guys will spend a lot of time together, but we have kind of a crisis with Ron and Hermione and we should find out if they're OK," Harry told them.

Harry and Ginny left the room, before they left Ginny turned and waved to the portrait. They closed the door and outside Harry locked lips with Ginny.

"Wow, what was that for?" Ginny asked.

"Because, I love you," he told her.

"I love you too, Harry," she said and as she stood to kiss him back.

Harry picked Ginny up and held her tight. "So, should we go back and check on them and then go to Diagon Alley?"

"I guess so," she said. "This certainly will change next year."

"Just think of it as a new beginning for Ron. He's happy, so let's be happy for him." Ginny agreed that it was good for Ron, "Well, it certainly was a surprise."


	14. Chapter 14: Getting Carried Away

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I want to apologize for the lack of updates this last week. I've been cooped up and sleeping a lot (recovering from surgery). I just want to keep thanking all of you guys for the reviews, because it really does mean a lot to me. It makes me want to write more all of the time! So, keep coming back!Any comments, reviews, are suggestions are welcome and I'm glad all of you guys are liking this. This is a really, really, really long chapter compared to the others and it took me a while, because I debated cutting parts and dividing it into 2. But, alas here is Chapter 14! Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: Getting Carried Away**

A few weeks had passed since Ron's rather sudden announcement. Hermione had not talked to him for a few days as punishment for not telling her about such an important decision, but she had started to come around a few days before Ginny's birthday.

Harry woke up one morning and went to the kitchen. Kelsey and Teeney were running around trying to prepare breakfast. Harry shook his head knowing that he could never get any of his house-elves to relax, except for Kreacher who had completely settled into staying at Grimmauld Place. Kelsey ran over a cup of tea to Harry who had just sat down at the table, "Thanks, Kelsey. You know I could help with something," Harry said.

"Oh no sir, Teeney and I have it all under control," she insisted.

"If you say so," Harry said. Kelsey ran back over towards the stove and busied herself with the porridge when Hermione came downstairs in one of Ron's Chudley Cannons t-shirts.

Ron and Hermione had made it a habit of sleeping over at Harry's house when neither one of them wanted to spend the night at their own home. This started occurring when Mrs. Weasley walked into a rather uncomfortable situation right after Hermione started speaking to Ron again, and they had received a rather awkward pre-marital sex talk much to their disliking. This brought their nightly escapades to Harry's.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here this morning," Harry said.

"We weren't really planning on staying the night, but it just sort of happened. I didn't have anything to wear, but Ron let me take his t-shirt. He had to go into work early this morning. The back to school rush." She sat down at the table next to Harry and twiddled her thumbs. Kelsey ran over a second cup of tea for Hermione and Harry's owl, Prim, flew into the open kitchen window with that morning's _Daily Prophet._ Harry patted her head and stuck a small piece of toast into her mouth and she flew off.

Harry had looked at the date on the top of the _Prophet_ and it read August 10. "What could I possibly get her," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Harry, are you still having trouble thinking of ideas for her birthday? It's tomorrow, you know?" she said.

He nodded and went back to his porridge. "I'm sure you'll think of something. You've gotten her some good gifts since the battle," she said.

Harry put down his spoon, "Hermione, those have been little things. They're just because."

They continued eating in silence, with the occasional ruffle of the _Daily Prophet_, "What about a dog? I've always wanted a dog and I'm sure Ginny would love it," Harry suggested.

"Harry, honestly, I don't think that a dog is a good idea," she said.

"Why not? I think it's a good idea and I mean it's the only idea that I've had that isn't complete rubbish. It means something. It shows that I care about our future."

"It's not a practical idea," Hermione explained. "Ginny's leaving for Hogwarts in a few weeks and you're going to be starting training once Ginny's at school and even then you won't have the proper time to care and train for a dog."

"Alright, Hermione, I see your point. Remind me again what you and Ron got for Ginny for her birthday."

"Harry, I just told you the other day. We got her a broom servicing kit and _The Complete History of the Holyhead Harpies_.

Hermione looked pensive, she was clearly thinking of a gift that Harry could get. She folded up the paper and placed it back in front of Harry. She got up and put her dish in the sink and Teeney squealed in disappointment that she couldn't get the dish. Harry opened his mouth, "Hermione! I've got it! Go and get dressed! I'll leave a note for Ginny in case she comes over, but Mrs. Weasley's been trying to get her to pack and hang around the house lately."

Harry and Hermione ran upstairs and, "Wait! Harry, what are you thinking?" she asked rather breathlessly.

"Just trust me. Get dressed and we'll go!" he yelled as he slammed his bedroom door.

About ten minutes later, Harry and Hermione were dressed to go but only Harry knew where they were about to go. "Hold on," he said taking Hermione's hand.

A loud crack was heard and they disappeared from the grounds of Potter Manor. When they reappeared, Hermione dropped Harry's hand, "Where are we?" she asked.

"Holyhead. At the stadium where the Holyhead Harpies play," he said.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, for once, Hermione, I'm going to use my fame to my advantage," Harry told her. "The Harpies have their home opener on the 20th Ginny's birthday and I have tickets for her, but I want to try and do something more…elaborate," he explained.

"Why didn't you tell me you got tickets, Harry? That's a perfect gift," Hermione called out after Harry.

Harry headed towards the entrance of the stadium and a security wizard was half-asleep on a stool. "Hello," Harry said waking the man up.

"Oh, er, hello," the man said, "What can I do for you, sir?" he asked Harry.

"I, well, er I was wondering if I could speak to someone about the team?" Harry asked. He pushed his hair away from his scar revealing it to the guard.

"Oh, yes sir, Mr. Potter, sir. Right away! Here follow me," the guard said, "My name is Lyle. It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. Here, right this way," he said directing them down a long path under the stadium.

Lyle babbled on during the entire walk and Harry smiled and somewhat listened to what he was saying. Finally, they reached an office. "Here you go, Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter's friend, this is Glynnis Griffiths' office- the coach and manager."

The guard knocked on the door and they heard someone say, "Come in" and Lyle led the way into the office. "Ms. Griffiths this is Mr. Harry Potter and," Hermione interrupted, "Hermione Granger. Ms. Griffiths, it is so nice to meet you," Hermione said extending her hand.

"Thank you, Lyle. I'll take it from here. Welcome, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. What can I do for you today?" she asked stepping forward and shaking both of their hands.

"Please, call me, Harry. Well, Ms. Griffiths I'm honored to be here," Harry said. "You have an excellent organization here and I was wondering if I could ask a favor?" Harry asked.

"That all depends, Harry. What kind of favor are you looking for?" she responded.

Harry looked across the back wall of the office. It was filled with pictures of witches in green robes looking rather fierce, he was imagining what it would be like to see Ginny on this wall one day. "My girlfriend's birthday is tomorrow and I have tickets for your opening day, but I was wondering if it would be possible to have her meet the team after the match?"

Glynnis mulled over the request. She sat down at her desk and looked through the piles of parchment that littered her desk. "Please, sit," she said to Harry and Hermione.

They sat down in front of Glynnis and looked back and forth from one another. Harry was worried she was going to say 'no'. "Sorry, Harry, that my decision took so long," she said, "I just needed to look over the girls' schedule for today and on the twentieth."

Harry felt relieved. This was actually going to happen. Hermione seemed to breath a sigh of relief as well, because she settled into her chair. Glynnis stood up and Harry jumped out of his seat. "Harry, it looks good. We'll be able to accommodate you and your girlfriend after the match. I'll be able to give you some VIP badges and that will allow you to be in the press conference and if she wants she can go into the locker room."

"Wow. Thank you so much. Ginny will absolutely love this," Harry said with a broad smile across his face.

Glynnis opened the door and instructed Harry and Hermione to follow her. They continued back down the hallway that they came down; except for they took a turn and ended up on the stadium ground. "Woah," Harry admired. He had never stood on a professional Quidditch pitch, the closest that he experienced was at the Quidditch World Cup before his fourth year.

Glynnis blew into a whistle and the team came flying down from their drills. Harry recognized Gwenog Jones right away from the poster on Ginny's bedroom wall and from briefly meeting her at Slughorn's Christmas Party almost two years ago. Glynnis went up to the team and said something, while they all stared at Harry and Hermione. Then they heard most of the girls erupt into an, 'Aww' and Harry blushed. Hermione elbowed Harry in the ribs, "I think you did good, Harry."

Gwenog came up to Harry and shook his hand, "Hello Harry, it's good to see you again. So, we're more than happy to have you and your girlfriend see us after the game. I think it will be a _guaranteed _win, considering we're playing the Cannons."

Harry laughed thinking of Ron's poor Cannons, "Yes, I'm sure it'll be a decent match and you'll play to win. I'm just really excited to see her face."

They all talked for a little while longer and Glynnis came back and loaded Harry and Hermione up with a ton of Holyhead gear. Harry could not thank the team enough for their hospitality and told them all that he would be seeing them in the coming weeks.

When they left the stadium, Hermione could not stop congratulating Harry on this perfect gift for Ginny. Harry was gloating in triumph knowing that Ginny would be so excited.

They reappeared back at Potter Manor and Ron met them there. He was working long shifts and wanted to see Hermione before they went to her house for dinner. Hermione handed Harry her share of the souvenirs before bounding into Ron's arms.

"What have you two been doing all day?" Ron asked. "I saw the note on the table, but I saw that it was for Ginny. So, have you been trying to get her a gift?"

"Harry got the best gift for Ginny, Ron," Hermione informed him.

"What did you get her, mate?"

Hermione jumped in before Harry could even open his mouth. "Well, Harry and I were talking this morning and he asked me what we got Ginny. I told him about the book and the broom servicing kit and it dawned on him that he had gotten tickets for their home opener."

"So, that's the perfect gift? Holyhead tickets?" Ron asked.

"Not exactly," Harry responded. "For once, I used my fame. Hermione and I went to Holyhead and we talked to the coach and they're going to allow Ginny and I to be VIPs at their home opener. We're going to meet the team and sit in on the press conference and do 'owner' like things. It should be great."

"That's a great gift, Harry. Ginny will absolutely love it," Ron said. Hermione let out another squeal of excitement.

"The best part about it is Gwenog Jones herself will tell Ginny all about the Harpies and stuff, Ginny will only know about the game for her birthday," Harry explained.

The three of them headed into the study where Hermione dove into one of Harry's books and Ron and Harry started playing chess. Ron had beaten Harry twice when they heard someone floo into the house.  
"Hello!" Ginny called.

Harry rushed out of the study and greeted her while Ron and Hermione hid the Holyhead gifts. "What's over there?" Ginny asked pointing to where Hermione and Ron were standing awkwardly.

"Oh, er just some new wheezes that George and I were working on. It's not really ready yet- we better go put these somewhere before they combust," Ron covered up nervously.

"Just give them to Kelsey or Herc and they'll know what to do with them," Harry instructed.

Ginny was trying to hold back her laughter, "Harry, was that my birthday present?" she asked coyly dragging her finger down Harry's face. Harry blushed. "No, of course not. That's been hidden away for weeks," he said nervously.

Herc and Teeney appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Master Harry," Herc said, "Will you, Miss Ginny, Mr. Ron and Miss Hermione be staying for dinner?"

Ginny gave Harry a pleading look, "Please, I'm sure mum wouldn't mind and they really haven't gotten to cook dinner?"

"Sure. Do you want to floo your parents and tell them they can go out or come over here for dinner?"

"Definitely," she said letting go of Harry and she ran into the sitting room.

"Does Harry have any requests for supper?" Teeney asked.

"Not really. Whatever you guys want to make should be fine," Harry told Teeney.

Ginny came running back in, "They said they'd like the night to themselves, so it's just us 'kids'," she said.

"Excellent. Should we go tell Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Nah, we'll just call them when the food's ready," Ginny said.

Ginny made Harry come into the sitting room where she was already positioned on the couch. Harry straddled Ginny and began to kiss her. After 20 minutes or so, they heard someone clearing their throat. It was Herc. "Dinner's served," he said and he scurried out of the room, clearly embarrassed for interrupting.

Ron and Hermione were coming down the stairs at the same time that Harry and Ginny were leaving the sitting room. "Uh, Ron. You're shirt's on inside out," Ginny pointed out. Ron turned the usual shade of Weasley red and ran into the bathroom to fix his shirt.

When Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat at the table it was awkward at first, but when Ron entered the room the silence broke when he said, "Well, that was embarrassing."

After dinner, Harry informed the house-elves that they were going to clean up, Ron looked disappointed but dared to not cross Hermione before she went back to Hogwarts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed up around quarter of ten while everyone was looking through James' old collection of muggle movies. Mr. Weasley was fascinated, but Mrs. Weasley managed to drag him, Ron, and Ginny out of the house and they wished Harry and Hermione a goodnight.

Hermione hugged Harry before she left to go home. "See you tomorrow, Harry. And make sure you get your rest," she said with a wink.

_Make sure to get my rest_? 'What was that supposed to mean' Harry wondered. He scratched his head all the way upstairs and dropped into bed.

He woke up early the next morning, because he promised that he would take Ginny to the Ministry so she could get her apparating license. He showed up at the Burrow around 8:30 and Mrs. Weasley was busy preparing blueberry pancake for Ginny's birthday, since it was Ginny's favorite. "Morning, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he walked through the kitchen door. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Oh Harry, you scared me. I think we're all set, so if you want to go wake Ginny up before everyone else gets down here?"

"Definitely," he said as he crept up the stairs.

Ginny's door was slightly ajar and Harry peeked his head inside. Ginny was curled into a ball holding onto her pillow with her blankets pushed at her feet. Harry was careful not to let the door creak as he pushed it open. He tiptoed over to the bed and sat down, "Ginny," he whispered into her ear. He kissed her cheek and her nose and her forehead, before she stirred. She opened her eyes and Harry's face was hovering right over her own. "Morning," she said yawning. When she closed her mouth, Harry planted a kiss on her lips. "Happy Birthday," he said. "Come downstairs- your mum's got pancakes cooking and we should get down there before Ron does," Harry told her. Ginny got up and they heard Ron stirring upstairs. Harry and Ginny raced down the stairs, but Harry let her win only because it was her birthday.

After breakfast, Harry took Ginny to the Ministry so that she could get her apparating license. He sat outside the office while she was testing and he got some looks from people walking about the Ministry. Harry hated the attention, especially since it was Ginny's day. A half-hour later, Ginny jumped Harry outside of the office "I GOT IT! I GOT IT! AND ON MY FIRST TRY!" she cried. "Congratulations, Gin! I'm so proud of you," he told her with a kiss.

They walked around muggle London for the rest of the day; they found a park where they sat on a bench watching the children play on the jungle gym. "Harry, do you think one day we'll have kids?" she asked.

"We're gonna have a bunch of kids, but once we're ready," he told her. They wandered about for the rest of the day when they decided to go back to the Burrow for the party, but before they apparated back Ginny grabbed Harry's sleeve.

"Gin- what's wrong?"

"Harry, I know you probably got me something for my birthday, but I was wondering if I could spend the night at your house tonight?"

Ginny had never actually spent the night at Harry's house. He felt it wasn't right given the fact that Ron and Hermione had gotten the 'sex-talk' with Mrs. Weasley and he didn't want to disrespect the Weasleys. But, he and Ginny had slept in the same bed and he knew he was going to marry her and it was her birthday, so what was the harm in having her _spend_ the night?

"Definitely."

They apparated back to the Burrow where the entire Weasley clan was waiting for Ginny and Harry to get back. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted when they arrived.

Ginny jumped into Charlie's arms, since he came all the way from Romania and continued to hug all of her brothers. Mrs. Weasley served diner and for once everyone but Ginny offered to do the dishes. After Ginny blew out the candles and the cake was served, she was sticking a forkful of cake into her mouth when she asked, "So, where are my presents?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! That is not what birthdays are about! You should be grateful that we are all here to celebrate with you," Mrs. Weasley said before she started tearing.

"Mum, mum, mum, I'm sorry I was only joking. I'm not that big of a prat," she said. Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared into the house and reappeared with gifts while Ginny was still eating her cake.

"This one is from Bill and Fleur," Ron said nodding in the direction of his eldest brother. Ginny pulled the purple wrappings off the gift. It was a set of French lotions, soaps and perfumes.

"Eet eez wonderful," Fleur said.

Harry frowned. He preferred Ginny's flowery shampoo and current scent. Ginny hugged Bill and Fleur and tore through the rest of her gifts; Percy got her a new set of quills (a very Percy present), Charlie got her a new dragon-hide bag for school, and Ron and Hermione got her the book and a broom servicing kit. When she got to George's, she stopped and sat next to George while she opened it. "Excellent, George! I've been meaning to get some new wheezes before term starts."

"Er, well, Ron should we tell them?" George asked looking at Ron.

"It's more your news than mine," Ron replied.

"Well, you're my partner, Ron," George said.

"Will you just tell us," Mr. Weasley told his sons.

"Well, Fred and I were toying with the idea of buying Zonko's and a few weeks ago Ron and I acted on it. We now have two Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. One in Diagon Alley and the other in Hogsmeade," George said.

"Oh congratulations, you two!" Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled her boys in for a hug.

"All right, Mum, let's get back to the lady of the hour," George said pulling his mother off of him.

"Here Ginny, this one is from your mother and I," Mr. Weasley said as he handed her a small box.

She carefully opened the wrappings and opened the box. Inside was a new silver watch with a pale blue face. She was awestricken, "Wow," was all she could get out at first, then, "thanks Mum, thanks Dad." She embraced her parents for a minute and kissed them both.

Harry went last. He gave her the tickets to the game and she was really excited to finally see her favorite team play, she had only ever listen to their games on the radio. He had also talked to his parent's portrait one night and his mother suggested a gold necklace that was in the attic. It was a small heart with a small ruby and diamond in the center. Ginny couldn't think of a way to thank Harry, but she kissed him on the cheek and Harry placed the necklace carefully around her neck.

George set off some of his new Whiz Bangs and they lit up the sky. Bill and Fleur were the first to leave, then George who winked at Harry when Harry said 'to have a goodnight', Ron and Hermione had snuck off together while Harry was talking to George and finally Percy left. Ginny informed Harry of her plan and told him to wait up.

Harry thanked the Weasleys for everything and he apparated to Potter Manor. He did a last minute cleanup, even though his house-elves had successfully removed every speck of dirt in the mansion.

Harry anxiously waited in the sitting room for Ginny, but would stand up and pace. After what felt like an eternity to Harry, Ginny appeared outside. It was quarter to 2. When she reached the door, she jumped Harry for the second time that day, but this time filled with fire and more passion. He carried her upstairs to his bedroom and she practically ripped his shirt off. Harry didn't worry about getting carried away, he took the basic precautions and he let Ginny have her way with him. After all, it was her birthday.

When they were done, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and fell asleep. He knew he wanted to marry Ginny Weasley and spend every moment with her by his side.


	15. Chapter 15: Boys Night Out

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to keep thanking all of you guys for the reviews, because it really does mean a lot to me. It makes me want to write more all of the time! So, keep coming back!Any comments, reviews, are suggestions are welcome and I'm glad all of you guys are liking this. Here's Chapter 15- Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Boys Night Out**

Harry and Ginny had only slept for a few hours before she got dressed and headed back to the Burrow. Harry kissed her goodbye and she held onto him, "Harry, I love you," she whispered.

He kissed her ear and whispered back, "I love you too, Gin. But, you better get home. I don't need your parents or even your brothers finding out about this." She nodded and kissed Harry's lips once more and disapparated.

He closed the front doors and ran his hands through his hair. The grandfather clock in the entranceway chimed. It was 5:30. Harry thought for a moment, so that's what Hermione meant yesterday by 'get your rest'. So Ginny had been planning this. He smiled to himself and went back to bed- he had quite the day. While he was lying in bed, he thought about the possibility of proposing to Ginny before she went back to school. He wanted to do it, but he wanted to wait out the school year, so they could really be together.

The door to Harry's bedroom was pushed opened later that morning. Ginny tiptoed across the room to the other side of the bed. She stopped and took off her shoes and crawled into bed with Harry. She curled up against him and she wrapped his arm around her. He yawned and slowly opened his eyes. He knew it was Ginny; otherwise it would be a fairly weird wake-up call from Ron or Hermione. Ginny rolled around and came nose-to-nose with Harry, "Morning, love," he said. She kissed him in response.

"No problems this morning?" he asked.

"Nope, they didn't even notice I was gone," she told him.

"Well, that's because you didn't take a flying car," he said jokingly.

She laughed and he threw his head back on the pillow while Ginny climbed on top of him and he leaned forward to kiss her. Harry was still shirtless from the night before and Ginny was working on unbuttoning her blouse, "Gin, Gin- what's the rush?" he joked helping her unbutton.

"I don't know," she said, "I just want to try it again." Harry accepted that reason and pulled Ginny closer to him and they got lost in each other.

A few hours later, they were snuggling under the blankets when they heard someone in the house. Ginny hopped out of bed and grabbed her clothes and she ran into the bathroom. Harry pulled on a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were thrown across the chair. "Harry?" the voice called. "Harry?"

Harry ran out into the hallway, "I'm coming!" he called back. He went back into his room where Ginny was coming out of the bathroom. "Who is it?" she whispered.

"I think Ron's here," Harry said. "How should we do this? Do you want to wait here and wait til he leaves?"

"I think that's best. There's no other way we could do it without being too obvious," she said. Harry leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back."

He descended the stairs and Ron was talking to Herc. "What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Cannons game today? The owner came into the shop and was pretty much giving out tickets to their home opener. Harry, are you alright?"

Harry was a little winded and had beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Oh yeah, I'm fine," he said. It was an obvious lie. He was preoccupied about Ginny upstairs.

"You sure? You look sick. If you don't want to go just tell me, but Hermione doesn't really want to go. I mean I could just ask Neville, but I'm sure he's not a big Cannons fan."

"No, no, it's fine. I just need to shower and I mean you're wearing your work clothes. Is George gonna let you skip work?"

"Eh- it's fine. He's got Angelina there helping him and he said I could go. So, I guess I'll go home and change. Do you think you can skip the shower? The match starts at 1 and that's only an half-hour from now."

Harry nodded, "Sure."

Ron opened the front door and left, "See you in a bit," he said before he disapparated.

Harry ran back up the stairs where Ginny was sitting on the bed. "That was close," she said.

"Too close. I'm sorry we can't be together the rest of the afternoon, Ron just got tickets to the Cannons home opener and he asked if I could go, but he could tell I was preoccupied."

"So, what should I do?" Ginny wondered.

"I think he'll be too busy to notice that you're not at the Burrow when he's there now to get changed. Stay here and when we leave then head back home. I think that's the best plan."

Ginny agreed with Harry and she picked out his clothes for the match. Last week, she and Hermione had gone with Harry and Ron shopping for new clothes. She held out a clean pair of jeans and a short sleeve plaid shirt. "Thanks," he said pecking her on the cheek. He put on the clean clothes and went into the bathroom; Ginny followed and helped Harry try to comb his hair.

"It'll be fine," she said while she ran the comb through his hair. Harry patted the back of his head squashing his wild hair, "I'm sure it'll be fine, but I'd rather hang out with you."

"I know, I know," she said, "But you're going to have a good time with Ron

Harry shook his head, smiled, and kissed her. He could hear the front doors opening, "He's here."

"Have a good time," Ginny told him. Harry waved over his shoulders disappearing down the stairs, while Ginny stayed in Harry's room.

Harry and Ron apparated to the Cannons stadium. Ron was covered in orange from head to toe. "Ron, you sure you're wearing enough gear?" Harry asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Very funny, Harry. This is my first _real_ match. I've got to show my support, since they have almost no fans."

When they were heading to their seats, the crowd was seemed to reflect the colors of the Kenmare Kestrals- emerald green. "Blimey, don't the Cannons have any fans?" Ron muttered.

"Oi! Ron! Harry!" called a voice.

It was Seamus. "Didn't think I'd see you two here," he commented.

"Seamus!" they said. "How've you been? We haven't seen you since June during the castle reconstruction."

"Ay, yeah that was a lot of work, but the castle looks good. McGonagall and Shacklebolt did an excellent job organizing it. But, I gotta go- do you guys want to get drinks after the match?"

"Sounds great," Harry said. "The Leaky sound good?"

"Excellent. I'll see you guys there," Seamus said before disappearing into the crowd. Harry and Ron headed towards their seats after quickly grabbing some butterbeers.

The match was an utter disappointment for the Cannons. After four hours of the Kestrals scoring goal after goal, their seeker caught the snitch making the final score 940-10.

Ron left the stadium shaking his head. "Why can't we get a good chaser, at least? It would make the matches that much more competitive, but Mackenzie and Nettleton can't make a single pass and Bobbitt can't score. It also doesn't help that Holt can't make a save, so maybe we should get a new keeper while we're at it." Ron continued talking about everything that the Cannons needed, while Harry somewhat listened. He was enjoying being just a normal person; attending Quidditch matches, going out for drinks with friends, hanging out with his girlfriend, and just not having anything to worry about.

Diagon Alley was rather quiet when they apparated outside the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone must have been heading home for supper, Ron led the way into the pub and Seamus had a table in the back with Dean and Neville.

"Harry! Ron! How have you two been? I haven't seen you guys since June," Dean said. Harry slid into the booth next to Neville and Ron sat down next to Dean while Seamus pulled up a chair to the edge of the table. Harry felt rather odd being with Dean, since Harry was really dating Ginny now.

"Everything's been pretty good. I've just been enjoying my time off before training," Harry said.

"Training? What are you going to be doing?" Dean asked.

"Oh- I'm going to be an auror," Harry explained.

"That's great. Congratulations, Harry!" Dean said.

"Yeah and Neville's going to be one too," Harry said.

"Really, Neville? You're going to be an auror? That's excellent, how come you didn't tell us?" Seamus asked.

"I dunno. I didn't really tell anyone, Harry and Ron were there when I decided," Neville said.

"That's excellent, really excellent," Dean commented.

"Hey let's get some drinks," Seamus said pounding his fists on the table.

Harry put his hand up and a girl he recognized came up to the table. "Hey Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. What are you guys doing here?" she said.

"Hey Hannah," Neville said nervously. "We were just meeting for some drinks."

"That's great. What can I get you, guys?" she asked.

"Well, this first round's on me," Harry said. "If we could get some butterbeers."

"C'mon Harry, let's get some firewhiskey. We haven't seen each other in almost two months, let's have some fun."

Harry turned to Hannah, "I guess we'll have a round of firewhiskeys. Just open up a tab under my name and I'll get it later."

Hannah nodded and walked back to the bar. Harry turned and looked at Neville and asked, "Was that Hannah Abbott?" Neville nodded and blushed a little bit.

"Neville, do you have a thing for Hannah?" Harry asked. Neville shrugged, but blushed a little again and straightened up when Hannah came back to the table with their drinks. "Here you go, boys," she said placing the glasses of firewhiskey down on the table.

Seamus picked up his glass and held it in the air, "To Harry," he said. Harry shook his head, "No, we're not doing any toasts to me. To Hogwarts," he proposed.

Dean agreed, "To Hogwarts- the place where we met and became friends."

"To Hogwarts," they all said and they drank. Harry felt the back of his throat burn, but he felt highly satisfied with himself.

The next several rounds went back even smoother than the first. Hannah brought round after round of drinks, George and Lee Jordan came in and they had quite the boy's night out going. Around 1 in the morning, Hannah came over and Neville had been brave enough to buy her a drink and she was sitting with all of the boys. George had revealed to Ron and Lee that he and Angelina were seeing each other, and Harry busted out laughing saying that he knew. Ron looked at Harry and asked how he knew, "Bill and I walked in on them on my birthday when we were going to Gringotts and Angelina was in George's pajamas."

Ron hit George in the shoulder, "Bill and Harry knew, but me- your own brother and your partner, you couldn't tell me?"

George smiled at Ron, "Ronniekins, I didn't tell you because I didn't know how it was going to go, but it's going really well. We're having a great time together."

Ron smiled at his brother, "I'm glad. You two deserve to be happy after Fred." And the next toast was to Fred, then the next one was to Colin, the next to Lupin, and to they continued toasting those who died. It got a little depressing until they started toasting to themselves.

Around 2, Tom the barkeep asked Hannah if she could close up, so he could go home. But, Hannah made the boys wrap it up and Harry drunkenly closed up his tab.

Ron, Harry, Lee and George said goodnight to Seamus, Dean, Neville and Hannah. Ron, Harry and Lee spent the night at George's because George didn't trust Ron and Harry apparating or flooing to the Burrow or Potter Manor.

The next morning, the sun shined brightly through the small windows of George's flat. "Blimey, George! Don't you have any blinds?" Ron said. Harry rolled over on the floor, "I don't feel well at all," he said. "Neither do I," Ron said.

George came out of the kitchen with two vials, "Here you two, drink this." He held out the vials and handed them to Ron and Harry. They took them and followed George's instructions.

"George, what are you trying to kill us?" Ron asked.

"No. It's a hangover potion. I know it tastes disgusting, but it'll help you get rehydrated and at least on your feet and not on my floor."

Harry swallowed the liquid and cringed. "Alright there, Harry?"

He slowly nodded and finished the rest of the potion. He walked the vial back into the kitchen and washed it out.

"You were babbling a lot about our baby sister last night, Harry," George said.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. 'What did he say? He didn't say anything about Ginny spending the night and their first time? What could he have possibly said?'

Ron laughed. "Ron, you wouldn't stop talking about Hermione either. So, don't be giving Harry a hard time. Both of you kept saying that you're going to marry them one day," George continued.

Both Ron and Harry blushed and smiled at George. "Thanks for everything, George. I'll see you guys later, I really need to shower and get something to eat," Harry said.

George patted Harry on the back, "Take it easy, mate, and don't do too much today. Ron, on the other hand, better get his arse moving because we have to open the shop in about twenty minutes." Ron groaned while Harry stepped into the fireplace and went home.

Upon arrival, Kelsey and Teeney were running around the house making sure that everything was in the right place. Harry waved to them and went upstairs and got back into his bed. He was tired and still felt extremely hungover.

Kelsey came up to his bedside, "Excuse me, Harry?" she said. Harry lifted his head off the pillow, "What's up, Kelsey?"

"Can I get you anything? Water? Toast? Tea?" she asked.

"Some toast and water would be nice," he said.

"I'll be right back," she told him and she scurried out of the room.

She came back ten minutes later with a large glass of water and plain toast with butter and jam. She left it on his nightstand and Harry rolled over and took a bite, "Thanks, Kelsey," he said. She curtsied and left the room. Harry continued eating and felt a little bit better. He finally got in the shower and cleaned himself up. He decided to go to the Burrow and surprise Ginny.

He got to the fireplace and was ready to go when Ginny appeared in the entranceway. He greeted her with a kiss and she backed away, "Oh, Harry. What were you drinking?"

He frowned. "Ron and I went out after the match last night with Seamus, Dean and Neville. We had a lot to drink."

"I think I can still taste it," she said wiping her lips. "How were you feeling this morning?"

"Not good. I never want to drink that much again."

She kissed his cheek and they went into the den where Harry had moved his father's collection of muggle movies. "Which one would you like to watch?" he offered. She sorted through the movies and decided on _Young Frankenstein_. "This looks interesting," she said.

Harry shrugged and took the movie from her and he placed it in the VCR. "I've only ever watched Dudley's movies from behind the glass door or whenever the Dursleys would leave."

He sat down on the couch and Ginny curled up against him. They fell asleep watching the movie in the darkened room; they awoke to Ron wandering through the house. "Oi, you two! Wake up!"

Harry stretched and Ginny yawned. "What time is it?" she asked.

"It's seven-thirty. Mum's wondering where you two were. Ginny said you'd be back for dinner at six." Harry and Ginny got off the couch and Harry straightened up the couch cushions.

They all flooed to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley was setting plates of food down on the table, "There you go, everyone eat up."

Harry hadn't really eaten anything all day and this meal tasted really good. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was just what he needed. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. The food's really excellent," he said.

"No problem at all dear, I'm glad you like it," she responded. She sat down opposite Mr. Weasley with Ron on one side of the table and Harry and Ginny on the other. Throughout dinner, Mr. Weasley was chatting Ron up about the new store and all of the preparations, while Mrs. Weasley talked with Ginny and Harry about Harry's house and how it's been set up. Ginny turned to Harry and suggested that they have her parents over for dinner, since they had only been to the house once since he's moved in, "Definitely," Harry said, "I'm sure that the house-elves would love some company besides me."

After dinner, Ginny, Ron and Harry played a game of Exploding Snap in the sitting room. Mrs. Weasley brought in an apple pie when they were finished and Ron dove into it. Ron with his mouth full of pie told Harry that Seamus had stopped in the shop today and asked if Ron and Harry wanted to go out again next week. Harry's stomach churned, "We'll see, Ron."


	16. Chapter 16: The Whole Family

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. Sorry that it's taken me a few days to update, my life's been stressful. It seems most of these chapters are getting a little fluffy (the next chapter will have a little bit of drama). I just want to keep thanking everyone for commenting and reviewing because it really means a lot to me. The more you guys comment, the faster I tend to update (so, I suggest commenting)! Thanks for the support! Enjoy Chapter 16!

**Chapter 16: The Whole Family**

Harry went back to Potter Manor alone after dinner at the Weasleys. Ginny had asked him before dessert if he wanted her to sneak over again, he told her that they "shouldn't make it regular, it should be more 'spontaneous'". She looked sad, but Harry said that only because he didn't want to get caught and deal with any of the Weasley boys.

The sitting room was dark when Harry flooed in, but the lights seemed to automatically turn on at Harry's arrival. Herc ran to Harry's feet, "Harry, can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Why don't you three relax tomorrow? I think I can manage by myself."

"As you wish, Harry. I'll go tell the others," Herc said as he ran out of the entranceway. Harry shook his head, "Silly elf," he muttered. He climbed the stairs and got into bed.

The next morning he awoke to Ginny standing over him. "Morning," she said. He rubbed his eyes, "Wow, wasn't expecting to see you so early," he commented.

"C'mon get up!" she said. "It's gorgeous out! We should go flying and then I thought I'd help you get dinner together tonight. Everyone's coming over, remember?"

How could he have forgotten? He just promised yesterday that everyone could come over for dinner. "What time is it?" he asked. "Harry, you really need to wear that watch of yours. You're always asking what time it is," Ginny joked.

Harry climbed out of bed and walked over to the dresser where the watch that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him last year was. He placed it on his wrist and nodded, "That's better," he commented.

"What time is it, then?" she asked in a know-it-all voice.

"Oh, it's 11:30," he said.

"See- it's not that early," she informed him.

He pulled on a t-shirt and jeans and they headed outside to the Quidditch pitch. "This is much better than playing at the Burrow," Ginny said.

Harry laughed. This was their first time playing at Potter Manor. Ginny was trying to focus on scoring, so Harry was playing keeper. "I don't know how Ron did this," Harry said. "This is stressful and it kind of hurts." He tossed the quaffle back to Ginny.

"Being seeker isn't stressful?" Ginny shouted to him. "I was really nervous when I played for that game against Ravenclaw."

"I don't know. It was always so easy. I mean it wasn't easy my first year when Quirrell was jinxing my broom, and not so easy when Dobby set that bludger on me second year, but all of the other times it wasn't so bad," Harry explained.

They played for three and a half hours. Ginny scored a lot on Harry, he only made a handful of saves. "You should play against a _real_ keeper. We should get a game going later after dinner."

"Well you could have at least tried," Ginny teased. Harry shook his head, "I _was _trying. That's why I said you should play against Ron later."

Ginny laughed, "Well, that was a pathetic attempt at trying," she mocked.

They walked back towards the house holding hands. When they opened the door, Kelsey and Teeney were hard at work preparing dinner.

"Hey, guys! I told you that I'd cook today. You should've taken the time off. I can cook tonight for everyone," he pleaded.

"But, but, we already started," Teeney managed to stutter out.

"Fine, but starting tomorrow you're taking an entire week off," Harry said sternly.

Kelsey and Teeney bobbed their heads back and forth and continued to work on dinner.

"Can we at least make dessert?" Ginny asked.

Kelsey was very enthusiastic about this idea, "Yes, yes, yes! Of course you can!" she squealed.

Harry pulled Ginny aside, "I've really never baked anything before, Gin. What are you thinking of making?"

"Mum's showed me how to bake a cake. I think that's best considering you're having my entire family over, except Charlie. And George said to make an extra plate because he's bringing someone."

Harry smiled because he thought he knew who that someone was. They got to work on the cake. After a brief flour fight and putting frosting on each other, the cake was finally done and just in time for the Weasleys to come over.

Mrs. Weasley was the first one over, followed by Bill and Fleur, Hermione, then Mr. Weasley and Percy, then Ron, and George and Angelina brought up the rear.

Ginny shot Harry a look when she saw that it was Angelina that George had brought to dinner. Harry kind of shrugged and smiled; she walked over to where Harry was standing.

"Did you know George was bringing Angelina?" Ginny asked Harry.

Harry nodded and it looked like Hermione was asking Ron the same thing. "When did that start?" Ginny asked again.

"Dunno, but I've kind of known for a while now."

"Really? How long is _a while?_"

"Since, my birthday," he said.

"You've known since your birthday and never said anything?" she lovingly hit him and Harry let out, "Hey!"

George saw this and told Ginny not to abuse her boyfriend. Everyone chuckled as they saw Harry turn bright red. But, everyone was still curious about Angelina and George.

During dinner, Mrs. Weasley was asking Angelina a million questions when finally George stepped in. Everyone grew really quiet when George stood up. "I know that everyone's quite curious about Angie and I," he said, "I think I can speak for the both of us by saying that's its been going really well."

Angelina nodded in agreement. "So, can everyone stop the interrogation and no one needs to notify the _Daily Prophet_ about us. Now, everyone get back to this amazing meal that Harry and Ginny made."

"Actually, Teeney and Kelsey are responsible for dinner," Harry pointed out. "But, you should enjoy it anyways, because they worked really hard on it." And everyone went back to his or her plates.

Towards the end of dinner, Ginny was looking around the table gauging how much food everyone had left. "I was wondering if anyone wanted to play some Quidditch after dinner, like old times?" Ginny asked the brood.

Everyone seemed eager to play, except Fleur and Hermione. Ron and George went to the Burrow and grabbed the brooms that were in the broom shed and then they formed teams. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were on one team, while the other consisted of George, Angelina and Bill. Angelina and Ginny played Chasers, Ron and George played Keepers, while Harry and Bill played Seekers. Hermione maintained her usual duties of releasing the balls and keeping score. Hermione, Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all sitting watching the group play a fairly competitive game of three on three.

After an hour, Harry had finally caught a glimpse of the snitch, but Bill didn't miss it either. Harry darted after the snitch and grabbed it before almost crashing into Angelina. "Not fair, Harry!" Bill called, "My broom's ancient!"

Ginny came swooping into where Bill and Harry were hovering, "That settles it, we win 270 to 90."

"I think we should do a rematch, but switch the teams up. Harry and Ginny together is like some formula to dominate all of us," George said.

"Hey! What about my saves?" Ron objected.

"What about your saves?" Ginny asked. "They weren't that good."

Ron scowled. "Fine," he said, "I want to change up the teams, too."

"Very good, Ronnie-kins. Well, let's put Harry, Ron, and Angelina together and Bill, Ginny and I will be a team," George suggested.

"Fine. I'll still make sure we win," Ginny said.

"We'll see about that," Harry said. "Hermione! We're ready for you! You can toss the quaffle."

Hermione walked onto the field grabbing the quaffle from George and holding the snitch in her other hand. She released it and it hovered and flew off into the distance. Harry tried to keep his eye on it. "Get that snitch, Harry!" Ron called from the hoops.

Harry shook his head focusing back on the snitch. Hermione called out, "Here it comes!" And she threw the quaffle in the air with all of her might.

Ginny, naturally, grabbed it on its way back down and she flew off towards Ron. Ron seemed extra determined to not let his sister score. Ginny shot at the right hoops and Ron smacked it away to Angelina with the tail end of his broom. Ginny looked extremely angry and she flew towards Angelina who was getting ready to shoot at George. Ginny didn't even let George block the shot; she flew right into the quaffle, caught it, and flew straight back at Ron. Right as Ginny was about to shoot, Harry saw the snitch. It was by Ron's left-most hoop. Ginny saw it too, because she yelled. But, it was too late. Harry had plunged from the sky and caught the snitch before Ginny had even tried shooting.

"Sorry, Gin," Harry said. "I saw it, too."

Ginny looked extremely disappointed while Ron cheered for Harry quite loudly. Everyone flew to the ground and their 'spectators' ran onto the field. Ginny was quite angry and Ron and he wasn't doing anything to help, except egg her on. Harry had to pull her back, while Mrs. Weasley scolded Ron for teasing his sister.

Harry, in order to restore sanity, shouted, "There's cake inside!" Ron dragged Hermione back up towards the house in utter excitement, while the rest of the family followed behind Ron. Harry and Ginny brought up the rear, "I'm sorry about before," he told her.

"You shouldn't be sorry about it. I know you were playing to win."

"But, I could tell that you wanted to win. Your family brought out the competitiveness in me."

"It's ok. I shouldn't have been such a sore loser. You did do a great job outflying Bill to the snitch."  
"But only because I have a brand new broom, while he's flying that old Cleansweep 5."

"Just accept that you won, will you?" she said.

"Fine. I was on and it felt really nice to be flying like that again."

"Wasn't it? I can't wait to go back to school and fly with the team."

Harry's face dropped. _Ginny was ready to go back to school? _Ginny immediately retracted what she said, "No, Harry, that's not what I meant. I'm just excited about Quidditch. You know that, right?"

Harry nodded and they continued walking back towards the house. He felt guilty for making Ginny feel bad, he understood that she was excited about the prospect of Quidditch scouts at the games. He just had to make it through the school year. They continued up to the house hand-in-hand and they entered the kitchen to find the whole Weasley family digging into the cake. "Do you like it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah it's really great," Ron said stepping towards them.

"I made it," Ginny said proudly.

"No you didn't. Mum definitely made this cake," he argued.

"Ron, we made it," Harry said gesturing to Ginny and himself.

"Really?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?" Harry asked.

"I just didn't think Ginny or you for that matter could bake."

"Fair enough. Well, we can and we did," Ginny added.

Hermione handed both Harry and Ginny a slice of cake, "Leave them alone, Ronald," she said dragging him away.

Harry laughed. "They'll never change, will they?" Ginny whispered. "Doubt it. But, it's good for them. Could you imagine what it would be like if they were couple-y at all times?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that they're still Ron and Hermione," she said.

"It's kind of nice having the whole family, isn't it?" she asked.

It was nice. Harry's house was filled with the people that he loved and he was really quite happy about it. "Yeah, it's excellent," he said.


	17. Chapter 17: A Day of Surprises

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. Sorry that it's taken me a few days to update, my life's been stressful. I just want to keep thanking everyone for commenting and reviewing because it really means a lot to me. The more you guys comment, the faster I tend to update (so, I suggest commenting)! Thanks for the support! Enjoy Chapter 17!

**Chapter 17: A Day of Surprises**

The morning of the Harpies match was an eventful one at Potter Manor. Harry woke up to Kreacher and Herc arguing about the laundry and Harry had to pick the two elves up and separate them. "But Harry, Kreacher has been around longer than this," he told Harry while he pointed his dirty finger up towards Herc.

Harry decided that it would be best if he organized the chores so none of the elves did too much and so that he didn't do his fair share of work. Then when he went downstairs to get breakfast, Teeney had flooded the sink and she got upset with herself. Harry tried to calm her down when she started trying to slam her ears into a cabinet. "Teeney, Teeney, Teeney, it's nothing," he said gesturing towards the sink. "Finite Incantantum!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at the flooding sink. It immediately ceased. "Merlin! What a morning," he muttered to himself.

Once Harry had made it through what he thought was the end of the disasters, he heard yelling and doors slamming upstairs. 'Oh no, Ron and Hermione?' he thought. Ron came stomping down the stairs and plopped himself down at the table.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"No idea. She's mental. Every little thing I do isn't right," Ron tried to explain.

Ron reached for the box of cereal sitting on the table, while Kelsey brought him a cup of tea. "Thanks," he told her. She curtsied and disappeared.

"What do you mean 'every little thing I do isn't right'?" Harry asked.

"Well George and I are opening that new shop, right? But, George needs me to go up there and oversee it."  
"That's great," Harry said. "Isn't it?"

"That's what I thought because I'd be right there in Hogsmeade. But, when I told her she went insane," Ron said frustrated.

Ginny came into the kitchen, "Morning," she said kissing the top of his head.

"Morning, Ginny," Ron said through his cereal.

"What are you doing here?" she asked back.

Harry tried to get Ron's attention. He hadn't told Ginny about Ron and Hermione spending some nights at the house. Ginny caught Harry waving, "Was there something that you've been meaning to tell me?"

"Nope. Er, well yeah- Ron and Hermione sometimes stay the night here, instead of the Burrow," he tried to explain.

Ron was biting his tongue nervously. "And you say that I can't spend the night here?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yeah, I just don't think that it's right," Harry sputtered out.

Ginny winked at Harry. She was putting on a show, so Ron wouldn't realize anything.

Ron stood up and his eyes widened at what his sister was saying. "Oh by the way, Ron," Ginny said. "George was over for dinner last night and he said you better get to work. Early. Or else."

Ron grabbed his coat off the back of the chair and started swearing under his breath.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Hermione."

Ginny's face dropped. "Do you know what it's about?" Harry asked.

She nodded slowly, "But I can't tell you Hermione made me promise."

Harry changed the subject immediately if Hermione didn't want him to know then he wasn't going to butt in. Ginny reached for the box of cereal, while Kelsey brought over some more tea. "Thanks, Kels," Ginny said patting the elf on the head.

Harry and Ginny continued eating, "What time are we leaving for the match?" she asked between bites.

"Probably around 12," he said.

"But, the match doesn't start until 2," she asked.

"It's fine. We'll be able to…relax when we get there," Harry said trying not to drop the VIP surprise.

Ginny shrugged and went back to her cereal, but she quickly looked up, "Is Hermione still here?"

Harry hadn't thought about it. She still could've been upstairs in 'her' bedroom. "She might still be upstairs, do you want to talk to her?"

Ginny put her spoon down and excused herself from the table. She kissed Harry's cheek on her way upstairs. Harry could her the door to the bathroom open and then nothing.

Prim tapped at the window with that morning's _Daily Prophet_. He flipped through the paper. There was really nothing too unusual; Hogwarts updates, Kingsley's daily message, the usual advertisements for Flourish and Blotts, Quidditch previews and then Harry stumbled across an article that caught his eye.

"_Harry Potter: The Boy Who's Where? By Rita Skeeter_**"**

Harry was furious. But he continued to read on, "_Where has Harry Potter gone? Is he dead? Where could he be? I, Rita Skeeter, am going to tell you…" _

By the end of the article, Harry was in stitches. Rita had predicted since Harry hadn't been seen since around his birthday, he must be dead. Logical. Was there really no news that Rita needed to write a fake story about whether or not Harry was alive and nursing his wounds?

Ginny reappeared in the kitchen with Hermione. Harry was still laughing about the article. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Harry tapped the article and both girls picked up the paper examining it carefully. They both had the same reaction to the title as Harry did.

"She is such a piece of work," Hermione said.

"Agreed. Is there really nothing else going on that she had to write this?" Ginny asked.

"Keep reading because it gets better," Harry told them.

By the end of the article neither one of the girls could stop laughing. Ginny and Hermione sat down. Ginny poured herself a fresh bowl of cereal, while Hermione made toast and grabbed some fruit.

Harry shrugged. "You all right, Hermione?" he asked.

She turned and looked over her shoulder, "Fine," she answered, "it will all be fine."

He nodded and they all went back to eat. "Oh Gin, I've got to give you something," he said.

Harry went upstairs to one of the spare rooms where he had hid all of the Harpies gear and he grabbed the pile and went back downstairs.

"What's all of this?" she asked.

Harry picked up the top shirt and held it up. "I thought you might want some new things," he told her as he handed her the new shirt.

"It's great. You didn't have to do that though, Harry," she kissed him on the cheek and left to go change shirts.

"You haven't told her about everything else, did you?" Hermione whispered.

"No, I'm waiting to surprise her with that one," he replied. Hermione smiled, "Harry, she's going to be so excited!"

Ginny came back in sporting her new shirt, "Fits great," she pointed out. Hermione gave her the thumbs up, "Looks great!" she said.

Hermione finished her breakfast and insisted that she clean the dishes herself and not any of Harry's elves. Kelsey watched as Hermione washed the dishes; she looked quite frustrated with Hermione. Hermione gathered her belongings and told Harry and Ginny to have a great time at the match.

Harry and Ginny spent their time before leaving for the match lounging on the couch. They talked about memories of Hogwarts and Quidditch; Ginny rested her head on Harry's lap as he stroked her hair. He looked at his watch, "I think we should get going."

Ginny picked herself up and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck once he stood. "Thank you so much for this," she said kissing him softly. "This might be one of the greatest gifts."

Harry kissed her back on the cheek and told her that it was nothing. They walked outside and disapparated. When they reappeared outside of the stadium, Harry pulled two passes out of his pocket and handed one to Ginny. "What is it?" she asked.

"Read it," he instructed. She inspected the badge and lit up. "VIPs? Really? How did you get these? What does that mean?" she couldn't stop asking questions.

He nodded and said, "It means that you're going to meet them after the match and we're going to be able to sit in on the press conference. I think our seats got upgraded too."

"Oh my god! Harry, you're the best boyfriend of all time!" she squealed and kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a smile. "I had to 'be Harry'".

Ginny furrowed her brow, "What do you mean you had to 'be Harry'?"

"I had to use the 'Boy-Who-Saved-the-World Scar'," he explained.

"Well, thank you. I know that you hate that. But, this is like all of my dreams coming true right now! I'm with Harry Potter at a Holyhead Harpies match. If only I was on the team, then my life would be so good right now," she continued on with delight.

Harry led her to the stadium to the player's entrance where Lyle met them.  
"Hello again, Lyle. How are you today?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter! I'm great. You must be…Ginny," he said. Ginny smiled and bobbed her head back and forth. "Well, follow me," he directed.

Harry and Ginny held hands as they followed Lyle; Ginny could not stop smiling. They reached Glynnis' door and Lyle knocked, "Come in," they heard.

Ginny's face was priceless when she saw Glynnis. She could not believe that she was meeting Glynnis Griffiths, the former Harpie Seeker. "Hello, Ginny," Glynnis said extending her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Ginny took her hand and shook it; she was in complete disbelief. "It is such an honor to meet you," Ginny managed to get out. Glynnis and Ginny spoke for over an hour and a half about Quidditch and the Harpies, before Glynnis needed to excuse herself to go and make sure the team was prepped and ready to fly. But before she left, Glynnis told Ginny that the Harpies would be keeping their eyes on her.

Harry had to practically hold Ginny up on the way to their seats; she was extremely giddy, "Harry, they're going to keep their eye on me- on me!" she kept saying. Harry couldn't stop laughing at Ginny; she was like a kid in a candy store. She kept pointing out things that were for sale. By the time they had gotten to their seats, Harry was carrying even more Holyhead souvenirs than he had gotten a few weeks ago, except this time he made sure that he had gotten Teddy some presents.

Harry and Ginny got to their seats minutes before the Harpies were going to start warming up. Ginny's eyes widened when the announcer cried out, "HERE COME YOUR HOLYHEAD HARPIES!" She bounced up and down in her seat and kept squeezing Harry's arm.

"Wow," was all that Ginny could muster out as the Harpies flew gracefully through the air. She stared in disbelief at her surroundings. She held Harry's hand and looked him in the eyes, 'Thanks again," she said. She then planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Ginny, it's really nothing. I'm just happy to see you enjoying yourself." She rested her head against his shoulder until the match began. The referees walked onto the field holding their brooms and the ball crate. The first referee instructed the captains to shake hands. Gwenog shook Holt's hand, but did not lose any of her ferocity; she kept glaring him down. The second referee released the snitch, once Holt and Gwenog retook their positions. And the third referee tossed the quaffle.

Grace O'Donnell, one of the Holyhead Chasers, snatched the quaffle before it even sank back to the ground. Zooming across the pitch O'Donnell tossed it to Gina Farley, she took it in towards the right hoop, but quickly threw it back to Grace as Gwenog smashed a bludger towards the Cannons keeper, Holt. Holt almost slid off of his broom dodging the bludger. Grace O'Donnell tossed the quaffle into the center hoop for an easy score.

The Cannons got to midfield with the quaffle when the other Beater for Holyhead, Georgia Boland, cracked another bludger at Mackenzie, one of the Cannon Chasers. Granderson grabbed the quaffle from Mackenzie and brought it back down the pitch. She threw it to Grace who faked Holt out and O'Donnell scored again.

It was going quite poorly for the Cannons who were losing 260-0 at the beginning of the third hour of play. The Cannons Seeker, Luke O'Leery, who looked as if he was falling out of the air, fell into a steep dive. "Did he see the snitch?" the announcer questioned.

Ginny leaned forward to watch closer. The Holyhead Seeker, Amy Green, had come out of nowhere chasing after O'Leery. Behind the seats they went, people were hanging on the announcer's words. Finally, Amy Green had appeared in the middle of the field with the snitch. The Harpies won, 410-0. A shutout. Ginny and Harry cheered for the Harpies and the team flew by and into their locker room. "Pathetic, aren't they?" Ginny asked pointing towards the Cannons. "How can Ron even like them?"

Harry shrugged, "He just has faith, I guess". They waited for the crowd to filter out of the stadium. "C'mon, Harry! Let's go!" Ginny begged. She dragged him through the stadium and to the locker room. Glynnis was waiting for them outside, "You ready to go in? They're all really excited about the match, so you should go in and join in on the celebrations," she said.

Ginny and Glynnis went into the locker room. Harry insisted that Ginny should have her time with the team and he would stay outside. He waited on the bench and about a half-hour later, everyone came out of the locker room, waved to Harry and smiled at him, and headed off to the press conference.

"How was it?" Harry asked her. "It was fantastic! Thank you so much!" Ginny said with delight in her voice. Harry took her hand and they went to the press conference. Ginny told him all about the girls and what they were like. They reached the press conference and Ginny sat in the back of the room, because Harry didn't want to be caught by the press, especially after Rita's article this morning.

They left the stadium around 7 o'clock. Harry took Ginny out to dinner in Muggle London. They ate at a little Italian restaurant. Afterwards, they walked through the park where they went after Ginny's apparition test. They sat on a bench just like they had before when a familiar face entered the park. "Harry what's wrong?" she asked. She could read the nervous expression on Harry's face. "It's my cousin," he said pointing Dudley out to her.


	18. Chapter 18: Expect the Unexpected

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. Sorry that it's taken me a few days to update, my life's been stressful. I just want to keep thanking everyone for commenting and reviewing because it really means a lot to me. The more you guys comment, the faster I tend to update (so, I suggest commenting)! Thanks for the support! Enjoy Chapter 18!

**Chapter 18**: **Expect the Unexpected**

Ginny was very curious about the impending interaction, but waited for Harry's reaction. Harry stood up slowly from the bench and Ginny followed his lead. He reached behind him for her hand and she placed it loosely in his.

Dudley was walking down the path slowly now that he had just spotted Harry. He raised his hand as an offering of peace and they approached one another. Dudley stuck his right hand out to Harry, "Hello, Harry," he said. "How've you been?"

"I've been well. The summer's gone by really fast. How have you been?"

"Same. They let us move back into our house a couple of months ago, but they never told us what happened to you," he explained.

Harry gave Dudley an abbreviated version of everything that had happened after he left them last summer. Dudley was very intrigued and he could not believe all of what Harry was telling him; he kept asking "Really?"

Ginny stood off to the side patiently as the boys talked. Harry noticed Ginny staring off into the distance and he reached for her wrist and pulled her closer. "Dudley, this is my girlfriend, Ginny," he said introducing the two. "Ginny, this is my cousin, Dudley."

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"It's really nice to meet you, too," Dudley told her. "So, what were you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We just went out to dinner and we really like this park, so we just took a walk," Harry explained. "What about you?"

"Oh, trying to er get away from mum and dad. We were out looking at flats, I'm going to university in the fall."

"Excellent. Congratulations. Wait- are they around?" Harry asked

"No, don't worry. They're waiting at the restaurant getting ready to celebrate because I'm moving out. I think Mum's a little upset though, but I need to get out of there. I've been cooped up with them long enough," he explained.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they were too much to handle. I really enjoyed living with you know, 'your kind'," Dudley said.

"Really?" Harry asked again dumbfounded.

"Yeah it was really interesting," he said.

It struck Harry that Dudley was being extremely genuine. Dudley actually seemed to care for Harry.

"Hey Dudley, you'll have to come over some time when you're not too busy. There's a lot I should show you and tell you about," Harry said.

"That'd be great," Dudley replied.

"Listen Big D, I'll write you. But right now, I've got to get Ginny home before her brothers come looking for us," Harry told him.

Dudley laughed. "Wow, no one's called me that in a long time. Sounds good, Harry. It was nice seeing you and it was really nice meeting you, too, Ginny," he said. Dudley waved goodbye to Harry and Ginny as he turned back and walked out of the park.

"That was so surreal," Harry said. He sat back down on the bench trying to go over what just happened.

"What's wrong? I thought it went well, considering everything," she asked.

"He's just so different. He used to torture me when I was younger. Now, he's moving out and wants to be friends. He was so curious about it, which makes me wonder what made him so curious about it," Harry explained.

"Is that so bad? Maybe he always wanted to know, but your aunt and uncle didn't want him questioning it," Ginny pointed out.

"Maybe, but I guess it will be nice having him around. He was slightly different after the dementor attack a few years ago. Before I left for the Burrow last year, he left me cups of tea and he told me that I 'wasn't a waste of space'," Harry said.

"Well, at least he's coming around. What do you think your aunt and uncle will think about this 'friendship'?" she asked.

"I don't really know. I don't think my uncle will be too happy about it. He's not a big fan of 'my lot'. As for my Aunt Petunia, she's been different too. I don't know how to explain it, but she was still cold. But, if I would ever want to be civilized with them Dudley would get them to listen."

"Would you ever want that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll see how it goes with Dudley before I even think about talking to Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon," Harry said.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked out of the park. They kept walking through London and they ended up at Grimmauld Place. They stayed there only for a few minutes just to check up on the house. Harry scouted around for Kreacher, but he must have been in Regulus' old room. They decided not to bother him and they flooed back to the Burrow.

When they were in the sitting room, Harry kissed Ginny goodnight. "Can I come over?" she whispered.

Harry really wanted her to, because it had been the perfect day together and considering this was a part of her birthday present. He nodded. Ginny got really excited and kissed him again. "I'll see you in a little bit," she whispered softly.

Harry decided that it would be better to go outside and apparate home instead of flooing. He had already used a lot of the Weasleys floo powder and he didn't want them to know how late they got back. Harry disapparated outside the wards of the Burrow and reappeared outside of his front door. Teeney and Kelsey were scurrying about in the entranceway when Harry walked in.

"You know, you should relax," he told them.

"Oh yes, Harry. It's all right we don't mind," Kelsey said.

"But, I'd feel better if you two take the next few days off," Harry said. They both bobbed their heads back and forth and ran out of the room.

Harry heard a crack outside. It was Ginny. "That was really quick," he commented.

"Mum and Dad were already asleep. I mean you did get me back kind of late," she said.

"Fair enough," he responded. Harry kissed her slowly and gently. Ginny pulled back from Harry's lips. "Thanks again for everything," she said. He kissed her on the cheek, "It was nothing, Gin. It was great seeing you so happy."

Ginny leaned forward to kiss him. Their kisses got more and more aggressive, then Harry ran his hands down her back and tugged at her jacket and her shirt. She slid her jacket off both of her arms still keeping her lips locked with Harry's. He put his right hand on the small of her back and with his left hand he pulled her shirt over her head. Ginny worked on unbuttoning Harry's shirt, while he kissed her neck. She peeled his shirt off and Harry nudged his head in the direction of the stairs. He picked her up and started carrying her toward the stairs, but he stopped and put Ginny down.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Harry bent down and scooped up their clothes. "Just in case, Ron or Hermione come over," he said. Ginny rolled her eyes. He picked her back up and they headed up to Harry's bedroom. When they were finished, Ginny snuggled up against Harry, who was already asleep, and took his glasses off. She placed them on his nightstand and she kissed Harry's forehead and she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when they woke up, it was late. It was 9 am. It was way past the time Ginny should have left. They were going to be in a lot of trouble. Ginny got dressed in a panic and ran downstairs and out of the house. Harry was scared for his life, because he did not really want the curse breaker for Gringotts or a dragon trainer breaking him into two.

Harry showered and got dressed, but felt extremely uneasy about how the day's events were going to unfold. He went down to the kitchen where he found Hermione. "Morning?" he said. "I didn't know you two stayed here last night," he added.

Hermione swallowed the piece of toast she was chewing on. "I didn't spend the night, I actually just got here."

"Oh," he said.

"Is that all right? My house was getting boring, since my parents reopened their practice and I didn't think you'd mind," she said.

"It's fine. I'm just a little…"

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Not really," he told her. "Ginny spent the night last night and well we woke up late and now all of the Weasley boys are going to kill me," Harry said.

"Oh no, that's awful. What do you think is going happen?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head in utter shame. "I wish I knew," he told her.

"Harry, I'm sure it'll be fine," she tried reassuring him.

Hermione stood up and patted his shoulders when Ginny appeared in the kitchen. "Hey," she said breathlessly, "It's going to be fine. But, Mum and Dad want to _talk_ to us."

There was no way that _the talk_ was going to be welcoming. "Did your brother's find out?" Harry asked.

"No, none of them were there last night. Wait, Hermione, where was Ron last night?" Ginny asked.

"He stayed at George's last night, because they were going to Hogsmeade early this morning. I'm heading there tonight because Ron asked if I could help him set up his new flat," she told them.

Harry was relieved; Ron didn't know. If Ron didn't know then all of the boys didn't know and he could live- at least for now.

After breakfast, Harry was tidying up the house when he had an unexpected visitor, or better yet- visitors. It was Andromeda and Teddy. Andromeda stepped out of the fireplace holding Teddy. She placed him in Harry's arms and said; "I think you've said that you've been looking to spend more time with him. If it's alright with you he can stay through the weekend."

Harry was shocked; Andromeda bringing Teddy over was completely unexpected. This was not like Andromeda, but he didn't mind because it was his godson. She handed Teddy over to Harry. He held his godson who got very squirmy as soon as Harry held him. "It's no problem, but I was just wondering did we arrange this last time I was over?"

Andromeda shook her head, "No," she said. "But, you'll be needing this," she said holding out several baby bags stuffed with belongings. "I'll be back on Monday to get him," Andromeda said as she got back into the fireplace.

Teddy giggled in Harry's arms and his turquoise hair changed to Harry's jet-black hair. Ginny and Hermione came into the sitting room where Harry was holding Teddy. Harry was dumbfounded. "Harry, why's Teddy here?" Ginny asked.

"Andromeda just dropped him off and said that he was going to be spending the weekend with me," he explained.

Hermione and Ginny stared at Harry in disbelief. "Really? She just dropped him off and ran?" Hermione asked.

The whole thing confused Harry as well, "Yeah, she really just dropped him and ran."

"Wow, really?" was all that Ginny could say.

"Harry, do you have anything for Teddy here?" Hermione asked.

Harry had never had Teddy overnight before, let alone had him over at all. Harry had always gone to Andromeda's if he wanted to visit his godson. "No, I don't have anything."

Harry thought for a few moments and knew he could give Teddy one of the bedrooms upstairs that way if this weekend went well he could have Teddy over more often. Harry thought that his parents would be interested in meeting Teddy. So, Harry carried Teddy into the den where James and Lily were chatting in their portrait. James saw Harry first and greeted Harry. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to Teddy.

"Mum, Dad this is Teddy. He's Remus' son."

Lily looked as if she was going to cry. "He's precious," she commented.

"Well, Andromeda just dropped him off without any explanation and she said he's going to be spending the weekend with me."

James was just as puzzled as Harry was with the situation. "She just dropped him off?" he asked in disbelief.

Lily was a little concerned with it as well, "Well, Dear," she began, "Looks like you're going to have to take care of him. We can tell you what to do if you need help that way, but that's as much as we can do," she said apologetically.

Harry understood. It was nice that they were at least around in this sense. Ginny came into the room and took the kicking Teddy out of Harry's arms. Teddy settled in her arms. "At least you can keep the little tyke under control," James said laughing from the portrait.

"No, James, she just has the female touch," Lily explained. Harry smiled; it was weird seeing Ginny holding Teddy. Teddy's hair changed to a fiery red identical to the Weasleys. Ginny smiled at Teddy's little giggle fits; Teddy thought it was hilarious to have red hair.

Harry turned to his parent's portrait and told them that he would see them later, because they had some shopping to do for Teddy's stay. Harry and Ginny left the den and went into the kitchen where Hermione was. She and Ginny were responsible for figuring out what they needed to get for Teddy's new bedroom, while Harry entertained him.

Once they had made the list, Harry left Ginny at the table holding Teddy as he went and dug through each of Teddy's bags to see what exactly Andromeda left him with. It was mostly clothes and diapers, a few bottles and then at the bottom of one bag there were directions for feedings and sleeping schedule. Harry was grateful for this; it was the least that Andromeda could do.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione went out with Teddy shopping. They picked up all of the things that Harry would need for the weekend with his godson and for the bedroom. In an alley outside the store, Hermione shrunk all of the furniture boxes and stuck all of it in the 'famous' beaded bag. "That bag sure does come in handy, doesn't it Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione let out a laugh, "Yes, it sure does."

By the time they got back to Potter Manor, it was time for Teddy's nap. Harry had set up Teddy's room while both of the girls watched Teddy sleep on Harry's bed. Harry slowly and carefully picked Teddy up and brought him into his new bedroom. He placed Teddy into his crib and closed the shades. Teddy was still fast asleep in his crib. Harry left the room and he cautiously closed the door behind him. He carried the muggle walkie-talkie like thing in his back pocket while the other one was next to Teddy.

Ginny and Hermione were waiting in the sitting room when Harry came back down. "What a day," he said. Ginny nodded her head in agreement. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them, "Look at you, Harry. It's like your married with a child. I'm going to head out before I grow up any more today. I'll see you two later," she said. Hermione opened the front door and disapparated.

Ginny climbed over near where Harry was sitting, "This has been the craziest day ever. And it's going to just get weirder when we go home for dinner," she said.

They laid on the couch together and talked while Teddy slept. Harry listened to the monitor and heard Teddy start to cry. He went upstairs to soothe Teddy, while Ginny prepared some bottles to bring to the Burrow for dinner.

Harry was a little apprehensive about using the floo network with Teddy, but he figured if Andromeda could do it then he could too. They arrived at the Burrow around 4:30. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem too shocked to see Harry with Teddy, but she loved having the baby in the house. Mr. Weasley arrived home at 6:30 and the group sat down to dinner. It was a strange dinner without Ron there, but after they finished eating Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wanted to talk to Harry and Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley led them all into the sitting room; Harry sat down on the couch with Ginny and Teddy. Mr. Weasley sat down in his armchair opposite Harry and Mrs. Weasley sat in her rocking chair. "I suppose you two are wondering what we're going to talk about," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry tried to focus his attention on Teddy trying to forget that the Weasleys knew about last night, but Mrs. Weasley called him out on it. "Harry, dear, focus on me."

Harry looked up and felt sick to his stomach with guilt. "I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It was really late when we got back from dinner…"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted him. "We've already heard the story, dear. We know you ran into your cousin after dinner and you talked to him for a while and afterwards Ginny went back to your house."

Harry watched as Ginny fidgeted in her seat. "Ginevra, sit still, please," Mrs. Weasley told her daughter. Then, Mrs. Weasley gave them one of the most uncomfortable sex talks in the world at the end she said, "I don't really approve of the situation, but we know you're young and that you're going to do…things." It really took a lot for Mrs. Weasley to get that last part out; she clearly did not feel comfortable with the entire situation.

Mr. Weasley jumped in, "If you're going to stay the night anywhere, could you please ask?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "Sure. Definitely. Really? Just ask?"

"Well, not really," Mrs. Weasley said. She pointed to Teddy, "You see him? He's your test. If you two think you're ready to you know _make love_, then he's the result. So, Ginny you're going to stay with Harry for the weekend and both of you are going to take care of Teddy."

Both Harry and Ginny were speechless and confused. "Let me get this straight," Ginny said. "You're going to let me spend this weekend with Harry, but if this whole 'raising' Teddy thing goes poorly then I can't spend the night there?"

"That's right," Mrs. Weasley said. "You're going to have to learn to expect the unexpected. And be able to take responsibility for your actions and if you're not responsible then you'll have a little one like him on your hands."

Harry was still a little shocked, "Will the whole Weasley clan know this arrangement?" he asked.

"That is up to you two," Mr. Weasley said. "It's currently only our business, but if you want to let them in on it that's your prerogative."

Harry and Ginny looked at one another. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley excused themselves while Ginny and Harry talked it over. "So, that's why everything was so mysterious this morning," Ginny said.

"Yep. So, what are we going to do? Are we going to do this?" he asked.

"I guess we have to if I want to spend the night there before we're married," she said.

Harry smiled, "Well, I guess we should get going then. I guess we're going to have to be ready to 'expect the unexpected' as your mum put it."

A/N- Hey everyone, I just want to say this is where I'm going to go a little off-canon here. I know Jo said that Harry and Dudley would be on 'Christmas card terms', but I'd rather see them as friends (you'll see later). But, I hope you enjoyed this!


	19. Chapter 19: The Test

Author's Note: I am so sorry that it took so long to update. These last few weeks have been absolutely insane! I'm hoping after that after the 19th I won't have much left to do for the semester, so I'll be able to update more. I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. Sorry that it's taken me a few days to update, my life's been stressful. I just want to keep thanking everyone for commenting and reviewing because it really means a lot to me. The more you guys comment, the faster I tend to update (so, I suggest commenting)! Thanks for the support! Enjoy Chapter 19!

**Chapter 19: The Test**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waved to Harry as he flooed with Teddy in his arms back to Potter Manor. Harry held Teddy tightly as he traveled through the floo network, but Teddy remained asleep wrapped in his red blanket. Harry stepped out of the fireplace and less than a minute later Ginny stepped out of it with her bag.

Harry climbed the stairs and brought Teddy into the baby's new bedroom. He placed Teddy into the crib and stayed watching the baby's chest rise and fall slowly. Ginny tiptoed into the room where Harry was standing over the crib. She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head against Harry's body. Harry slid his arm around Ginny and they continued watching Teddy. Harry tilted his head towards the door and took her hand. He held Ginny's hand in one hand and the muggle monitor in the other; he closed the door over and kissed Ginny in the hallway.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just 'cause," he told her.

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry back and she led him into his bedroom where they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

They made it through their first day with Teddy. It was 4:30 in the morning when Ginny and Harry were awoken by Teddy's screams. Harry rolled over and debated getting up. Ginny quickly jumped out of bed and told Harry that he could do tomorrow's wake up call. Harry fell back on the pillow as Ginny left the room. The cries grew louder when Ginny opened the door to Teddy's room. Harry rolled back over facing the door, and he debated getting up again. He knew Ginny would read into Harry's actions of getting up; he didn't want her to think that she wasn't responsible enough to take care of Teddy or wasn't handling him right, so he stayed put in bed.

Ginny came back into the room carrying a swaddled Teddy, "He's not settling down," she said. "I'm going to stay up with him, you can go back to sleep if you want."

"It's alright. I'm up. I'll go make breakfast," Harry said kicking the blankets off of him.

"Harry, it's 4:30. I'm not really that hungry. But, you could get his bottle ready," she suggested.

Harry put his slippers on and headed down to the kitchen. He started the pot of boiling water and grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator. He placed it in the boiling water and turned to find Ginny falling asleep at the table with Teddy.

"Here, Gin, let me take him. You go back to bed, you're falling asleep," he said.

"No, no, it's fine. I was just resting my eyes. Look, he's settling down."

It was true. Teddy was sucking on the blanket and the kitchen's ceiling fascinated him. "If you're ok," Harry said.

"I'm fine. Go test the bottle," she instructed. Harry poured a little of the formula out on his wrist and deemed it suitable for Teddy to drink. "Here," he said handing Ginny the bottle. Harry turned back to the cooker and began boiling water for tea. While the water was boiling, he watched as Ginny fed Teddy. Teddy calmly sucked on the bottle and stared at Ginny. Harry smiled to himself; he knew that one day it would actually be his child that Ginny would be feeding. His attention returned to the tea and he placed one of the mugs in front of Ginny who mouthed 'thanks' to him. He nodded and sipped on the hot tea. He wished that he had the paper to read, but it was still very early for Prim to be delivering the paper.

Harry insisted on burping Teddy, since Ginny had been caring for him for the last hour. Teddy burped a few times and then when Harry turned Teddy around Teddy spit up all over him. Ginny let out a gasp and Harry tried wiping some of the spit up from his face, but was rather unsuccessful. Ginny came around the table and took Teddy, so Harry could clean up.

After Teddy's eventful morning, he settled down and was rather pleasant to have around. There was no sign of Ron or Hermione all day, so they had the house all to themselves. Around noontime, Teddy was having trouble keeping his eyes open and they laid him down for a nap. It was really the first quiet time that they had gotten all day.

Ginny let out a sigh when Harry closed Teddy's door. "Wow, I cannot believe that my mum did this seven times."

Harry's eyes widened, "Yeah, that's really insane. But, I guess it might be different when it's your own kid. Like, you enjoy doing it."

Ginny thought about it, "You're probably right. But, still seven times she did this," she said.

Harry placed his hands around her waist, "When the time's right, it'll be great. But, I think your parents knew how to test us," he said. He kissed her gently on the forehead and she smiled up at him.

"Too bad they can't do this to Ron and Hermione," she told him.

"Well, if either of them had a godchild, I'm sure that your parents would orchestrate this," he responded.

Harry took Ginny downstairs and they cuddled on the couch until 3 when Teddy's cries were heard from the monitor. Ginny stretched and Harry lifted her feet off of his lap and went upstairs to calm Teddy.

This time he settled Teddy quickly and the night seemed to fly by. Harry, Ginny and Teddy had a quiet and uninterrupted dinner and Harry tucked Teddy back into bed by 8:30.

Ginny was waiting in the den when Harry finished tucking Teddy in. She was holding out two movies, _Jaws _and _The Graduate._ "Which one do you want to watch?" she asked.

Harry mulled it over, "I honestly don't care and I'll watch whatever. It's your choice."

Ginny looked back and forth between the two movies. She read the back of their covers and studied them some more. "Let's watch this one," she said holding out _The Graduate._

Harry took the movie and pulled it out of its case and placed it in the tape player. They curled back up on the couch with a blanket with the lights dimmed and watched the movie. The movie ended, but Harry and Ginny were both fast asleep on the couch. Neither one of them heard the movie ending and the tape rewinding. Harry slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't see much because his glasses were on the brim of his nose. He pushed them back up and everything was much clearer. He saw that Ginny was asleep on his shoulder. He was exhausted too; it had been a long day. He sat thinking about everything that had happened in the last 36 hours; he had seen Dudley, Andromeda dropped Teddy off, and the Weasleys were testing him. Everything was quite unexpected, but he was enjoying it. He rubbed Ginny's back, "Gin, c'mon it's late let's head up to bed."

She stretched out and got up. Harry picked her up and carried her up the stairs after he complaining. They laid in bed talking for a few minutes. They had gotten through two full days with Teddy. It was very early Saturday morning and Harry and Ginny had finally gotten back to sleep.

Harry was not asleep more than an hour when he woke up to Teddy's cries. Ginny rolled over in the bed and walked down the hall to Teddy's room. Teddy was kicking and crying in his crib, Harry reached into the crib and picked Teddy up. Harry rocked and cradled Teddy in his arms; he walked around the room trying to get Teddy to settle, but the baby would not calm down. Harry sat down in the rocking chair and tried rocking back and forth with Teddy, but it still would not soothe him.

Harry changed Teddy's nappy, but still was no luck calming Teddy down. Harry was beginning to panic, because Teddy would not settle. Harry tried feeding Teddy, but Teddy would not take any of the formula from the bottle. Teddy would knock the bottle out of Harry's hands and he would push it away from his mouth. When he would take some, he would immediately spit it back up all over his chin.

"What do you want, Teddy?" Harry asked. Harry was now pacing back and forth across the kitchen. Harry rubbed the baby's forehead and noticed that it was really warm. "Are you ok?" Harry asked himself.

Teddy continued to scream and squirm in Harry's arms and Ginny came downstairs. "Can't get him to settle?" she asked.

Harry shook his head in disappointment, "His head's pretty warm," he told her. Ginny walked over to where Harry was standing. She looked into Teddy's eyes, they were a dreary grey and his hair was shifting to a dull brown.

"Harry, I think he's sick," Ginny said.

"Well, what should we do?"

"I don't know. I wasn't prepared to do this," Ginny said. She was starting to panic. It was evident when her voice cracked.

He was more panicked now, what was he going to do? Harry carried Teddy into the study, where James and Lily were snoozing in their portrait. "Mum, Mum, wake up," Harry said. Lily and James shifted in their portraits and Lily opened her eyes. "Harry? What's wrong? It must be late," she said.

"Something's wrong with Teddy," he said holding the baby out. "His head's really warm and he's not his usual color," he explained.

"He's probably sick. It should be fine, but you should take him to St. Mungo's just to be sure," Lily suggested.

"Thanks, Mum," Harry said. Teddy continued to shift in Harry's arms and Teddy rubbed his puffy red eyes.

Harry left the room and Ginny was standing outside, "What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I think we should take him to St. Mungo's," Harry stated.

"You think?" she asked him.

Harry nodded. "I can't be sure, but this seems kind of serious. He's really warm and I've never seen his appearance like this," he explained.

"Ok- let's get dressed and we'll take him," Ginny said heading out of the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, they were ready to floo to St. Mungo's. In the waiting room, Harry filled out the forms while Ginny tried to soothe Teddy. "It's alright," she kept saying over and over again. Harry worked on filling out the paperwork as fast as he could and he handed it back over to the welcome witch. "The healer should be right out to see you, they'll probably take you up to the second floor."

"Thanks," he said walking back over to Ginny and Teddy. He plopped himself down on the squishy armchair. It was losing its stuffing and Harry sank down in it. Ginny held out Teddy to Harry, "I need to use the loo," she said. She got up and disappeared into a door.

Just then, a healer came out of another set of doors- "Teddy Lupin," he said.

Harry stood up with Teddy and he grabbed the bag and followed the healer. "My girlfriend is in the loo," Harry told the healer.

"It's alright. Someone can send her up," the healer said. "By the way, I'm Healer Jarod Craig," he said sticking his hand out. Harry managed to somehow shake his hand. "Harry Potter," Harry said. The healer's face changed drastically, "Mr. Potter, I didn't know you had a child."

"I don't this is my godson, Teddy," Harry explained.

"Oh, very well then. Looking after the little tyke for the weekend are you?" Craig asked. Harry nodded. They stepped into the lift and they took it up to the second floor for Magical Bugs and Diseases.

Healer Craig led Harry and Teddy to the end of the hall. Craig closed the door and he instructed Harry to lay Teddy down on the exam table. Craig ran a few tests on Teddy who had grown tired because his of screeching and moving. Craig looked at Harry and looked back at Teddy who was now curiously looking around the room.

"Excuse me for a moment, Harry," Craig said taking Teddy's charts out of the room. Harry stood over Teddy rubbing the baby's belly and smiling at him. "You're going to be alright, Mister." Harry tried to remain calm, but he felt utterly frantic. He had no idea what to expect. He was not equipped to handle an infant, at least not yet.

Teddy cocked his head and continued to look around the room. There was a knock at the door and Ginny came in, accompanied by Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, dear, how is he?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry looked down at Teddy and said, "I dunno. The healer didn't say anything. He just ran a few tests, took the chart and left."

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure he'll be fine," she said. She slipped down into the chair in the corner of the room, while Ginny stood with Harry over Teddy.

Teddy settled some more when Ginny ran her fingers up and down his arms and when she danced her fingers across his bare belly. But, his hair still remained a dull brown, which reminded Harry of Lupin's hair before it started graying. Teddy kept kicking his right foot out and he scared himself enough to get the hiccups.

"Harry, you can pick him up," Mrs. Weasley suggested. "It might get rid of the hiccups if you rub his back," she explained. Harry did as she instructed and Teddy's hiccups disappeared as soon as Healer Craig reentered the room.

Ginny leaned in at the healer's arrival. "Good news," Craig said. "It's nothing serious. Teddy just has a really bad stomach virus, which is affecting his metamorphagi abilities. He should be back to himself within a few days. But, I'm prescribing a potion that should be mixed with his formula; twice a day for the next five days."

Harry nodded and took the potion out of Craig's hand. Ginny dressed Teddy in his onesie and Mrs. Weasley watched as the two teenagers took care of the baby. "I think you two have passed the test," she said.

"Really, Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Really," Mrs. Weasley said. "Clearly, after this morning and watching how you two handled the situation- even though, it was out of your hands you handled it calmly and did the right thing. I think that we should tell Andromeda, she should know about this," Mrs. Weasley told them.

Harry agreed. This was definitely something that Andromeda needed to know about. He crossed the room and hugged Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, Harry, it's really nothing."

Harry let go of her and looked her straight in the eye, "Thanks," he said. "For everything really," he added.

Mrs. Weasley patted his shoulder, "Do you two want to keep Teddy?" she asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another, "I'd like to keep him around. Considering Andromeda isn't coming until Monday."

"Then, let's get you three home, it's six in the morning," Mrs. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley brought them back to the Burrow and cooked breakfast for them. Mr. Weasley came downstairs at 7:30. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Teddy was sick last night and Mum met us at St. Mungo's," Ginny explained.

Mr. Weasley looked for confirmation from Mrs. Weasley; she turned from the cook top and nodded. "Is everything all right?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded, "He just has a stomach virus and he had a fever."

"But, he'll be fine, Arthur. The kids have been very responsible and I told them that they passed. This was one of those _unexpected_ things that happens when you have children," she pointed out.

Harry and Ginny ate their breakfast while Teddy napped in the sitting room. Mr. Weasley headed off to work and Mrs. Weasley cleaned the kitchen, "Tomorrow night, you two are going to come here for dinner- I'm implementing a mandatory Sunday night dinner and everyone will be here. Andromeda will come and get Teddy then."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and agreed with Mrs. Weasley about dinner, they needed to remain on her good side after passing the test. It had been a great time spent with Teddy until he had gotten so sick. When they were getting ready to leave, Ginny called out to Mrs. Weasley, "So, what kind of test are you going to give Ron and Hermione?"

"Don't you worry about them," Mrs. Weasley said, "Because I have something in mind."

The rest of the day, Harry, Ginny and Teddy spent the day outside in the warm afternoon air on a blanket in the yard. Teddy's normal turquoise hair had returned and his eyes took on Harry's emerald green. "What do you think my mum's going to do to them?" Ginny asked Harry.

He scrunched his nose, "I dunno. Your mum's a tricky one. She could pull anything," he said.

"Exactly, but I want to know what she's going to do. Well, whatever it is I cannot wait to see the look on Ron's face."


	20. Chapter 20: Awkward Conversations

Author's Note: Ok- so this might be my last update for a week or so, please (please, please, please) don't hate me. These last few weeks have been absolutely insane! I'm hoping after that after the 19th I won't have much left to do for the semester, so I'll be able to update more. I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to keep thanking everyone for commenting and reviewing because it really means a lot to me. The more you guys comment, the faster I tend to update (so, I suggest commenting)! Thanks for the support! Enjoy Chapter 20!

Please- there is an author's note in my reviews concerning the next chapter. If you guys wouldn't mind responding it will be greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 20: Dinner and Awkward Conversations**

It was August 30; only two days before Ginny and Hermione would be heading back to Hogwarts and three days before Harry was going to begin Auror training. Harry was sitting in the kitchen reading the _Daily Prophet_ when he heard someone floo in.

Harry picked his head up from that morning's paper. The person's footsteps were growing louder and they didn't identify themselves, so Harry drew his wand. "Harry! Where are you?" the voice called.

"Hermione?" Harry said putting away his wand. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

Hermione looked distraught; she was in tears. Her hair was all out-of-sorts and her mascara was running down her face. Harry looked her over and pulled her in a tight embrace. He stepped away and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked.

She let out a small whimper and she mumbled something.

"Hermione, what did you say? I didn't catch it," Harry asked.

Again, she mumbled something and looked at Harry desperately for an answer that he clearly didn't even know the question she asked. Hermione turned a bright shade of red; a shade of red that Harry had only seen Ron turn.

"Hermione, whatever it is you can tell me," he pleaded with her.

"SEX!" she screamed.

Harry looked as if she just dropped a bomb on him. "What?" he asked.

"Sex. Alright, sex," she repeated.

Harry was definitely not prepared for this conversation, "Well, what about…sex?" he asked nervously.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you right now. Well, er, Ron and I, er, I wanted to well you know…do _it _before I left on Tuesday."

"Wait- you two haven't done…it?" Harry asked.

"Unbelievable right? You would think by now, he would have wanted to do it," she told him.

"So, what happened when you asked him about it?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing. That's the point. Every time we try and talk about it he changes the subject. Do you remember when we had that row a few weeks ago? He told me about the Hogsmeade flat and I thought it was going to be great, but he pretty much stays at the Burrow and he floos to work every morning," she explained.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she told him.

Harry thought about the situation. He would have thought that this was Ron's dream. Instead, Ron is turning Hermione down and they're fighting all of the time. Harry didn't understand.

"Have you talked to Ginny?" he asked her.

"Yes, she told me that you _finally _came around," Hermione told him.

Harry blushed. It was true. He did hold out on Ginny for quite some time, but at the same time they were both living at the Burrow.

"Maybe you should go talk to her again and I guess I could go talk to Ron," Harry suggested.

"Could you do it this afternoon?" she asked with a sense of urgency.

"Sure," he said.

"Don't forget- dinner at my parent's house tonight. Be there around 5:30, my mum usually serves dinner at 6:15 sharp," she informed him.

"He's still at the main store with George, right?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Thanks, Harry. I know you're going to be walking into a minefield," she said. Harry shook his head and gave her one last hug before she left. "I'll see you later," he called as she was about to apparate.

Harry was absolutely flabbergasted by the whole situation, but he was curious as to why Ron was holding out. He got dressed and grabbed some of the money that was sitting on his dresser and he flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron was packed full of last minute shoppers, he tried his hardest to get out of there without causing a major commotion. He headed down the alley to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where Ron and Angelina were manning the counter. "Hey, Ron!" Harry called above all of the noises in the shop.

Ron craned his neck around the customers in line, "Harry! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did you want to grab lunch?" Harry asked.

"Er- I don't know it's really busy and I don't know if George could spare me," Ron tried to explain.

George appeared behind the counter. He kissed Angelina on the cheek, "Hello there, Harry. What are you here for today?" George asked.

"I was wondering if Ron could take a lunch break?" Harry asked.

George thought about it for a moment, "Sure, Ron, quick before I change my mind," George said.

Ron closed his register, much to the displeasure of the customers in the queue. Ron dodged the angry looks and walked with Harry out of the shop. "What's this all about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, well, er- we never get to spend any time together," Harry tried explaining. "Well, with the girls going back, me starting training, and you working all of the time, I just don't know when we're going to hang out like old times," he told Ron.

Ron seemed to accept Harry's story. The Leaky was starting to empty out and they got a table right in the back. Hannah tried to put them in a corner where everyone couldn't spot Harry. "Thanks," he told her.

Ron was casually sitting at the table looking over the menu, while Harry was fidgeting and shuffling his feet. "Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked.

Harry bit his lip; he really did not want to have this conversation with Ron. He blurted it out, just as Hermione had done to him, "Whycan'tyoujusthavesexwithHermione?" he poured out.

"What'd you say?"

"Hermione came over this morning and was really upset because you two haven't done it yet," Harry said breaking it down for Ron.

Ron looked around awkwardly. He worked hard not to make eye contact with Harry. "Well er- uh, did she say anything else?" Ron asked clearly embarrassed by the whole situation.

Harry was looking down at the table; he shook his head when Ron asked if Hermione said anything else. "Why?" Harry asked.

"Er, well, my mum said something to me a while ago, so I've been avoiding it at all costs," he tried explaining.

Harry thought about it for a moment; Mrs. Weasley told Ron something- was this his test? Harry tried very hard not to grin. Ron was completely oblivious to Harry's silent laughter. Hannah came to the table with two glasses of pumpkin juice and she disappeared back through the restaurant.

Ron broke the silence between the two, "Harry, could I ask you something?"

"Go for it," Harry said.

"Well, I'm speaking as your friend, have you and Ginny- you know- _done it_?"

Harry looked back down at his glass of pumpkin juice. "Harry, I'm talking as your friend- not as Ginny's _older_ brother," he said.

Harry slowly nodded. "Oh," was all that Ron could say.

"It honestly just happened," Harry tried to reason. "I was trying to hold off," he explained.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Really. She suckered me into it after her birthday," Harry told him. "But, we haven't done it much since- well, we kind of got caught," Harry said.

"You got caught?" Ron said shocked.

"Yeah, well Ginny spent the night and didn't wake up to get back to the Burrow and your mum caught her. That's why we had Teddy. Your mum orchestrated this whole test and I'm thinking that's why she told you whatever she told you. To test you," Harry said.

"I knew that couldn't be true," Ron said.

"What couldn't be true?" Harry asked Ron.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks, mate, for giving me this kick," Ron said.

"Well, get a move on because she's starting to think that there's something wrong with her and I don't know if I can handle any more girl-talks."

"Harry, you know that I like her, well I love her really, I just don't know sometimes how to say it," Ron told him.

"Fair enough, just tell her exactly how you feel and it should work out fine."

"Alright. Thanks, Harry, I'll have to ask George if I can leave a bit early today and talk to her before dinner."

At that exact moment Hannah brought over their lunches and Ron shoveled his food down his mouth. Harry was happy that they weren't keeping any real secrets from each other at this point.

When they were finished, Harry covered the bill and Ron went back to work. Harry strolled through the alley and went to the new jewelry store that Ginny and Hermione had been telling him all about. Harry pushed the door open and a little bell rang. The store was quite empty; only a few women were glancing in the cases, but weren't really considering buying anything. As he was browsing around, a tall, dark, man with mahogany brown hair came out of the backroom. He glided across the room, almost as if he were skating, and he gently held his hand out to Harry, "My name is Leontius. Can I help you with anything today, sir?" he said.

Harry automatically held out his own hand and shook Leontius's hand. "My name's Harry," he told him.

"Nice to meet you," Leontius said studying Harry. "Is there anything in particular that you're looking for today?" he asked.

"Well, my girlfriend was here last week and she told me that you have some beautiful pieces which I have to agree with," Harry said.

"Why thank you," Leontius said modestly. "But, are you looking for anything special or are you just browsing?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess I'm trying to get her a present to go back to school with." Harry continued to look around the store at all of the cases; all of the jewelry was so beautiful and very detailed. Harry was a little overwhelmed by all of the options.

"Let me help you, Harry," Leontius said. "What color is her hair? It'll help narrow things down a bit."

"She's got this beautiful red hair and these gorgeous brown eyes. She's very simple though, she doesn't like anything too extravagant," Harry told him. "I want her to have something that she can wear everyday, maybe a bracelet or some earrings," he added.

Leontius led Harry over to the side of the store; Leontius went around the counter and opened up the display. He held up a bracelet for Harry to look at. Harry was speechless; it was the perfect thing for Ginny. It was simple, but elegant. It was silver with small diamonds and a few rubies for accents. "Leontius, this is perfect. How much is it?" he asked.

"For you, Harry, it's free," Leontius said.

"No, really. I insist on paying," Harry told him.

They bickered about the price for several minutes until Leontius conceded."If you must, it will be 8 galleons," Leontius said.

Harry agreed to the terms and pulled out the money, while Leontius wrapped up the bracelet. "Thank you so much, for this. She's going to love it," Harry told him as he was opening the door to leave.

"See you soon," Leontius told him. "Yes, you will. I'll probably be buying gifts all year," Harry said.

Harry left the shop with the small parcel in his hand. He decided that since it was getting late he needed to get back home, so he could clean up and change before the Granger's dinner. He walked back towards the joke shop and he snuck upstairs to floo home with George's permission.

When he came out of the fireplace, Ginny was waiting for him. '_This cannot be good',_ he thought. Ginny was sitting with her arms folded across her chest. He made sure the present was tucked in his pockets. "Hey Gin, how was your day?" he asked nervously.

"Harry James Potter, how could you tell my brother that we had sex?" she shrieked. "It was _our_ thing."

He looked down at the floor sheepishly. "Harry- answer me," she said.

"Gin- I'm so, so, sorry. Hermione came over here and she asked if I could talk to him. He said that he wouldn't say anything about it."

"Harry, it's different with Hermione and I. But, Ron's my brother and he's your best friend. He'll always see you as my boyfriend as long as we're together and not as your best friend."

Harry agreed; he knew it was hard position for both him and Ron. "You know, I'm really sorry," he said.

"I know," she said. She ran her down his arm, "It was an awkward spot that Hermione put you in and you were just doing your job as his best friend. I get it. But really?"

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry." He kissed her head, "How can I make it up to you?"

"Can I stay the night?"

"I don't see a problem with it. But, I think we should tell your parents," he said.

"Alright. Well we passed, so I don't think there should be a problem."

She stood on her toes and kissed Harry's cheek. "I'll bring my bag over before we go to Hermione's tonight, alright?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"I'll see you later and then we can watch as Ron scrambles to be the 'perfect boyfriend'," she said with a laugh.

Ginny laughed and kissed Harry goodbye, she left to go get ready and Harry needed to get dressed himself. He went upstairs; he showered, shaved, and got dressed. He went back downstairs where Teeney was standing with flowers for the Grangers, "Thanks, Teeney," he said.

"No problem, Master Harry," she squealed.

Harry heard Ginny floo in the sitting room. He went to greet her, "Hey, no problems?" he asked.

"Hey, yourself- nope not at all. You may have to deal with some weird looks at dinner but we're in the clear. And I should add that you cleaned up really well," she said looking him over. "As did you," he told her.

She placed her bag on the floor and Harry leaned in to kiss her on the lips. It was a soft kiss and it was sweet. Harry let go of Ginny and picked her bag up, "Here, I'll bring it upstairs," he said with a wink.

"If you _insist_," she said. She followed him to the bedroom and Harry barely placed the bag on the ground when they were kissing again. "Is this what you're planning for tonight?" he asked between kisses.

She didn't even answer him; they just kept kissing until they bumped into the bed. "You wanted to get started now?" he asked her.

She pushed him down on the bed and jumped on top of him. She unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled her dress off. It was a little unexpected for both of them, considering they were supposed to be at the Granger's house by 5:30 and it was already 5:15. When they were finished, Harry sat up and was buttoning his shirt, while Ginny worked on fixing her hair and her dress. "Could you zip me up?" Harry got up and zipped her dress and kissed her neck.

"Are you almost ready?" he asked. "We're going to be cutting it awfully close."

"Yes, we can go. Let me just grab my purse," she told him. Harry ran to the kitchen to grab the flowers and they held hands as they went outside to apparate to Hermione's house.

They arrived at the location that Hermione had designated safe for apparating to and Harry and Ginny walked to Hermione's house. Once they arrived, Hermione pulled Ginny away from Harry insisting that Ginny needed to help her with something. Harry shook his head, 'Girls,' he thought. "Hello," he heard someone say, "I'm in the kitchen, come on back."

He followed the voice and Mrs. Granger was busy preparing dinner. "Here these are for you," he said holding out the flowers. "Oh, thank you so much, Harry. You didn't need to bring anything," she said.

She took the flowers and smelled them, "These smell wonderful," she said. She placed them in a vase on the table. "How are you, Harry? I haven't seen you in quite some time," she asked.

"I've been well. It's been quite the year, but I think it's finally starting to settle," Harry told her. Mr. Granger came into the room and Harry immediately straightened up. He hadn't interacted with Mr. Granger much, but Ron insisted that Harry should make a good impression. Harry stuck his hand out mechanically, "Mr. Granger, sir, nice to see you again."

"Oh Harry, m'boy, no need to call me 'sir'. Please just call me- John," he said shaking Harry's hand.

Ginny and Hermione reentered the room; both of them were giggling and smiling whenever they looked over at Harry. Harry sat on the couch with Ginny uncomfortably while Hermione was helping her parents. "What did you talk about?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Just girl stuff. Doesn't concern you," she told him.

Harry really didn't want to know, but he had a sneaking suspicion it concerned both him and Ron.

Ron thought it would be more appropriate if his family got a ministry car for the trip to the Grangers and while Harry and Ginny were still sitting on the couch, the Weasleys all knocked on the door eagerly. Harry could not believe that the Granger's were having the entire Weasley family over for supper and that Ron didn't get here earlier like he told Harry he would.

Ron led the pack in and Mr. and Mrs. Granger greeted everyone. Ron stuck his hand out and greeted Mr. Granger as 'sir' and he kissed Mrs. Granger on the cheek. He handed Mrs. Granger a bottle of wine. Harry and Ginny were wondering who this Ron was; but they were having to good of a time watching him scramble around being the perfect boyfriend.

Mr. Weasley scooted around Hermione's house and he was very curious to investigate her 'muggle belongings', while Mrs. Weasley kept calling to him not to touch anything.

George and Percy followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley inside and George elbowed Hermione, "Eh, Granger, not a bad place you've got here," he said. Hermione blushed, "It's just home, George," was her response.

Bill and Fleur brought up the rear. Fleur had a cake in her hand and Hermione took it and brought it to her mother who was trying to keep Mrs. Weasley from helping. "Why thank you, Fleur," Harry heard Mrs. Granger say from the kitchen, "This looks delicious."

Just like Hermione had said, Mrs. Granger was very punctual with her dinner schedule; they all sat down to dinner at 6:15 and they were finished by 7:00. Harry stood up and started collecting plates from everyone, Ron quickly tried to gather plates, but when he pushed his chair out from the table he hit Harry and almost knocked all of the plates out of his hands. "Smooth," Ginny said under her breath.

"I'm really sorry," Ron said to Harry and Mrs. Granger.

"It's alright, Ronald, just sit back down and relax. You are a guest after all," Mrs. Granger said.

Ron, clearly embarrassed, sunk back down into his chair next to Hermione. Ginny excused herself to help Harry and Mrs. Granger clean. Mrs. Granger didn't really want the help, but she welcomed the two very eager volunteers. Harry and Ginny washed and dried the dishes, while Mrs. Granger cut the cake and brought it out to everyone in the sitting room.

Harry told Ginny that he could finish up if she wanted to go back with everyone else, "Are you sure?" she asked. "Positive. I've got it covered," he told her.

Hermione passed Ginny on her way into the kitchen, "Harry, thank you so much for cleaning up. You really didn't need to do that," she said picking up the extra dishtowel.

"It's really nothing, I just wanted to help," he told her.

She bobbed her head and placed some of the remaining dishes in the dishwasher and put the pots and pans away.

"Could I talk to you?" Harry asked her.

"Sure, what about?"

Harry led her outside making sure that no one would follow them or worse overhear them. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry's actions, but never questioned him. "Do me a favor and take it easy on Ron," he told her.

"Take it easy on him? Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Just trust me, Hermione, he really loves you he's just having a hard time putting it into words," he explained. "And Mrs. Weasley might have something to do with why you to haven't done it."

Hermione was a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"He's nervous, Hermione. He doesn't think he's good enough for you."

"Why is he nervous? Wow," she pondered this. "I had no idea."

"He just doesn't want to mess this up and I can tell he's trying so hard to get your parents to like him," Harry said.

"They already love him. My dad just likes to see him sweat," Hermione explained.

Harry laughed. Ron running around was very entertaining and Hermione began to laugh once she thought about the night's events, "I guess I should get my dad to lay off, huh?"

"Well, it would make Ron a little less jumpy," Harry told her.

She nodded and gave Harry a hug and they walked inside. The rest of the Weasley's were getting ready to go too. Mr. Weasley kept shaking Mr. Granger's hand asking about this new thing he had heard about the "internment". Mr. Granger kept grinning and told Mr. Weasley that he could come over and he would teach him how to use the computer and the _internet_. Mrs. Weasley had to practically drag Mr. Weasley out of the Granger's home. Harry and Ginny shook the Granger's hands and told them to have a good night.

Ginny hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and thanked them for letting her go over to Harry's. Mrs. Weasley told her to be quiet about it and Mr. Weasley kissed Ginny's head and gave Harry a 'take-care-of-my-daughter look', Harry nodded and told them to have a goodnight. Ginny then ran back to Hermione who was out saying goodbye to all of the Weasley boys, she whispered something to Hermione and the girls giggled. "I don't like that one bit," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded, "Their giggles are never good."

"What am I doing, Harry?" he asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. You'll be fine. Just don't over think it," Harry told him.

"I can't _not_ worry, Harry. That look that Hermione just gave me it kind of scared me. Really, what did I get myself into?"

"Ron!" Harry said trying to get him to snap out of this funk, "Just be you and don't be an arse."

Ginny skipped back over to where the boys were standing and she told Ron that he better 'bring it' tonight and she took Harry's hand. They walked back to the apparition point and disapparated to Harry's house. When they got there, they continued from where they were in the afternoon.

The next morning when Harry woke up Ginny was wrapped around him. The bedding was strewn across the floor and Ginny had on one of Harry's t-shirts. She looked so peaceful. Harry, at that moment, realized how hard this year was going to be on both of them; Ginny was going back to Hogwarts and Harry was going to be doing long training. Harry's foot had an itch and when he struggled to get it Ginny stirred.

"Morning," he said.

"Good morning," she responded. She craned her neck to kiss Harry. It was when Ginny kissed Harry she realized how hard this year was going to be.


	21. Chapter 21: Who's Going to Hogwarts?

Author's Note: Oh man, I am so sorry for not updating quicker. Life has been extremely crazy and I've had so much work to do. I only have about 2 1/2 more weeks of the semester left, so I'll hopefully update at least once more. I just want to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing because it really does mean a lot to me. I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. The more you guys comment, the faster I tend to update (so, I suggest commenting)! Thanks for the support! Enjoy Chapter 21!

**Chapter 21: Who's Going to Hogwarts?**

Harry cooked a light breakfast for himself and Ginny. They sat at the table discussing what she had left to do before leaving for Hogwarts the next morning: she still had some last minute packing to do and she promised Mrs. Weasley that she would make a pie with her before dinner that night.

He took their plates and he was washing them in the sink when Prim came flying back with a letter in her talons. Harry pushed open the window to let the owl in and he took the letter. Ginny fed Prim a treat and the owl flew away. "What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno, it looks like a Ministry letter though," he commented.

He slid his finger through the seal on the envelope and broke it. He pulled the letter out and inspected it. The ink was a navy blue and it was on an official piece of Ministry parchment. Harry read the letter out loud for Ginny to hear:

_ Harry,_

_ Please come to the Ministry today as soon as possible. We have a special Emergency trial that we would like your opinion in. We're sorry that this is so last minute, but we have had our fair share of long trials these last few weeks. _

_ Thank you for understanding and I look forward to seeing you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Kingsley_

"Emergency trial?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head still a little stunned, "Dunno. Guess I'll have to go and find out."

Ginny nodded understandingly, "I'll get back to the Burrow and finish up with my packing. I'm sure Mum would love to see me home so early, because you know she's not completely comfortable with this."

Harry kissed her softly, "I'm sure it's nothing too serious, but make sure to tell your mum that I'll be there later." Harry ran upstairs and got dressed. He came running down the stairs as Ginny went upstairs and he continued outside beyond the wards apparated to the Ministry.

He arrived at the Ministry only to be surrounded by the press; he tried pushing thorugh the crowd but could not get through. He heard Kingsley's voice booming through the Atrium of the Ministry. "Harry, come with me. All of the reporters- everyone please report to the conference center!"

Harry dodged through the members of the press charging towards the conference center and he found Kingsley. Kingsley placed his hand on his shoulders, "I'm so sorry about not telling you about the trial sooner, but we weren't sure if it was going to take place," he explained.

"I understand, sir, I was just wondering what is exactly going on. Your note was rather vague and I don't know what I'm getting myself into."

Percy came trotting up to where Kingsley and Harry were chatting, "Sir, you're needed in the court room. The Wizengamot has returned from their recess and they are ready to begin the next case."

"Why thank you, Percy. I was just apologizing to Harry for the short notice about the trial. Well, Harry, I need to go start this. Percy will take you down to court room," Kingsley said as he left the two in the atrium. He headed towards the lifts, while Percy and Harry followed behind.

"He always heads to his office before a trial and drinks a glass of firewhiskey - for his nerves. Here, after you," he held out his hand gesturing for Harry to get into the lift first.

Harry stepped into the lift and stood nervously against the wall. Kingsley did not really inform him about the trial. Harry did not even know who the trial was being held for. He coughed, "Percy, er- whose trial is this?" They stepped off the elevator and Percy placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Draco Malfoy's trial."

Harry gulped. _Draco Malfoy's trial? _He was going to be at Draco Malfoy's trial. Harry could not grasp the idea. It was too unbelievable. Percy handed Harry a set of red robes and instructed Harry to put them on. Harry followed directions and then trotted behind Percy into the courtroom.

The members of the Wizengamot were already sitting in their seats and they were talking amongst themselves, but they grew silent when Harry entered the room. Harry tailed behind Percy trying to ignore the stares he was getting from the people sitting in the room. Percy gestured to a seat and then sat down in the next chair, Harry sunk down into the chair trying to ignore the whispers. He saw Professor McGonagall sitting on the other side of the room. Two very stern looking men surrounded her and she was chatting up a petit woman. Harry had never seen Professor McGonagall look so happy when talking to someone outside of Hogwarts, excluding Madam Rosmerta. Harry saw a few more familiar faces from hanging around at the Leaky Cauldron and other people from Hogsmeade.

A purple memo flew across the courtroom and landed on Percy's lap, generally purple notes were from the Minister of Magic, he stood up and cleared his throat, and announced, "All rise for the Minister of Magic, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt." Harry stood and watched as Kingsley glided into the courtroom in his black robes. Kingsley looked powerful; he never had any reason to be afraid. Kingsley motioned for the court to sit down and he introduced the trial.

"United Kingdom Ministry of Magic versus Draco Abraxas Malfoy," he said before pounding the gavel. Two guards dressed in red vests dragged Draco into the courtroom and locked him in the chair. He looked horrible. His hair was disheveled and his clothes un-kept. He didn't look nervous, though, he looked comfortable.

Kingsley spoke again and Harry refocused his attention, "Draco Abraxas Malfoy, you are being charged with conspiracy against the Wizarding World, aiding Tom Riddle and his followers, being a member of the 'Death Eaters', attempted murder, crimes against Muggle-borns, and the destruction of property. How do you plead?"

Draco sneered in his chair and squirmed against the back, "Not guilty." His mouth closed and Harry could swear Draco's face got whiter. Harry looked around the courtroom, he was under the assumption that none of Draco's family was there and they weren't. Lucius had surrendered himself and was put in Azkaban for 5 years, while Narcissa's trial had yet to happen.

"Witnesses for the defense?" Kingsley called.

You could have heard a pin drop. No one stood up for Malfoy. Then there was a strong voice in the back, "I'd like to testify on behalf of Draco Malfoy."

The man stood up and walked to the front of the bench where Kingsley was presiding. "Andrew Wilson, you're here again?" Kingsley asked.

The man, Andrew, nodded and preceded over to where the clerk was watching her Quick Quotes Quill take notes. "Andrew Quinn Wilson," he said and the quill scribbled down. He winked at the clerk and then smiled to only part of the Wizengamot.

Harry had never seen this man before, but clearly Kingsley had known him. He had sandy brown hair and grey eyes; he looked like an easy-going guy but maintained an attitude like Gilderoy Lockhart's. Percy leaned over and whispered, "One of your new colleagues." Harry became more interested in this man_. What kind of evidence did he have to testify for Malfoy?_

Andrew captivated the Wizengamot and told the tale of the Battle. Apparently, Andrew was everywhere that night and he watched recalled the Draco during the battle. "Mr. Malfoy was not responsible for the Fiendfyre that began in what is known as the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room. Vincent Crabbe created the curse and it lit the room on fire. I know this because once we got the fire under control, we- the Aurors- were able to recover it and perform '_Prior Incantato'_." Andrew continued on reciting the night's events just as Harry remembered. Draco was getting more and more uncomfortable as Andrew's testimony wore on. Harry scratched his head in wonderment. He was confused as to how he could have been that oblivious to Andrew during the entire battle; well, he did have other things going on. He wrapped up his testimony saying that Draco should only be convicted of half the charges. Kingsley nodded, "I'm sure that the Wizengamot will take that into consideration. You may be seated now." Andrew reached his seat and flashed another winning smile. He was a very unusual Auror Harry noted, but then again most of the Aurors that Harry knew were all dead and they were all members of the Order.

"Any other witnesses?" Kingsley prodded the crowd. Harry slowly put his hand up, "I would like to testify for Draco Malfoy," he said. The court whispered. "Silence," Kingsley boomed.

Harry got up slowly from his seat and walked over to the court reporter, "Harry James Potter," he said slowly. The quill scribbled down his name and he nervously gritted his teeth in front of the court. He felt his hands getting clammy and he wiped his right hand on his hip. Harry knew that he couldn't be as put together as Wilson, but he tried to maintain some sense of calm.

When would Harry have ever thought that he would be testifying for Draco Malfoy? He glanced over at Draco who was staring back at him. It turned out Draco was really interested in why Harry was testifying for him. Harry didn't even know why he was testifying for Draco; but there was a part of him that felt some sort of sympathy for Draco.

Harry got started and recounted from his sixth year when Draco lowered his wand on the astronomy tower. Harry continued on with the story and ended with how Draco wasn't trying to kill Harry and his friends, he was just trying to turn them over to the older 'more experienced' Death Eaters. The court whispered to each other when Harry ended his testimony. He slumped back up to his seat and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Kingsley ordered Draco to be removed from the courtroom while the Wizengamot reached their verdict. Harry twiddled his thumbs nervously while waiting for the arguments to begin. Percy took notes on behalf of Kingsley. Many members of the Wizengamot were quite vocal and they were threatening to set the Dementors on Draco Malfoy.

But, Harry couldn't let them do it. Harry stood up, "EXCUSE ME!" he shouted.

Everyone stopped and turned their attention towards Harry. He gulped. "Like I said before, if it wasn't for Draco and Mrs. Malfoy," he added, "I wouldn't be here today. They saved my life. Yes, Draco wanted to turn me over to Tom Riddle, but he didn't kill me. He actually saved my life and my friends and I saved his a few times."

Several people started arguing amongst themselves. Kingsley boomed again, "I say, we send Draco to Hogwarts to finish school. I'm not saying we force him on Minerva, but I think it would be good for the boy to be back with his peers."

There were some objections from the Wizengamot. "I don't know, Minister. Why would you think sending the boy to Hogwarts would be wise?"

"Well, I don't want to put anyone in an awkward position here, but I'll arrange something where the boy will learn from his previous mistakes," Kingsley said.

Kingsley was being vague. He didn't really want many people to know his plan for Draco; Harry didn't even know what was going on inside Kingsley's mind. One lady spoke up, "Minister, well, I'm just curious to know what the boy will be expected to do at Hogwarts?" Much of the crowd agreed with the woman; there were murmurs of agreement among the crowd.

Kingsley motioned for the Wizengamot to settle. "What I am thinking is that the boy won't have class privileges to go to Hogsmeade on specified weekends and he won't be allowed to be on the Quidditch team. He will be required to take on an extra course in Muggle Studies. Instead of going to Hogsmeade, he will have extra lessons in Muggle Studies and he will do extra work around the castle for all of the professors. Then, once a month, I will visit the boy and monitor his progress. This will be somewhat of a test for him. If he passes, then he'll be monitored for a probationary period. If he doesn't pass, then he'll go Azkaban upon graduation. But, I think it's right that he goes back to school. Are there any objections?"

The crowd whispered again. Harry glanced around trying to see which way the crowd was leaning. Harry leaned forward in his seat and saw in the corner of his eye that Percy was taking notes frantically. "Can we put it to a vote?" Kingsley asked the crowd.

There was a general consensus of people who were ready to vote and only a handful of people who looked like they needed more time. "All of those in favor of sending the boy back to Hogwarts," he asked. Most of the crowd raised their hands. About eighty percent of the crowd raised their hands, "All of those opposed," the remaining twenty percent raised their hands triumphantly.

"Well, the I's have it. Draco Malfoy will return to Hogwarts under the custody agreement of Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please, Guard, can you escort Mr. Malfoy back into the courtroom."

The big wizard in royal blue robes left the courtroom and dragged Draco back in. The wizard locked Malfoy back into the chair and enchanted the locks, so Draco could not break out. Kingsley stood up from his seat and made sure Draco was looking at him. Draco maintained eye contact, but would glance around the room every few seconds. Kingsley gave him the verdict and the punishment, but he was told he would be kept locked up until tomorrow; Draco sneered at the idea of going back to Hogwarts and then he was brought back into custody.

"Members of the Wizengamot, you are dismissed. This was our last case until we catch more Death Eaters, but we will be meeting again to discuss what will be done at Azkaban."

The witches and wizards gathered their belongings from the courtroom and filed out. Kingsley waited for Harry, "Thank you for coming today, Harry. I knew your story would help me get my way with Mr. Malfoy. I just don't think it's right to lock him up in Azkaban. I think he has some potential to be better; I think he just needs the right influences."

Harry somewhat understood and shook Kingsley's hand, "It's no problem at all, Sir, but could I just ask one thing?"

"What is it, Harry?"

"Who is that Andrew Wilson?" Harry asked.

"Andrew Wilson? He's an auror. You'll formally meet him the day after tomorrow at training. He's around Bill's age. He's slightly arrogant as you could tell. He was one of our last recruits, but didn't really help much when the Ministry was taken over last year," Kingsley informed him. Harry absorbed the information and nodded.

Kingsley stuck out his hand, "Thanks again, Harry." He shook Harry's hand and then checked his watch, "Good gracious, it's already 5:30! Excuse me, Harry, I have a lot of work I need to finish before leaving." Kingsley turned and walked briskly out of the courtroom.

Percy was waiting by the door for Harry. Harry undid the court robes and handed them to Percy who hung them up. "Better be going now, Harry. Mum will kill us if we miss this dinner!"

They hastened to the fireplaces and flooed to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley was just setting the table. "Harry, there you are! Been wondering when you'd get here! Oh and Percy, you're early!" Mrs. Weasley said. She grabbed both of their cheeks and pinched them slightly.

"Mum, wouldn't miss this dinner for the world," Percy told his mother kissing her on the cheek.

Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley and kissed her cheek as well. "There was no way that I'd be missing this."

"Well, I'm glad both of you are here. You can both help, because no one else is home yet, except Ginny."

Harry and Percy helped Mrs. Weasley finish setting the table and preparing the Burrow for dinner. Ginny came skipping down the stairs, "Hey, how was it?" she asked.

"Ginny knows?" Percy asked.

"No, she doesn't know anything about the trial but she knew I had to go. She was at my house when the letter came," Harry explained.

Percy looked slightly confused and dropped the subject. "Come with me," Ginny said, "I need to show you something."

Harry followed Ginny back up the stairs she shut the door and began to kiss Harry. "I've missed you all day," and she kissed him again. "I missed you too. I wish I didn't have to be there, but I think it was good I was there," he told her.

"Whose trial was it, may I ask?"

"It was for Malfoy," Harry said slowly.

Ginny slightly gasped, "That jerk. What'd they give him?"

Harry sat down on the bed and looked pensively," He's going back to Hogwarts with you," he told her.

Ginny looked quite upset. "He's going back to Hogwarts? That piece of scum is going back to Hogwarts?" She grew angrier as she kept repeating it back to herself.

He rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down, "He's being released into McGonagall's custody and then he'll be taking in extra Muggle Studies classes. Oh and he won't be able to participating in extracurricular things, like quidditch."

"But, still," she reasoned, "He'll be at Hogwarts with Hermione and I."

Harry understood. Even he didn't want to be at Hogwarts with Malfoy and he had to let Ginny go back. As he leaned in for an apology kiss, Mrs. Weasley called that supper was ready. Ginny held his hand and kissed him once more before going downstairs. Everyone was already seated at the table and they were waiting on Harry and Ginny.

"Where've you two been?" George asked trying to hold back a laugh. Harry blushed guiltily. "For your information Harry was helping me finish packing," she retorted.

George put his hands up in defense and then Ron chimed in, "Packing? Is that what you call it now?"

Ginny drew her wand from her pocket. "GINEVRA WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, "YOU PUT THAT WAND AWAY! Ronald, George, please do not tease your sister. Please, every one sit down supper's ready." Ron picked up his fork and knife and listened to the advice of his mother and began to eat.

When they were finished, Ron excused himself from the Burrow because he had promised Hermione that he would have dessert with her family. George made some sly comments underneath his breath and Angelina hit his side, "Ouch," he said.

Angelina whispered, "Good," back to George. Harry could tell that she kicked his foot for good measure.

Ginny held in her laughter at her older brother's 'troubles' and held Harry's hand under the table, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cleaned the kitchen up. Harry and Ginny played a game of Exploding Snap, while George played with Angelina's hair in the corner, and Percy was reading in his favorite corner of the sitting room. Ginny leaned over the pile of cards and told Harry that Mrs. Weasley wanted her spending her last night at home. Harry understood, he had even promised Ginny the night before that he'd spend it at the Burrow- in Bill's room, like he promised Mr. Weasley.

George and Angelina left first, according to George he wanted to lie in since it would probably be a slow day. However, Ginny caught him winking at Angelina when he said 'lie in'. Percy left pretty much right after George and Angelina. Mrs. Weasley spent a little extra time arguing with him to take leftovers, because she wasn't going to have anyone in the house to feed starting the day after tomorrow. Percy pleaded with her, but ended up giving in once she told him she'd be coming around his flat a few times a week to tidy up and cook meals.

Mr. Weasley patted Harry on the back and kissed Ginny's head, "Night, you two. Don't stay up too late," he said. Ginny kissed his cheek, "Night, Dad, we'll be up in a few minutes. We just want to finish this game." Mr. Weasley gave a nod of approval. "Well, just don't stay up too late. Big day tomorrow, right? Oh and Harry, Molly made up Ron's room for you." He headed up the stairs to bed.

They were both a little confused as to why Harry had to stay in Ron's room, but there was no use in arguing. Harry yawned, "Are you tired?" Ginny asked him. "A little. We didn't necessarily sleep last night," he said slyly. "You're right. We didn't, did we?" she let out a small laugh. "Maybe we should go to bed then."

She led the way up the stairs and then outside her door she kissed Harry goodnight. "See you in the morning?"

"Yes, I don't want to risk it- especially, you're last night home," he said.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked she gave a pleading look. Harry kissed her again, "I'll come down in an hour," he said. Ginny lit up and she walked into her room and flicked on the lights.

Harry let out a breath and climbed the stairs to Ron's bedroom. He climbed into the cot that he had always slept on and whispered 'Nox' and the tip of his wand dimmed. From the shadows of the moon, Harry watched the players in Ron's Chudley Cannons posters fly around. He thought about the bracelet that was in his bag and when he was going to give it to Ginny.

Everything seemed nice and quiet for Harry's exit from Ron's room; Harry silently opened the door and snuck down to Ginny's room. She was digging through drawers and double-checking that she had everything she needed packed when Harry poked his head in. He closed the door behind him and snuck up behind her. She was a little startled, but managed not to scream. "Blimey, you scared me, Harry."

He apologized and sat down on her bed while she rummaged through her trunk. "I think that's it," she announced after looking over every square inch of her room. "You think?" Harry asked her. She lovingly tapped his face and he smiled at her touch. She crawled into bed with him and she flicked off the light; she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. He closed his eyes and rubbed her back slowly. They talked for a while, but then grew quiet and fell asleep.

Ginny woke Harry up as the sun was coming up over the Burrow. "You better get back upstairs. I'm sure they won't be happy about this," Ginny told him. He kissed her cheek, "You're right. I'll see you in a little while."

Harry opened the door as Ginny fixed the blankets around her. He looked back at her once more, "Hey Ginny," he whispered, "I love you."

Her face lit up and he closed the door behind him. Harry turned and came face to face with Mr. Weasley. "Better get upstairs before Molly sees you," he advised. Harry bowed his head and ran up the stairs.


	22. Chapter 22: It's Not Goodbye After All

Author's Note: Life has been extremely crazy and I've had so much work to do. It's finals time and I have a lot of studying to do, so this will be my last update for at least a week. I just want to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing because it really does mean a lot to me. I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. The more you guys comment, the faster I tend to update (so, I suggest commenting)! Thanks for the support! Enjoy Chapter 22!

**Chapter 22: It's Not Goodbye After All**

Harry quietly ran up the stairs to Ron's room; he really didn't want Mrs. Weasley to see him in or around Ginny's room. It was one thing them sleeping with each other at his house, but under the same roof as the Weasley's was a little risky, especially with all of the Weasley boys.

He pushed the door open; not expecting anyone to be in there but there was a thud and a shout, "Oi! I'm _TRYING_ to get dressed in here."

"Sorry, Ron. Your dad just caught me sneaking out of Ginny's room and I was trying to avoid your mum," Harry explained.

"Ouch, that's rotten luck. At least Dad's covering for you," Ron said.

Harry shrugged. The whole situation was still pretty awkward and Harry really didn't know how to act. "Yeah, lucky for me. Wait- I thought you stayed at Hermione's?" he asked.

"I did. I just needed to get something for later and I forgot to bring overnight clothes with me last night. I was just in such a hurry to get out of here that I forgot my bag," Ron told him.

Harry laughed a little and Ron left him alone, so he could get dressed. Harry packed up his clothes and made the cot up for Mrs. Weasley. It was the least he could do and he slipped the box that contained the bracelet in his pocket- he didn't want to forget to give it to Ginny before she left.

He went back downstairs and he stopped to take a peek in Ginny's bedroom. She was frantically moving around the room, talking to herself, and throwing last minute things into her trunk. Harry leaned against the doorway, "Need any help?" he asked grinning ear to ear. "No, no, I just can't find my new Quidditch boots that Charlie got me," she said.

"That's not good. I thought you already packed them?" he asked as he checked underneath her bed. Ginny pulled apart her trunk while Harry checked under the bed. Dust flew up as he lifted the bed skirt he coughed.

"Found them. You were right, I did pack them," she said apologizing. Harry wiped the dust from his knees and wiped his glasses on his shirt. Ginny kissed his cheek, "I am sorry. I'm just nervous."

He rubbed her back, "Why are you nervous? You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I mean, I'm a little nervous, but that's because I don't know what to expect."

"Ok, maybe I'm using the wrong word. I'm not nervous just anxious. I want to go back and have a stress-free year, but I don't think that's going to happen with Malfoy there."

"Gin, he's there on probation. If he does anything wrong then he'll go to Azkaban with his father and probably his mother. You have nothing to worry about with him."

"But, then I have NEWTS and I'm sure Hermione has already organized our study schedules. So even in the time I could relax, I'll be in the library. Studying. Then there's Quidditch. Gryffindor needs to win the Cup this year. And I need to do well. There's going to be scouts all year looking at us and you know I would kill to play professional Quidditch," she said.

Harry nodded understandingly. "Wait- what are you nervous about?" she asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to be doing. I'm going into this completely blind. I just got that letter that said I'd be gone for about a month for training and I could get letters, but I can't write. I'm just nervous, because I don't know how I'll get through it without being able to talk to anyone."

Ginny embraced Harry and kissed him softly. "Harry, I'm going to miss you so much, but I know you'll get through it. You can do anything." She kissed him again when Ron walked in. He coughed and awkwardly scratched his head.

"Mum said breakfast is ready and to come down. She also asked if me and Harry to bring your trunk downstairs."

Ginny let go of Harry and left the room. Ron looked at Harry, "Well, I guess it could've been a lot worse," he joked. Harry laughed at him. They picked the trunk up and brought it downstairs. Then, Mr. Weasley informed them that they needed to take it outside to the Ministry car that was waiting outside. The two boys lugged the trunk outside and placed it in the boot. It was a little bittersweet that it was only Ginny's trunk in the back of the car that day, the Weasley's used to have to enlarge the back in order to fit all of their trunks and today there was only one.

Ron and Harry went back inside where Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all eating breakfast. Mr. Weasley was reading that morning's _Daily Prophet. _They were all pretty silent when Ron broke the silence,"Mum, I do miss your cooking," Ron said. Ginny nodded in agreement, "Yeah Mum, it's good at school, but it's not the same. And Harry's cooking sure isn't good," she added.

"That's not fair," Harry said, "I haven't cooked since I lived with the Dursleys and even then I didn't cook the full out meal. Aunt Petunia always did most of the work. She just had me supervising it. But, I will say I have gotten better, right, Gin?" he said defending himself.

Ginny rubbed his back, "I'm not saying it's like going out to a five-star restaurant now, but it certainly is better than whatever you tried cooking when you first moved in. And I know you're trying to do a lot of work on your own without the elves, but you _will_ starve if you don't let them help," she said.

"Fine. But, I promise to be a pro by the time you get home for Christmas break," he said sticking out his hand to shake on it. Ginny humored him and shook his hand making it 'official'.

Mr. Weasley let his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "That's quite a goal there, Harry. You know once you're done with training and working you'll be awfully tired; you might want those elves cooking for you. Or you could always come here for dinner," he said.

Ron looked up from his plate, "Hey, what about me? I can't cook either!"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "Yes, Ron you're welcome to come for dinner too, but I guess I'll be teaching you boys how to cook." Ron grinned and went back to stuffing his mouth with eggs and Harry laughed at Ron's laziness of learning how to cook.

Around 9:30 Mr. Weasley started rushing them all out of the house, "C'mon everyone, we'll be late if we don't leave soon," he said herding them out of the house. Mrs. Weasley was yelling at Mr. Weasley the entire time about the fact that they were going to be extremely early and it wasn't like they had four children going back, they only had one. Ginny, Ron, and Harry all piled into the back of the car just so that they could escape Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bickering.

An official Ministry driver apparated outside the wards while they were sitting in the back of the car and he sat in the driver's seat, Mrs. Weasley sat in the middle and Mr. Weasley sat on the passenger side and then they were off to Kings Cross.

They got to the station in almost no time. It was 10:15 when they arrived and 10:30 by the time they got onto Platform 9 and ¾. It was quite strange for Harry and Ron to be there considering that they weren't going back. Ron was scouting the platform for Hermione while Ginny was saying goodbye to the Weasleys. Harry stood around with his hands in his pockets, watching parents say goodbye to their children.

Ginny tapped Harry on the shoulder, "Hey you," she said.

"Hey, you ready to go back?" he asked taking her hand.

"Ready or not, I'm going. But, I think it'll be fine," she said.

Harry nodded, "Gin, you're going to do great this year. You're a seventh year, you're the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, you're best friends with the Head Girl, I think that you're going to be better than fine," Harry reassured her.

"I know all of that, but I'm just going to miss you and it'll be weird not being able to hear from you the first month of school."

"I understand, but I'm sure it'll go by fast. Oh, I almost forgot- I got you something," he said pulling the box out of his pocket. "Here, open it," he instructed.

Ginny examined the little box in her hand, "You didn't need to get me anything," she said with a smile.

"Just open it," Harry said watching her.

She slowly opened the box and her mouth hung open, "Harry, it's gorgeous. I love it!" she squealed and hugged him.

Choking he said, "I'm glad you like it, I got it from that shop you and Hermione were going on about. Here, let me help you," he said as he was watching her struggle to put it on.

He gently wrapped the bracelet around her wrist and hooked the clasp. "There," he said. Ginny kissed him, "It's perfect."

Right as they kissed Ginny pulled back, "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's Malfoy," she said.

She was right. It was Malfoy. He was being escorted through the platform with two guards and another who was carrying what Harry assumed to be his trunk.

"Ginny, don't you worry about him. I know if anything happens you can take care of it, but if he puts one toe out of line- tell McGonagall immediately. You aren't a snitch if you do it, but if you suspect something's up, go to her and Malfoy will be sent to Azkaban."

Hermione and Ron came over to where Ginny and Harry were. "Bye, Harry. Good luck at training," Hermione said stepping to give him a hug. "Thanks, Hermione. Good luck at Hogwarts," and he whispered so low that Hermione could barely could hear him, "and take care of Ginny for me, will you?"

"No problem," she said with a big smile. Ginny and Ron were saying their goodbyes when the Weasleys came over to them, "One last goodbye," Mrs. Weasley said. She gave both girls bone-crushing hugs and told them to write as soon as they got settled in.

It was 10:55, the train was starting to steam. Luna met them by the carriage entrance; both boys waved to Luna and gave their final kisses to their girls. "Don't forget to tell me the first Hogsmeade weekend," Harry told Ginny. She was trying to hold back tears at this point, "Don't worry. I won't." She wiped a small tear from her eye and kissed Harry one more time before boarding the train.

Ginny and Hermione waved from the window as the train pulled away from the Platform. But, Harry knew she was going to be fine. Ron was standing next to Harry still waving at the now-gone train. Harry slapped his back, "Should we go and get lunch?" he asked.

Ron nodded eagerly and Harry asked the Weasleys if they wanted to go with them to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. They agreed and it was an interesting lunch. Harry had never really been out to lunch or dinner with the Weasleys; it was always at someone's house that they ate.

Hannah Abbott came right up to the table, "Hi Harry, Hi Ron, what can I do you for today?"

"Hey Hannah, we're gonna have some lunch but could we start with a round of drinks? I'll have a butterbeer," Harry said and motioning for Ron and the Weasleys to order drinks.

"No problem, I'll be right back with those drinks and you can look over the menus," she said scribbling their drinks down on her piece of parchment.

"Harry, dear, are you ready for training?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I guess I'm as ready as I could be. It should be interesting to know what goes on at training, but I haven't really been told much," he confessed.

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Typical aurors. Very hush-hush. They don't like too many people know how they train their officers. I don't even know what they do at training," he said.

"But, Arthur, you've always worked in the Muggle departments. I don't think Harry expects you to know what goes on at auror training," Mrs. Weasley countered.

Harry smiled, "I think it'll be fine. It'll just be strange not being able to talk to anyone outside of the program for a month."

"Mate, can't you get letters though?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "I can only get letters, but I can't respond to them."

Ron nodded his head back and forth like he was uncomfortable with the situation, "Don't worry, Harry, I'll write to you."

"Harry, Arthur and I will write to you as well. I think it would be a very long month without anyone writing to you. Do you know where we send letters?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You send them to the Ministry and then they'll forward them to us," Harry said.

Hannah came back to the table with their drinks, "Are you all ready to order?" Harry looked around the table and everyone nodded in agreement. They each took their turn and gave their orders. "Sounds great, I'll be right back," she said.

"I just need to use the loo, I'll be right back," Harry excusing himself from the table.

Hannah was placing the order behind the bar when Harry walked by, "Hey Hannah, can you make sure that the bill goes to me. Please, do not let the Weasleys take it," he pleaed.

"No problem, I'll make sure it goes straight to you," she said with a wink.

"Oh and Hannah, could you do me another favor?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you write to Neville during auror training?" he asked.

Harry had never seen Hannah smile so brightly, "Definitely! Where do I send post to?"

He explained that she just needed to send it to the Ministry and they would forward it to where they were training, "No problem, and thanks for telling me, Harry. I'm sure Neville wouldn't have said anything," she said.

Harry returned to the table where the Weasleys were discussing the girls. Mrs. Weasley was half in tears and half smiling, "She's my last one at Hogwarts. It's like an end of an era for the Weasleys at that school."

"Molly, I'm sure the Weasleys will be returning to that school sooner than you think," Mr. Weasley told her.

"Well, it still will be a long time without any Weasley blood in that school," she said.

Hannah brought their food out and told them to enjoy. "She's such a nice girl," Mrs. Weasley commented.

"Well, Neville sure does like her," Ron said.

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley asked loving to hear about the 'hot gossip'.

"Yeah, he couldn't stop blushing when we came in after the Cannons game a few weeks ago," Ron said.

"That's good for Neville," Mrs. Weasley said. "He's become quite the young man. He's joining the aurors, he fought at the Ministry a few years ago with you two, and he helped your sister start the revolt at Hogwarts last year to boot," Mrs. Weasley listed.

"All that and the first time we met him he couldn't find his ruddy toad," Ron said.

"Yeah, but without the _ruddy_ toad, we wouldn't have met Hermione on the train," Harry added.

Ron agreed, "But she wouldn't have seen me attempting to turn Scabbers yellow," he said.

"But she wouldn't have fixed my glasses…the first time," Harry countered.

Harry and Ron went back and forth arguing what wouldn't have happened if they hadn't initially met Hermione on the train. They finally came to the conclusion that neither one of them probably wouldn't be sitting at the table without her.

"Here's to Hermione," Mr. Weasley said raising his glass, "Without her, neither one of our boys would be here without her."

"Here, here," Mrs. Weasley said taking a swig of her pumpkin juice.

Meanwhile on the train, Ginny and Luna were sitting in their compartment waiting for Hermione to return from her meeting with the prefects. Ginny was looking out the window, while Luna was reading the newest edition of the _Quibbler_.

The compartment door slid open and Hermione collapsed onto the seat next to Ginny. "I never thought it would be this tiring. None of them would settle down and listen to me," Hermione complained. "We needed to get through all of the assignments and schedules for the month of September, but they were all too happy to be going back to school."

"Do you really blame them?" Ginny asked. "I mean last year it was a nightmare."

"I guess not, but it was so frustrating. I got the first two weeks of the term organized, but I'm going to have to have another meeting with all of them because McGonagall needs to know who is on duty."

Ginny rolled her eyes and kept watching the passing landscape. She heard Hermione sifting through her bag and out of the corner of her eye she saw Luna look up from her magazine. Ginny smirked, '_Only Hermione could get this uptight about school before we even get there,'_ she thought.

Hermione began talking again; she was holding a quill and a long piece of parchment. "I took it upon myself to devise a NEWT study schedule," she announced. "I've included both of you in this chart and I can easily add more people to whoever wants to join our group. But, I figured us three would be best…" Hermione carried on.

Ginny was admiring her bracelet, ignoring Hermione talking about the study schedule. "Ginny, we get it- it's pretty, but are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked. Ginny snapped out of it, "Oh yeah, study schedule. Adding people. I'm listening," Ginny said.

"Jeez, you've spent too much time with Harry," Hermione joked. "Both of you constantly daydreaming or thinking about something else." Ginny smiled at the mention of Harry's name, but turned her attention to Hermione.

"I was thinking that we could all study together- for the subjects that we're all taking. And for our different classes we can set aside and organize our schedules for studying. Does that sound good to you two?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was looking out the window again and Luna still had her head buried in the _Quibbler_. "Honestly, you two are worse than Harry and Ron. They at least were honest in saying that they weren't interested in school, but they followed my study schedule," Hermione said.

Ginny looked at Hermione, "I was listening. It sounds great, Hermione. But, in all honesty, we haven't even stepped foot inside the castle yet and you're already organizing my life."

Hermione swallowed, "Sorry, I just know this is a big year and I just want to keep busy, so I don't miss Ron too much."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. That was a little harsh of me, but at least you get to talk to Ron. I can only write Harry. I won't know where he's going or how he's doing or anything. It's going to be like last year all over again," Ginny managed to get out before a tear came streaming down her face.

"Aw, Ginny, I'm sorry. I know you're going to miss Harry. I just wasn't thinking," Hermione said moving next to Ginny. Hermione rubbed her back, "Ginny, Harry will be fine. He's obviously gotten through much worse."'

Ginny wiped her tears off with her sleeve and shook her head, "I know, but this time I actually could have been there for him."

"I understand, but we'll all write him and get him through it," Hermione said.

Ginny noticed a small garnet heart with a gold chain hanging off of Hermione's neck. "Did my brother get you that?" she asked.

"Yes, he did. Isn't it pretty? He got it at the new jewelry store in Diagon Alley," Hermione said.

"That's where Harry got my bracelet," Ginny said holding her wrist out.

"Well, I will give them credit- they do listen to us," Hermione said grinning.

Hermione got up and moved to the other side of the compartment. Ginny nodded, "Hermione, can you just wake me up when I need to get my robes on? I just want to take a nap."

"No problem," Hermione said. She dug through her bag and pulled out a big book and a piece of parchment. "What are you doing?" Luna asked closing the magazine.

"Oh, I'm just taking notes- things that need to be added to _Hogwarts: A History_," Hermione said with an 'as-a-matter-of-fact tone'.

Ginny looked confused, "Hermione, you're telling me that you're going to rewrite _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"Why I think it's a brilliant idea," Luna said. "It's something you're passionate for, yes?"

"Why yes, Luna, it is," Hermione said brightly. Hermione busied herself in the book and was quickly scratching notes down on the piece of parchment. Ginny smiled, this was a very-Hermione like thing to do- rewrite a book.


	23. Chapter 23: The Start of A New Life

Author's Note: Wow, wow, wow. It's been quite a long time and I've FINALLY written an update. I won't lie, my life has been extremely crazy and I've had so much work to do. I've had 2 jobs and then I was away for a week for the _Deathly Hallows Part 2 _premiere in NYC. I am hoping to have another update done before I go back to school at the end of the month. I just want to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing because it really does mean a lot to me. I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. The more you guys comment, the faster I tend to update (so, I suggest commenting)! Thanks for the support! Enjoy Chapter 23!

Chapter 23: The Start of a New Life

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the Harry and Ron sitting at the booth in the Leaky Cauldron. They were talking about Harry's impending departure for Auror training. "Mate, I know you're going to do great and it'll go by fast. I'm really sorry that I'm not going with you," Ron said apologetically.

Harry bit his lip, "I know Ron. But, you're helping your family right now. Family comes first. But, I need to do this for my family."

Ron understood. He took a long sip of butterbeer and watched Harry. Harry ran his hands through his hair and messed it up some more. He was nervous. He had no idea what to expect. He was going into training blind. Obviously, it wasn't the first time that he had gone into something not knowing what to expect, but it was unnerving not having his best friends going along with him.

Ron checked his watch and looked around the dimly lit pub. "Better get going." Ron stood up and Harry mirrored him. Harry watched the other patrons in the bar. "Listen, Harry, I'll write you. Maybe not everyday, but I _will_ write you. You're my best mate," Ron said and he was suddenly hugging Harry.

"Ron, Ron, I know, I know. It's ok. Just take care of business and I'll see you in a month," Harry said patting Ron's back. Ron let go of Harry and did a little half-wave. He disappeared towards the back to go to Diagon Alley. Harry returned the gesture and left through the front of the pub.

Harry walked the streets of London on his way to Grimmauld Place. He passed through the park where he had stopped with Ginny. There were several children swinging and a few climbing on the jungle gym. He sat on 'their' bench and watched the children play for a while. He was thinking about Ginny at school. He checked his watch; she would probably be getting ready, putting her robes on and ignoring Hermione's advice about her too-loose tie. He sat on the bench thinking of Ginny for a while and then he continued on his way to Grimmauld Place.

The front door opened with ease. He stopped to take in the house; the entranceway was immaculate; there was no dust on the walls, the floor was waxed and shiny, and there were fresh flowers on the table. Harry was impressed. He had never once seen Sirius' old house this clean, even after Mrs. Weasley tried fixing it up. Apparently, Kreacher had been keeping busy. Harry made a mental note to thank the elf and finish moving some of the furniture and other belongings around once he was finished with training. He walked through the entranceway and into the sitting room where he flooed back to Potter Manor.

It was around 7 o'clock when Harry finally got back to Potter Manor. The elves were nowhere in sight when he appeared in the fireplace. Harry dusted the soot off of his pant leg and stepped out of the hearth. Harry went upstairs to his room where the small list of things that he could bring with him to training was.

The rolled parchment was on his dresser next to a framed picture of Ginny and him. Hermione had taken it on Ginny's birthday, because she insisted that they didn't have a 'couple-picture'. He picked up the cool, silver frame and admired it. Harry's arm was wrapped around Ginny's waist and she kept laughing and pointing towards the camera, but Harry didn't once take his eyes off of her. Harry smiled to himself and he placed the photo back on the dresser. Next to that was a picture of him, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny from his birthday. Mrs. Weasley made sure they were all behind Harry and his cake. Ron and Hermione kept glancing at each other in the picture and grinning. Ginny was running her hand across Harry's back in the picture, every few seconds or so Harry would look up at Ginny, laugh, and pull her closer to him. He put the frame back down next to the picture of his parents. He was happy to have these sorts of memories now. It was much better than before he started Hogwarts. He was extremely lonely in the cupboard under the stairs; Harry couldn't imagine what life would be like now if he weren't a wizard; if Hagrid didn't rescue him from the shack on the rocks. There were too many what ifs, but he was finally had some peace of mind.

He took off his shoes and kicked them across the room. He was bored; it was too early to turn in for the night. He sprawled out across the bed and thought about what Ginny was doing. Harry imagined that the train was almost to Hogwarts at this point. Ginny was probably dressed on the train, talking with Luna, and Hermione was probably scolding them for having their ties too loose; he smiled to himself and thought about 'Hermione- the perfectionist'. Ginny probably was tying her hair into a ponytail, because whenever she got stressed she would tie it up to get her hair out of her eyes. The train would be pulling into the station in Hogsmeade where Hagrid would be collecting all of the first years. He rolled over and placed his hand on Ginny's pillow; it made him feel tremendously empty. He sat up and looked around the room. He was thankful that he wouldn't have to stay here too long without anyone, but it was still painful. Harry decided that he could no longer stay in his room it was too quiet.

Harry got up and went to downstairs. He paced around each room on the first floor; he was looking to tire himself out. He disappeared into the study and slumped down into the desk chair. His parents were sleeping in the portrait and he tried his hardest not to wake them up, but they heard him digging through the top drawer for a piece of parchment and a quill.

James was the first to break the silence. "Harry, why are you still awake? You have to leave first thing in the morning for auror training. You need your rest," he advised.

Harry turned the chair around and faced the portrait, "I know, Dad. It's just I can't sleep. I'm just scared."

Lily leaned against James in the frame, "Harry, dear, what are you afraid of? You're brave and strong and you're a great young man. There is nothing for you to worry about."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and straightened his glasses, "Mum, it's just that I miss everyone. It's going to be hard doing this alone."

"Darling, you're not alone. All of your friends and your _family_ will be writing to you," Lily smiled as she said 'family'. She acknowledged the fact that the Weasleys and Hermione were his family now. Harry tried holding back his grin, but had a hard time hiding it from his parents.

"Harry, you shouldn't feel guilty about calling them you're family," James explained. "They have always been there for you, as I'm sure you've been there for them. I know for a fact that Arthur and Molly Weasley are good people and they welcomed you with open arms." James paused and looked at Lily lovingly, "I know they weren't our first choice, we unfortunately had to give you to Petunia and Vernon," he said with a frown.

"However, we did meet Arthur and Molly once. A long time ago and they were very nice people; they had dinner for the Order once. Molly's brother's Fabian and Gideon were in the Order, I don't know if you knew that," James explained.

Harry nodded and held out his watch, "The Weasley's gave me Fabian's watch for my seventeenth birthday," he explained. Even though he didn't know too much about Mrs. Weasleys' brothers, Harry knew it was special that he had Fabian's watch. Lily smiled, "That was very nice of you. The Weasleys always did seem like wonderful people. James, do you remember that night? Poor Molly volunteered to have the entire Order at the Burrow and they had 3 boys running around and Molly was pregnant with twins."

James groaned, "Oh yes, I remember you kept trying to help but she was like 'It's no problem, dear. Go sit.' And you kept after her the entire night pretty much disregarding everything Dumbledore was saying to us."

Harry could imagine this scene perfectly: Mrs. Weasley always too proud to ask for help- even while she was pregnant.

"Harry, darling, you better get yourself up to bed. You're going to awfully busy and you need rest. Auror training is non-stop and physically and mentally exhausting."

Harry nodded and stood up in front of his parents, "Goodnight, Mum; goodnight, Dad. I'll see you in a month." He turned off the lights with a flick of his wand and gave a quick wave to the portrait. His parents held onto each other proud of their son and Harry bit his lip holding in his tears.

Inside of his room, Harry pulled out the piece of parchment he brought from the desk. He began scratching out a letter to Ginny. It was all the last minute feelings he had. He held the letter to his lips and he kissed it gently. He placed the letter on his bedside table weary of not forgetting to send it before he left.

Harry crashed into his bed and fell right to sleep. As much as he felt alone, he knew he could get through it. He had lived this long, how hard could auror training be?

Teeney woke Harry up the next morning, "Harry, sir, its time to get up."

Harry sat up and wiped the drool from his mouth and placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Thanks, Teeney."

He checked his watch- it was 5:00. He needed to be at the Ministry by 5:30. Ambling over to his wardrobe, Harry wiped his eyes and straightened his glasses. He pulled on a clean white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The letter had not specified what he needed to wear to the Ministry that day but he figured that they would issue some sort of uniform robes. Downstairs there was some toast and jam waiting for him. He could barely get the toast down; it was like before his first Quidditch match when Hermione made him eat to calm his nerves.

Kreacher, Herc, Teeney, and Kelsey were all standing by the doorway holding Harry's things. Kreacher coughed and it startled Harry from his thoughts. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the four elves waiting patiently to see him off. He sat up and placed the dish in the sink and squatted in front of the elves. "Now, I want all of you to rest and not kill each other while I'm gone. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. And I'll see you in about 6 weeks."

Teeney's eyes started tearing up, she crashed into Harry's knee and hugged him, "I'll miss you, Harry," she said between sniffles. Harry patted her head, "Now, now, I'll be fine. All of you," he said looking hard at Kreacher, "Be good." He took his belongings and flooed to the Ministry.

When Harry arrived at the Ministry it was empty. He only saw a few early workers, which was surprising because Mr. Weasley said so many of the Ministry officials were working long hours. He unfolded the official letter that he tucked into his jeans- he needed to get to the second level and walk through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Harry entered the lift and leaned over to hit the number 2 button when a man came sprinting into the elevator breathing heavily. Harry felt the breeze of the man and looked up suddenly. "Hey, Harry!" the man said out of breath. "Thought I was gonna be late. Gran wouldn't let me get into the fireplace."

"Neville, you scared me I thought you were gonna knock me over."  
"Sorry, 'bout that. Didn't mean to," Neville said between breaths.

Neville placed his bag on the floor of the elevator and he straightened out his shirt. Harry shook his head, he grinned. This wasn't going to be so bad after all. They both got off the lift and proceeded through the office of Magical Law Enforcement. At the other end of the room was a door labeled: Auror Office. "Well, I guess that's it," Harry said and Neville's eyebrow raised and he bobbed his head.

Harry opened the door slowly and there were only a few people sitting around a large meeting table. The office was extremely large; the outside was completely misleading there were around 100 cubicles on the left side of the room and on the right was offices.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom. Welcome to the Auror Office, I'm Gawain Robards; I'm the temporary Head of the Auror department. And these," he said gesturing to the table with a few people sitting around it, "Are your fellow trainees."

Harry and Neville went around introducing themselves to the people sitting around the table. They all seemed to be around 19 or 20 years old; there was, Trish O'Brien, Finn Walsh, and Diana Map. Harry and Neville slid into a couple of seats and waited for further instructions.

Robards informed them that they were the first class of aurors in about four years and they were about to go through an abbreviated but hard training session because the auror department was down in numbers. He said there were still a few older members that were around and some were being pulled out of retirement until the department had younger and some experienced aurors.

One man entered the office looking frazzled. His hair was all out of sorts and he had missed a few buttons. He was balancing a mug of tea and a stack of files in folders in his hands, "Buchanan, you're a mess," Robards said. "Pull yourself together and then get the overnight information to me ASAP," Robards ordered.

Buchanan seemed to have dropped his tea all over his desk and he immediately started to rebutton his shirt and he fixed his robes. He came out from behind the cubicle divider with about half of the folders and opened the top one. He took out several pictures that were in the pocket and he flicked his wand and the pictures stuck to the wall. Nobody had really seemed to notice the wall before; it was on the furthest end of the auror office and it seemed to have many pictures attached. Harry remembered that there were pictures and clippings of the _Daily Prophet_ but this wall must be new. There were different charts and organizational tables with names of Death Eaters past and present printed into it.

Buchanan cleared his throat, "Good morning, everyone. My name is Sam Buchanan and I've been with the auror office for six years. I will tell you upfront that you are in for a difficult training, but it will be abbreviated because we need more of you in the office helping us immediately. However, because it will be short you will be given more classes throughout this year but for now you will be going on the six-week training endeavor. I will be leading you and other aurors will be coming in along with some others to train you all to a somewhat proficient level for the aurors. Are there any questions so far?" Buchanan paused and looked around the room.

Harry was watching his fellow trainees and their reactions to Buchanan. Buchanan seemed to have confidence even though he was a trainwreck mere minutes ago. He thought that Neville was like Buchanan. Neville seemed like he wasn't going to be a fighter in their first year of Hogwarts, but back in May when it counted his true colors shined through and he killed Nagini. Buchanan turned back and looked at Robards who seemed to give them the 'OK' to go to training.

"All right, you lot, let's get going follow me," Buchanan called leading them through a door in through the 'Death Eater Wall'. Buchanan led them all into a room with black robes. He instructed each of them to take a set of robes and place their belongings on the floor, because they would be brought to the training facility after their first day. Each of the trainees did as they were told and then faced Buchanan for further instructions. Buchanan was about to tell them the schedule for the day when the door opened. A brown haired man with a ponytail entered the 'robe room', "Morning, Buchanan. Thought you could get to the training center without me introducing myself to the trainees?"

Buchanan dug his feet into the floor and Harry watched as he clenched his jaw. Now that Harry thought about it, he recognized the ponytail wizard. He was at the Ministry during his fifth year when he fought Voldemort. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Auror Williamson. He will be one of the aurors that helps train you over the next six weeks," Buchanan said sounding a bit annoyed.

Williamson shook each person's hand and wished him or her good luck on his or her training, "We need you here," were his farewell words as he left the trainees.

The auror trainees all wore a grim expression on their faces, '_Was training really going to be that bad?' _Harry gulped and looked at Neville who looked equally as frightened. Buchanan took one last look around the room of trainees, "Don't worry about him. He always likes to scare the trainees. Now if you all will follow me we will portkey to the training center." Buchanan led them through another door, which led them to a small courtyard. In the middle of the room was a watering can, "Shall we go?" Buchanan said pointing to the portkey.

Six hands reached for the portkey and they spun out of the courtyard and landed in a forest. "Welcome to the training center," Buchanan said opening his arms.

"But, there's nothing here," Diana said.

"Ah, but there is. You just can't see it yet," Buchanan explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you all need to open your senses and get in tune with your inner-self," Buchanan told them.

"Your inner-self?" Finn said skeptically.

This inner-self talk reminded Harry of his first year of Divination with Professor Trelawney. But he disregarded his thoughts and focused back on Buchanan.

"Yes, your inner-self. What I mean is, once you're finished with training you will be able to anticipate and think before your opponent. You'll be able to feel things you never thought possible."

Some of the auror trainees looked impressed. Finn stepped forward, "Sir, can we get started?"

Harry was impressed with the forwardness of Finn even Auror Buchanan seemed impressed. Finn's step slightly reminded him of Auror Wilson, the one who presented a testimony in favor of Malfoy at his trial.

"If there aren't any objections, let's get started," Buchanan said proudly.

"Ginny, Ginny," a voice whispered. She opened her eyes slowly and Hermione was staring at her.

"It's time to get your robes on. We're almost at Hogwarts," she said gently.

Ginny stretched and pulled her bag closer to her. Inside were her new Hogwarts robes that Harry insisted on getting her. She carefully pulled off her jumper and buttoned her shirt and tied her tie. Ginny noticed that Luna was already wearing her robes and her nose was still buried in the _Quibbler._

Hermione came back to the compartment and scolded Ginny for her tie being too loose. Hermione's hands instantly went for the tie and straightened it up. "Thanks," she said choking.

"Don't be so dramatic. You're just like your brother," Hermione scolded. She plopped down on the seat facing Luna and she reopened her notes and her worn out copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. Ginny shook her head '_Only Hermione,' _she thought.

The train started to slow down and Hermione stuck her belongings back in her bag. "I'm going to go find Ernie and start to organize the masses," she said sliding open the compartment door.

"Wait- Hermione," Ginny called.

Hermione popped her head back in the compartment, "What?" she asked.

"Ernie's back?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, he's the Head Boy," Hermione said.

"But, I didn't think he was returning this year," Ginny said curiously.

Luna looked up, "I think he wanted a real seventh year. I think a few others returned too," she said.

Hermione nodded and left them alone. Ginny sunk back into her seat, "I think it's good that so many returned. It will give them all closure," Luna said.

The platform was outside the window now and it was quite dark outside. Ginny and Luna gathered their bags and stepped off the train. They could hear Hagrid and Hermione's voices' calling for the First Years to go to the boats and all other years to go to the carriages. Ginny and Luna bumped into Justin Finch-Fletchley and Dennis Creevey.

"Hello, Ginny, Hi Luna," Dennis said.

"Hello, Dennis, Hello Justin," Ginny said back.

"Want to share a carriage?" Justin asked.

"Sure," Luna said.

The four headed to the carriages and let a group of sixth year Hufflepuff girls in front of them. Ginny heard one of them panic a little bit. "But, Maggie, it's so big. You don't see it? Why can't you? It's pulling the carriage!"

One of the other girls told her to stop messing around the carriages were pulling themselves like always. Ginny told Dennis to watch her things and she walked over to the scared girl. "Don't worry," she said calmly. "They're called thestrals."

"What's a thestral?" the girl asked.

Ginny explained what a thestral was and why the girl could see them. Luna, Dennis, and Justin were waiting in the carriage with their belongings when Ginny climbed in. "That was a very good explanation," Luna acknowledged. "I'm sure lots of people can see the thestrals now," Luna pointed out.

Ginny nodded awkwardly acknowledging the destruction that had befallen Hogwarts when the carriage door opened. They each held their breath because no one was in sight. Then all of the sudden, they saw the top of someone's head, then their hair, and then before they knew it- it was Hermione was climbing in. "Hello, everyone," she said.

The carriage lunged forward and they were on their way up to the castle. The group made small talk until they pulled up in front of the castle.

Each of them was truly in awe as they saw how well the castle looked. It was magnificent. There were no damages in sight. The castle was everything that it formally was. In only a few months, everyone who helped rebuild Hogwarts made it home again.

Hermione was the first one out of the carriage and she hurried out to find Ernie again. Ginny stepped off the carriage and admired the castle. It was magnificent. Seeing the castle now was like seeing the castle in her first year, but now she actually appreciated it for all that it was worth.

Ginny teared a little when she walked into the Great Hall. It was as if there was never a battle there. The four house tables were in their proper places and the four house hourglasses hung back in their spots on the wall.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Luna asked.

"It's spectacular," Ginny breathed back.

Hermione came bustling down one of the aisles and found a spot next to Ginny after explaining to a mousy-haired boy that she was 'Head Girl' and he moved out of her way. Ginny noted that it was a very Percy-like thing to do.

Just as Hermione got comfortable the humongous oak doors opened. Professor McGonagall led a pack of wide-eyed first-years. Each of them looked so small and so innocent. Ginny remembered back to her first year and how she was caught in Tom Riddle's diary. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Professor McGonagall held out an old, patched up, and now semi-burnt Sorting Hat. Ginny thought to herself that these children were so lucky to have a clean start at Hogwarts. No battles. No war. No death. Ginny could tell that Hermione was thinking the same thing, because her brow was furrowed, but she was smiling. Hermione in a way looked very stoic.

The Sorting Hat stiffened up on the stool in front of the and it's mouth cracked open for its annual song:

_This year is a new beginning,_

_After last year's winning._

_Here you all stand waiting to be sorted,_

_Into Hogwart's Houses four._

The Sorting Hat continued its song. But, Ginny stopped listening instead she thought hard about the beginning of the Sorting Hat's song. '_This year a new beginning', _it said_._ It was right. This was a new beginning she was sure of it. Harry was becoming an auror and she was deciding her future.

_So try me on and test your fate_

_Let the sorting take place. _

The students clapped and Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment and then read out the first name. The first student called forward was a small blonde boy named Duncan Allen. The Sorting Hat pondered for a few seconds until it shouted, "_GRYFFINDOR!"_ The entirety of the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Duncan launched himself off the stool and joined his Gryffindors. The Great Hall settled once again for the rest of the sorting.

When the sorting was all finished Professor McGonagall stood in front of all of her students, "Welcome to all of our first-years and welcome back to all others. We are very excited for this new school year. Let's welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Prater."

A medium sized man stood up from his seat and waved. He had dark eyes and dark hair. Ginny heard several of the Gryffindor girls whispering, "He's quite good looking." It reminded her of her first year when Gilderoy Lockhart was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, all of the girls let out deep sighs whenever he smiled, including herself. Professor Prater was wearing navy blue robes and he seemed put-together. The students clapped until Professor Prater sat back down. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "And may I introduce our new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Toll."

Professor Toll was a young woman who looked no older than a seventh year. She was wearing a set of simple lilac robes and a nervous smile. She took a bow and waved to her new students.

"And as the Sorting Hat said, 'This year _is_ a new beginning,' make the most of it and let the feast begin," Professor McGonagall said before sitting down.

Ginny turned to Hermione, "We're going to make the most of this year," she said with a bright smile.


	24. Chapter 24: Counting the Days

Author's Note: Wow, wow, wow. It's been quite a long time (2 Months!) and I've FINALLY written an update. I won't lie, my life has been extremely crazy and I've had so much work to do. I'm back to 2 jobs and I have classes. I am hoping to have another update before the end of November. I just want to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing because it really does mean a lot to me. I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. The more you guys comment, the faster I tend to update (so, I suggest commenting)! Thanks for the support! I hope you Enjoyed Chapter 24!

**Chapter 24: Counting the Days**

After the first week of extensive training, the new auror trainees were starting to feel the exhaustion set in. Harry and Neville laid in their cots late one night. The rest of the trainees were doing the same thing, although there were some snores coming from Finn's bunk. Harry thought of it almost as if it were his Hogwarts dormitory. Neville rolled over and turned off his bunk's light. Harry followed Nevillle's lead, he always felt awkward leaving the light on.

"Lumos," he whispered under the covers of his bed. Harry pulled out the letters he had received that day. The first was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or really just Mrs. Weasley. It was the third he received from She wrote about how proud she was of him and he was such a good boy. Her letter was pure moral support for Harry and he appreciated it so much. Mr. Weasely's scribbles at the end of the letter consisted of Wizarding World news and things going on at the Ministry. The next letter was from Ron and it was the second Harry had received from him. Ron offered anecdotes about their Hogsmeade trips and how opening the new shop in Hogsmeade went, his new flat above the shop, and his adventures in cooking. Harry could tell that Ron was trying really hard to keep his promise and write to Harry. Ron's letters both ended the same way with him apologizing for not coming to training with Harry. The third letter was from Hermione who seemed to write a letter every other day so far. She always was one to offer Harry advice and different spells to try. Hermione seemed to write a daily log in Harry's letters by writing her schedule and what her and Ginny did each and every day. Harry laughed, because only Hermione would go into detail about what went into their study schedules.

Ginny's letters were on the bottom. She had managed to write to him every single day so far. And every single letter brought him to tears. He was successful in not letting anyone see him cry. He didn't want to seem weak. He missed her so much, part of him always felt slightly guilty not going back to Hogwarts with her. However, he knew that this was for the best. Her letters always started the same with the same drabbles of Hermione and her in class, then they would transition into Quidditch and the new Gryffindor team, and at the end of each letter she would talk about how proud she was of him but how much she missed him.

Today's letter, however, was slightly different. She started off with how much she missed him. School was really in full swing and Hermione had become overwhelming. Luna was never around during Ginny's free time and she felt isolated. Harry held his breath while he read this. He felt responsible for this, but he knew he couldn't go back to Hogwarts.

He continued reading:

_Harry, I don't want to worry you, but I think Malfoy might be up to something. I know you said that I should tell McGonagall right away, but I don't know for sure. He's acting quite strange, he acknowledged me yesterday. He said "Hello, Ginny". I don't know what he meant by it and it just really made me feel uncomfortable. What do you think he meant? Hermione said it was strange too. Oh Harry, I wish you were here; you would know what to do. _

_Anyways, I hope you're doing well. It's not long now til you're done. Just keep working hard and fighting. I can't wait to see you; hopefully for Halloween- we have a trip to Hogsmeade then (hopefully, McGonagall still hasn't posted it officially yet)._

_I love you so much, _

_Ginny_

Harry scratched his head, puzzled by Ginny and Malfoy's interaction. What was Malfoy up to? Harry knew there wasn't anything he could do while he was at training; he just had to keep working through it until he could see Ginny.

The phrase 'three weeks' became Harry's new mantra. Whenever he felt like training was too hard, he counted the days. Whenever one of the trainers would scream at him and throw their hardest spells at him, Harry would just count the days until he could see Ginny.

Every morning began the same way, the trainees would have breakfast together while Sam passed out the materials they would be covering that morning in skills lab. Skills lab consisted of potions, charms, and transfiguration. Sam encouraged the trainees to work with a different people, they all needed to become comfortable with one another because they would all end up working together in the future. After a short lunch break, they would take what they learned in skills lab and apply it to a field situation; usually, it involved dueling with another trainee or dueling against another team of trainees. Sam would be scrambling to take notes during the field situations; he wanted each of the trainees to have something to improve on later on. Sam would critique each of the trainees after they finished their duel; he really made them focus during the testing that they perfected everything that they did wrong earlier in the day. On certain days, one of the current aurors would come and lecture the trainees and other days Sam would insist upon another session in the skills lab. After dinner, the trainees were expected to review their lessons from the day in order to be evaluated by Gawain Robards and another auror. Each night when the trainees were done, Harry would cross another day off his countdown. It became routine, the trainees would all crash on their bunks, Harry would check off another day, Sam would walk down the aisle with the post, they would read their mail, and fall asleep. This was Harry's life for the rest of training.

At the beginning of the final week, Kingsley came to the training facility. The trainees gathered in the dining area wondering what the minister was here to say. The trainees sat down and waited patiently for Sam and Kingsley to finish conversing. Kingsley was whispering quickly and he wore a concerned look on his face. Sam still looking stubborn kept pointing towards the trainees and then he would whisper back to Kingsley furiously. Harry and the rest of the trainees were sitting in fearing what was going to happen. _What could be going on?_ Neville looked like he was going to be sick. Harry felt a bead of sweat falling down the side of his face. _Did someone turn the heat up in the dining room? _Diana was biting her nails. Harry felt like something big was coming. Sam nodded and stood behind Kingsley. Kingsley greeted the trainees, "Good morning, all. I was just talking to Auror Buchanan about a situation that we have and we're going to need all of you."

Harry could hear Neville swallow hard. Sam looked at the wall beyond all of the trainees, not allowing his eyes to fall on any one of them. He, like all the other trainees, looked nervous. Kingsley told them all about what was going to happen. They were going to be split up into pairs. Each pair was going to be assigned to two upper-level aurors who were already in place. Then they were going to follow directions from their upper-level aurors. Kingsley described each of the Death Eaters that they were going to be capturing; Rodolpus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rowle, Travers, and a handful of others. "Why all of them are staying together is beyond me, but it makes capturing them a lot easier for us. I better be going now, I have a meeting at the Ministry. Sam," he said, "don't doubt them. They're ready for this."

Kingsley swung the dining room door open and disappeared into the training grounds. Sam turned and looked at the trainees, "You are ready. I believe the Minister that each and every one of you is ready to go on this mission; I just wish I could have finished your training completely before you went. I'm going to break you down into partners and then you're going to meet one of your leaders because they will be coming to get you, so your arrivals don't foil the mission."

Harry was paired with Neville and they were being assigned to Lucinda Phillips and Thomas Anderson. Lucinda was the first auror to come to the training center, Sam introduced her to Harry and Neville and they were off. Lucinda held onto their hands as they apparated. They reappeared in a forest and Lucinda led the way out. She talked a little about what they were doing, but she mainly asked them questions about training and what they were good at. When they reached the outskirts of the forest, Harry saw another auror, who must have been Thomas, on the side of a hill studying a map and drumming his wand against his leg. "Thomas, this is Harry and Neville," Lucinda said gesturing to the boys.

Thomas got up and dusted off his bottom and stuck out his hands, "Nice to meet you, I'm Thomas. You can call me Tom, though," he said.

Lucinda and Thomas explained to Neville and Harry the tasks that they needed to accomplish on this mission. Neville and Lucinda were going to work on disabling the charms surround the hideout. While Harry and Thomas were going to look out for any escaping Death Eaters, until the defensive charms were disabled and then they were going to reseal the charms once the rest of the aurors penetrated and were inside of the wards. Thomas explained that the other groups were going to signal the others when they finished their tasks and they were ready to move onto the next checkpoint.

Harry watched as a blue spark got shot above the surrounding trees. Neville and Lucinda began breaking down the charms. Harry maintained his position as a lookout, ready to send red sparks up in case of any sudden movement on this side of the hideout. Lucinda motioned that the charms were broken and Thomas sent up the green sparks to go forward and surround the hideout.

The windows were covered in grime and they were blacked out from the inside. Lucinda whispered to Thomas, "Should we blow through the window?"

Thomas carefully calculated the consequences to blowing through the window and he shook his head, "Not just yet," he mouthed back. He and Harry reinforced the defense charms and now all of the aurors were in enemy territory.

Just as Thomas nodded to Lucinda to prepare to blow through the window, a large boom was heard and black smoke filled the air. The sound of crumbling bricks and shattered glass were heard. Yells were heard from opposing sides, as were the sounds of spells being casted. Thomas led their group around the hideout where 10 Death Eaters greeted them.

The rest of the aurors all arrived in the front of the hideout within seconds. They began to take the offensive dueling against the Death Eaters. Harry took the Lucinda's right flank, Thomas held up his left forearm as a shield. Harry set his eyes upon Travers and charged at him after him sending curse after curse at his middle. Travers retaliated with equally forceful spells. Harry rubbed his head and summoned up all of his strength after being hit by a Condolesco spell, he sent a powerful stunning spell that knocked Travers out. Harry sent the rope spell at Travers's unconscious body and tied him up.

"Well done, Harry!" Thomas shouted as he worked with Neville on dueling another Death Eater.

Harry looked around the battleground, there was only minor damage done to the aurors. He had a gash above his right eye and some other little bumps along his shoulders and front. The aurors and trainees had managed to capture all of the Death Eaters who were on their target list; it was a reason for celebration.

The Death Eaters were taken by a special portkey to the new holding facilities. The new facility was built specifically for the remaining Death Eaters awaiting their trials for the Second Wizarding War.

Lucinda and Thomas shook Neville and Harry's hands. "Well done, both of you. You did really, really excellent work today, boys. I cannot wait to work with you again in the future," Lucinda said while Thomas nodded his head in agreement.

Harry, Neville, and the rest of the trainees were feeling quite proud of themselves, except Finn because the explosion around the front of the hideout happened because of him. They arrived back at the training center and Sam greeted them.

"Congratulations, all of you. You all did great work today. This mission marks the beginning of the capturing the remaining Death Eaters and it marks the first step of you all becoming full-fledge aurors. Yes, there will be mistakes made, but you all worked well under pressure and under attack and that's what matters most. This is what it will be like when you go on missions on your own in the future. Now go, rest up, tomorrow we are getting back to work."

The sun peaked through the windows of the bunkroom the next morning. Harry felt good. There was only three more days of training. He leaped out of bed like it was Christmas morning. The rest of the trainees struggled to get out of their beds; they were sore and not used to this level of intensity, but Harry was. He even relished in it.

Harry ate his breakfast thinking about what was to come of today's training. He was excited, he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into whatever they were doing; yesterday got him excited.

Kingsley came through the door. Harry's heart leapt, '_Why was Kingsley here, again?' _he thought. "Don't worry, everyone," Sam said. "The Minister isn't here to bear any bad news or sending any of you on a mission, right now anyways," he said jokingly.

Kingsley took to the floor, "Good morning, all of you, excellent work yesterday. That was a major kick-start in our operations in the Auror department. They are now starting preparations for the next big operations, while also maintaining regular, smaller missions for information. But, we want to congratulate you by letting you go home early. That means that graduation will be early, this afternoon, actually. I want to congratulate all of you again and we'll see each other this afternoon at the Ministry."

Harry felt relief, excitement, and a whole range of other emotions. Neville and the rest of the trainees must have felt similar to Harry, because they all got up and rushed out of the dining hall together. Harry packed his sack quickly, stuffing all of his letters into his bag. Harry was the first trainee ready to leave the facility. Sam presented Harry with his portkey, a yellow teapot, and he was off.

* * *

Ginny sat in the oversized chair in the corner of the common room and Hermione was reading over her notes on the sofa. Ginny was trying to focus on these new Quidditch plays for the season. She kept looking at the diagrams and staring at the names, losing her concentration each time she'd tap the diagram to move.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked putting down her quill.

Ginny stared absentmindedly back at her, "I don't really know. I just have this weird feeling," she said.

Hermione slid her books off of her lap and knelt over by Ginny. "Is it about the Draco incident?"

Ginny bit her lip, "No, that's not it. I can't put my finger on it, but I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's knee and her lips pursed, "Well, if you figure it out or want to talk about anything just let me know." She got back up from her knees, stretched out, and sat back down on the sofa.

The chasers on the diagram tossed the quaffle back in forth in a repetitious manner replaying it every few seconds. Ginny messed around with the play a few more times and then conceded defeat to this play that Angelina suggested. She pulled out a sheet of parchment and decided to write her letter to Harry.

Hermione picked her books up and said goodnight to Ginny. She was still wrapped up in Harry's letter. This letter was one of the more emotional ones that Ginny had written. To say that Ginny was in love with Harry was an understatement; she was head over heels for him. He was her best friend, she missed him whispering things in her ear, the way his hair stuck out behind his left ear, and the little jokes that they shared with each other. Letters were the only things that kept them connected while she was at school and while he was at training. But, he couldn't even write her back while he was away. She kind of wanted to send him one of those singing cards she used to give him when she was just Ron's little sister. But, she knew that it would embarrass him at training. She felt a little lonely. Hermione received letters from Ron a few times a week, which she had to admit it was quite impressive for her brother, but she knew Hermione must have had something to do with the consistency.

She finished the letter and softly kissed the folded parchment, ignoring the gnawing feeling that Harry would never know that she kissed it. Picking up her Quidditch diagrams and her books, she climbed up the spiral staircase to the girl's dormitories.

Hermione woke her up the next morning, "Ginny, we're running late for Transfiguration! You slept in! Let's go!"

Ginny leapt out of bed, struggling to pull her pajamas bottoms off she threw her wrinkled skirt from yesterday back on and half buttoned her shirt figuring she could do it later. As she was attempting to tie her tie, she caught a glance at her watch- it was 7:30. 45 minutes before Transfiguration. "HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione noticed her watch at that precise moment and noticed the rest of the sleeping girls in the dormitory. "Oops," Hermione said biting her lip.

Ginny pulled her sweater off to fix her buttons and she picked out a new skirt. "Hermione, how did you not notice it was only 7:30?" she asked.

"I don't really know," she answered sheepishly, "I was up late studying…"

Ginny shook her head and finished getting ready, "Well, we mine as well go down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

The girls walked in silence to the Great Hall. Only a few other students were there, eating their porridge and drinking pumpkin juice. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and they helped themselves to breakfast while the rest of the students began to file in. Hermione rifled through her bag looking for her planner. Ginny was still distracted and Hermione took notice.

"Ginny, what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked. She put her planner down out of concern.

"I don't know. I just can't put my finger on it," she said dragging her spoon through her porridge.

Just then the morning owls started swooping into the Great Hall. Pig came flying down towards the girls carrying two letters. One was addressed to Ginny and the other was to Hermione. "Ron," was all Hermione could say. Hermione grinned a little when she held the letter in her hands.

Ginny was confused; her brother never sent her mail. Ever. Hermione was too involved in her letter to even pay attention to the letter that she received. She broke the seal, she was slightly impressed with her brother's presentation, but then she took one glance at his messy scrawl and remembered he was only Ron.

_Hey Gin-_

_ How's Hogwarts? Is it good to be back or is it a little strange? How's the Quidditch team? I wish I were there with you two this year. It's weird being in Hogsmeade, so close but I can't even come up to see you. _

_ Anyways, I don't think I'm supposed to tell you this, but Dad came in and said that the Aurors had been staking out a Death Eater hideout. He said that it's all anyone can talk about at the Ministry. There's about 10 or so Death Eaters camping out there, but since there are so few Aurors now Kingsley has authorized Gawain Robards to use the trainees for reinforcement. So, Harry's going on his first mission in the next day or so. I just wanted to let you know, because I'm sure you would want to know about Harry. Don't get too crazy; he's a great wizard after all. And don't tell Mum or Dad that I told you. I don't even think I was supposed to know. _

_ Make sure Hermione has some fun and don't let her study too much. See you two soon, hopefully. _

_ -Ron. _

Ginny let out a deep breath. She had all of her feelings confirmed. She must have had this inkling that something was going to be happening. And this was it. Harry was going on his first official mission. He was going to be facing Death Eaters. They were probably some of the same Death Eaters that were probably at the Battle of Hogwarts. She tapped Hermione's shoulder, but Hermione was too deep into her own letter from Ron. Ginny shoved the letter in front of Hermione's- "Read," she said.

Hermione put her letter down and refocused on Ginny's. Ginny watched as Hermione's eyes ran across the page. Hermione looked at Ginny sympathetically. "Oh, Gin," she said. "I knew you had a feeling and this must've been it." Hermione put her arm around Ginny to comfort her. Ginny felt a little better knowing at least part of what was going on.

But, she went through the rest of the day dreading what could happen to Harry. She knew he would be ok. Ron was right Harry was a great wizard. It wasn't like he was going in blind like any other times. There was a set plan and he had learned new spells. Harry was smart and he was going to get through the mission.

During Quidditch practice, she cleared her head of any thoughts of Harry and focused on the team. They had their first match next week against Ravenclaw. It was the first match they've had in two years and she was determined to keep the Quidditch Cup in Gryffindor. She shouted at the beaters who were too busy hitting the bludgers at each other. "Boys! C'mon! We NEED to have this down before the match!" They stopped hitting each other. Peakes flew to the other side of the pitch.

"Do any of you actually want to win the Cup this year?" she asked.

The team nodded. "Well then, let's act like we want to win. I want you to show the school that Gryffindor Quidditch is a team of champions. But, if you want to mess around, we're not going to win. If we keep messing around, I'll just get a new team. There was plenty of talent at try-outs and I picked you. So, show me something before I cut you lot!"

Once she yelled at them, they all started flying harder and they all concentrated more on getting in sync with one another. She felt bad. She wanted to motivate them positively, but clearly, none of them responded to positive reinforcement before Ginny's barking orders. By the end of practice, Ginny didn't even recognize her own team. "Great practice all of you. That's how every practice should be. We'll get to party and mess around when we win, but for now let's focus on crushing Ravenclaw next weekend!"

Ginny was feeling a lot better. Quidditch definitely helped take her mind off of Harry. She returned to the common room feeling fresh and clear minded and Hermione took notice. Ginny was able to keep her mind off Harry's mission until Friday, when Professor McGonagall posted the first official Hogsmeade notice.

It was on Halloween. She quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote her daily letter to Harry. She wrote about how brave he was, how she missed him, and how the Hogsmeade trip was finally official. She was so excited that night that she actually had a goodnight's sleep. The Hogsmeade trip was now in sight. She knew when she would see Harry again and she started counting down the days.


	25. Chapter 25: As If Time Never Passed

**Hey Guys- I know I suck. I haven't updated in literally forever. It was a long school year and I really needed to focus on everything else in my life, so I really didn't have time to update. Don't worry- I have much more to this story. Please review and give me advice, because it really is appreciated and it helps a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I can only wish in another life that I could be anywhere as successful as JK Rowling. Don't sue me- I have no money. **

**Enjoy Ch. 25!**

**Chapter 25: As If Time Never Passed**

Harry arrived outside the wards of Potter Manor. He took a deep breath of the air. '_It's good to be home,' _he thought. Crossing through the wards, Harry was still in awe of the beauty of his home. He had never once thought that while living with the Dursleys, their home was normal but it wasn't his. But, he figured that's how they liked it- "normal".

Harry sprinted to the front door, so excited to be home; he was bursting with life. He pushed open the front door and was greeted by his house-elves. "Welcome home, Mas- Harry, sir!" Herc said.

Harry patted each elf on the head and they listened intently while Harry told them about training. Teeney was smiling brightly while Harry recounted his last month. Kelsey gasped when he told the story of the mission. When he was finished, Herc straightened up and informed Harry that there was a present in his bedroom.

Quickly, Harry took to the stairs skipping every other one and he reached his bedroom. Hanging inside of his closet there was a new set of midnight blue dress robes with a note attached to them.

_Harry,_

_ Congratulations on passing training! You'll need to wear these later for the graduation. They are the official Auror robes. Kingsley talked to Arthur yesterday about how he and Gawain Robards were moving graduation up. _

_ We'll see you this afternoon! _

_ Love,_

_ Mrs. Weasley_

Harry blushed. He loved Mrs. Weasley like his own mother. He held out the robes and inspected them. There was a purple patch on the right sleeve with a white 'A' in the middle embossed with gold thread. Potter was embroidered on the left breast pocket. Harry was impressed with the quality of his uniform.

Harry hopped into the shower and cleaned himself up before heading to the Ministry for the actual ceremony. He felt refreshed once he got out. He even attempted to comb down his hair for the occasion. He managed to get it to stay mostly flat in the back and only the sides stood up.

Harry buttoned the white uniform shirt and pulled on the rest of the robes. He looked quite official- important. He just had that gash above his eye, but Harry thought he looked rather handsome.

Before he left, he stopped in the study to see his parent's portrait. "Oh Harry!" his mother said, "You look so handsome!" She looked so proud of Harry. James put his arm around Lily, and also commented on Harry's appearance, "Not bad looking, son." Harry grinned at his parent's compliments.

Lily tapped James' chest, "If only he didn't have that hair of yours."

James pretended to look hurt and he rolled his eyes so only Harry could see him. Harry shrugged. "I'll see you two later tonight, I've got to be going!"

"Good luck tonight, Harry!" they called from their frame as Harry rounded the desk and walked out the door.

Harry flooed to the Ministry mindful of keeping his robes clean. He really didn't know where to go when he got there, so he proceeded to the Auror office. Harry must not have been the only one who didn't know where to go, because he bumped into Diana, Trish, and Neville in the Atrium.

Together they took the lifts to the second level. They continued through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and winded up in the Auror Office where they were greeted by Gawain Robards and Sam.

"Have a good morning, you three?" Sam asked brightly.

"It was really excellent. It was good to be home," Diana said.

"Gran was quite excited to see me," Neville said. His forehead wrinkled, "I don't think I've ever seen her quite so happy to see me."

Harry let out a laugh. He had only really met Neville's grandmother one time before, but the stories that Neville had told over the years Harry knew that he was probably telling the truth, except Neville didn't see his grandmother when she arrived at Hogwarts in May.

Robards led them from the Auror office down to the pressroom where Sam gave them instructions for the processional and the rest of the afternoon. The ceremony was to take place in the pressroom; the new aurors would wait outside and then proceed in behind Sam while Robards and Kingsley led the ceremony. Harry followed Trish onto the stage. Harry looked into the audience and it seemed to be mostly Ministry officials and small groups of families. He spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley immediately and next to them was Andromeda Tonks with Teddy. Harry grinned when he spotted his godson; he just wished that Ginny could have been there too.

The ceremony was simple. The new Aurors shook hands with Sam, Robards, and Kingsley and then Kingsley presented them with their official Ministry-Auror badges. When Harry's name was called he could distinctly hear Mrs. Weasley's whistling. Kingsley carefully pinned the new badge onto Harry's Auror robes and paused for the photographer, "Congratulations, Harry. You're going to do excellent things," he said.

"Thanks, Kinglsey, I mean Minister Shacklebolt," Harry said shaking his hand.

When the ceremony was over Harry went to find the Weasleys, but Mrs. Weasley found him first and gave him one of her famous bone crushing hugs. "Oh, congratulations, Harry, darling."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," he said rubbing his sides. Mr. Weasley patted Harry on the back, "Congratulations, son. This is a huge honor and I wish I could stay but I need to get back to my office. Still really behind on work, see you later for dinner?"

Harry nodded and waved as Mr. Weasley dashed out the door. Harry saw Andromeda and Teddy out of the corner of his eyes and walked over to greet them. "Thank you so much for coming," he said.

"Oh it was no problem," she said, "I'm just glad that Molly told us that the date was changed. I heard you had to go on a mission. I always worried when Dora went on missions, even when she was experienced- and you a trainee, I couldn't breathe."

Harry shook his head, "I know, it was tough. But, here I am and I'm ready to go start full time."

Andromeda took Harry's hand, "I know you're going to do well."

Teddy let out a yawn and Harry rubbed Teddy's arm, "I'm going to go full time, but I'm still going to have time to spend with my godson."

Andromeda smiled, "I'd like that. He's little, but he's still a handful."

Mrs. Weasley invited Andromeda and Harry back to the Burrow for lunch, "I'm not sure if Ron will be able to get off of work, he and George have been developing a lot of new products."

"That's great. I'm sure I'll see him soon though," Harry said trying not to sound too disappointed not seeing his best friend. But, he was planning on going to Hogwarts soon to surprise Ginny and he wanted to have Ron go with him, but those plans could wait because it was time to celebrate his completion of auror training.

* * *

Ginny woke up early the morning of Gryffindor's first Quidditch match. She had faith in her team. They had been working extremely hard in practices; she assumed she worked them harder than Oliver Wood had ever worked Gryffindor's team, but according to George that was quite difficult thing to do. And every free moment that they had together in the common room was dedicated to Ginny testing them on the playing styles of Ravenclaw's players and their own plays. Even Hermione had loosened Ginny's study schedule, so the team could play at it's absolute best.

The Great Hall was already full of chattering students when Ginny entered the Great Hall. Clanging of forks and knives on the plates and loud conversations filled the air. Ginny sat down next to a few sixth year girls and was then joined by some of her teammates. Ryan Applebaum was the new Gryffindor seeker. He was a third year. Ginny liked him; he was quiet and not overly confident. Ryan had light sandy brown hair and these dark blue eyes. "Morning, Captain," he said brightly tucking in at the table. "Morning," she said back.

She passed him a plate piled high with toast and he handed her a bowl of scrambled eggs. Esmerelda Lee, a chaser and a sixth year also joined Ginny and Ryan. Esmeralda could always be counted on for the latest gossip. Ginny was amazed that she never choked, because she never seemed to shut her mouth. Soon enough the entire team had surrounded her, including Hermione. They talked last minute strategy until Ginny decided that they better get down to the locker room.

Inside the locker room, Ginny started feeling tense. This game was all on her; she was no longer the only sister of the Weasley boys, but she was responsible for the Gryffindor team. She was the captain now, she needed to prove herself and pump up her team. She could tell that Ryan, Esmeralda, and Drake Forrest were all getting more nervous, so she decided to do something to get them excited and ready to play. She took to the middle of the floor, "Do you know what Ravenclaw doesn't have that we've got?"

Peakes looked around at his teammates, Esmeralda and Ryan looked at each other quizzically. Ginny was searching her teammates hoping that they'd come up with an answer.

"Heart," she said. "We've been flying almost every day this week. We've been training as much and as hard as we can. We've been studying every play that we've got and that they've got. But, studying doesn't matter," she said.

"What matters is that we're gonna go out there and we are going to work together and BEAT THEM! I know that all of you want this more. And that's all that this is- wanting it more. Drake and Demelza, we fly together like we've been doing this all our lives. Peakes and Haggerty- you two are the best beaters, maybe even better than my brothers," Both boys smiled a little.

"Esmeralda, I am speechless by the way you guard those hoops. You are amazing. You can block anything. Ravenclaw has absolutely nothing on you. They won't be able to score on you at all. And Ryan, you might be the youngest on the team, but you've got this skill that I can't even describe. You just always manage to come up with the snitch. It's truly remarkable. Now, let's get out there and kick some Ravenclaw tail!"

The entire Gryffindor team let out a roar of excitement. Flying out of their lockerroom, the pitch was decked out equally in crimson and gold and blue and bronze. Even though Luna was in Ravenclaw, she stood next to Hermione donning her infamous lion hat. Ginny was proud to have her as a friend.

Madam Hooch walked across midfield carrying the crate and her broom. "Weasley and Bradley, shake hands!" she ordered. Ginny flew to the center of the pitch hovering above Madam Hooch. She stuck her arm out robotically and shook Bradley's hand. He was a seventh year like her and he was handsome. He had grey eyes and dark hair. He looked rather big for his broom, but Ginny knew that it meant absolutely nothing. Ginny and Bradley both flew back to their respective positions ready for the match to begin.

"As I say every match, I want a clean match- all of you. Good luck and play hard," she said as she released the bludgers, then the snitch, and finally the quaffle.

Ginny flew as fast as she could and grabbed the quaffle on its descent. She passed it to Demelza who avoided one Ravenclaw's beater. Drake flew on the far side of the pitch and then soared underneath Demelza and she passed it to him. Ginny flew back to the right side of the Ravenclaw hoops and was wide open to shoot. Drake threw a fake shot at Kevin Simpson- the Ravenclaw Keeper- and he passed it to Ginny who scored the first goal for Gryffindor. The stadium erupted in cheers. She could hear the faint roar of a lion from the opposite end of the pitch.

Suddenly, a bludger zipped past her head and Haggerty came up on her left, "Watch it, Ginny!" he called as he smacked the bludger at one of the Ravenclaw chasers. Ginny laughed and saw that Drake had stolen the quaffle from Henrietta Billows and he was flying back towards her with it. Ginny caught the pass on the left side of the Ravenclaw goal posts and Drake came around the back of her for a short pass and he scored for Gryffindor. They were now leading 20-0.

Ginny had been so focused on herself and her chasers that she had forgotten about Ryan. He was circling high above squinting for any signs of the snitch. He saw that Darren Marshall- the Ravenclaw Seeker- was doing the same thing, circling high above the pitch. Ginny watched as Ryan descended lower and lower into the pitch. She couldn't tell if he had seen anything, but Demelza passed her the quaffle before she could double-check Ryan. She shot on the middle hoop- scoring for Gryffindor again. By now, the score was 60-10, Gryffindor winning.

* * *

Harry hadn't told anyone about his plan. Not even Hermione who was always good for preparing surprises. He and Ron met at the gates of Hogwarts where Professor McGonagall greeted him. "Morning, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. How nice it is to see you again."

Both Harry and Ron chatted with Professor McGonagall on the way to the Quidditch pitch, she asked Ron about the shop and business and she asked Harry about training and being an auror. As she left them at the gates to the pitch, "Well, it was nice to see you both. Have a good time today," she said. "Thanks," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Does this feel strange to you?" Ron asked.

"A little. It's odd being here, but not going to classes is definitely nice," Harry said.

"Definitely," responded Ron.

Neither one of them really had a plan, because neither one of them had told Ginny or Hermione that they would be coming. "Do you know where we should watch from?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, should we sit with the Gryffindors? Or should we sit with the professors?" Ron asked.

Still neither one of them knew what to do- it was strange being here. They sat down in the bleachers in the Hufflepuff section, because they decided to surprise Hermione once the game got started. "You know what we should've done, Ron," Harry suggested.

Ron shrugged not knowing where Harry was going with this, "We should've told Luna," he said. "She would've been able to help us out."

"Oh well, it's too late now," Ron said.

Just then Harry could see a small group of red and gold leaving the castle. "Look, it's the team," Harry said pointing to the group. Ron noticed too, "Good thing they can't see inside the pitch before they get to the locker room, or else this would be ruined."

Harry and Ron ducked until they thought the coast was clear. After about 5 minutes, Ron looked at Harry and said, "We look ridiculous."

Harry nodded in fervent agreement. They sat up to find the rest of Hogwarts filing out of the front doors. They got up and walked around, careful not to walk near the Gryffindor section of the pitch. Harry decided that they should wait until the match started before going into the Gryffindor section.

Some of the students saw Harry and Ron, but the younger ones pointed at Harry and were unable to make full sentences. "Ah- the price of fame," Ron said. "You think they recognize me?" Ron asked grinning.

Harry elbowed him, "Sure they do. Just don't let the fame go to your head," he pointed out. Ron laughed. It was like old times.

They could hear Madam Hooch's voice projecting across the pitch- the game was about to start. Harry and Ron made their way over to the Gryffindor section. Both boys raced up the stairs and at the top, they looked for Hermione. They saw the familiar lion hat of Luna's and figured that Hermione must have been with Luna. Ron led the way and Hermione wasn't paying attention as the two made their way across the line of students, "Beautiful day for a Quidditch match, don't you think?" Ron asked Hermione.

She turned and lit up, "Oh Ron! Harry! What are you two doing here?" Before either could answer she was mouth-to-mouth with Ron. Harry grinned at his best friends, because he couldn't wait to do the same thing with Ginny.

Hermione pushed Ron away gently and looked over at Harry, "Does Ginny know you're here?" she asked.

"She doesn't. I'm so excited to see her," Harry said.

He watched as Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. All three were smiling brightly as they watched Gryffindor fly through the air. Luna's lion would roar occasionally spurring cheers from the Gryffindor section. Harry was splitting time watching both Ginny and the seeker. He loved watching Ginny. She was a born flyer, but she had an aggressive quality. She was fearless. Zigging in and out of Ravenclaw players, Ginny and the other two chasers looked so natural playing together that anyone would have thought that they had played together for years. She tore through the sky scoring several goals. And Harry joined in on the voluminous cheers. At one point, he could barely hear the commentary, but he didn't care. The announcer wasn't as colorful as Lee Jordan was or even as odd as Luna's commentaries.

Out of nowhere, the Gryffindor seeker came shooting down from the clouds. Harry could make out the unmistakable golden snitch hovering just a few broom lengths from the seeker. The crowd also noticed Applebaum chasing after the snitch and out of nowhere Darren Marshall- the Ravenclaw Seeker- closed in on Applebaum. Harry held his breath, as Applebaum reached for the snitch, Ginny was right in her letters- this kid had no fear like Harry. As Gryffindor scored another goal bringing the score to 70-10, Ryan Applebaum came up triumphantly clutching the snitch. The Ravenclaw beater accidentally stopped short in defeat and Applebaum crashed into him. Applebaum hopped off the ground still clutching the snitch in his right hand relishing in the Gryffindor win.

* * *

Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor team raced to Ryan and cheered him on. Harry was smiling ear to ear and he was cheering loudly with the Gryffindors. He left Ron and Hermione in the stands and he rushed to the locker room. The team was just going in when Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her off to the side.

"HARRY! What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm here watching you play a brilliant game," he said.

"But, but how? You were still supposed to be at training, I thought," she said.

"I was, but we finished early. Didn't you see the article in the _Prophet?_ The aurors caught more Death Eaters and we helped! So, Kinglsey and Robards had us graduate early," Harry explained.

Before Ginny could even open her mouth to respond, Harry's lips were on hers. It was like they had left it at Platform 9 ¾. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Harry said.

"I think I have an idea," she said before she kissed him again. "Let me get changed and I'll be right back," she turned and kissed him one more time before disappearing into the locker room.

Harry was in ecstasy. He really had it all now. He was leaning against the wall outside the locker room when Hermione and Ron found him. "Harry, we talked to McGonagall. She said we can take the girls to the Three Broomsticks for dinner and then they have to be back by 4 o'clock," Ron told him.

"Sounds great. Ginny's changing right now, but I'm sure she wants to go."

Ginny came out of the locker room just a few minutes later, her hair was still damp but it had the familiar flowery scent that Harry loved so much. He explained that they were going to the Three Broomsticks for dinner.

"Sounds great!" she said. She looked at the castle longingly hoping that the party would wage on until they came back. She took Harry's hand and they all left together as if time hadn't passed.


	26. Chapter 26: Christmas Worries

Author's Note: Ok- so this might be my last update for a week or so, please (please, please, please) don't hate me. I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to keep thanking everyone for commenting and reviewing because it really means a lot to me. The more you guys comment, the faster I tend to update (so, I suggest commenting)! Thanks for the support! Enjoy Chapter 26!

Chapter 26: Christmas Worries

Harry and Ginny let Ron and Hermione leave the Three Broomsticks first; so they could all have some alone time before sending the girls back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny remained at the booth in the corner. A booth that Harry felt strangely unhappy to be in it was the same one that Harry spotted Ginny and Dean in two years ago. But, today he was with Ginny and all was well. He couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny. "I've missed you," he said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I've missed you, too," she said. She felt her face grow warm as he gently grazed her face with his hand. She watched as his tongue nervously licked his lips.

"How was training, really?" she asked. He had described it ever so briefly during dinner with Ron and Hermione but she knew he was holding back.

Harry scratched his head and thought carefully about what he was going to tell Ginny. Of course he didn't tell his best friends every little thought he had during his Auror training. He noticed that Ginny leaned in closer to him, anxious that he was going to drop a bomb on him.

"Gin- it really wasn't as bad as last year, because I knew I'd be able to see you again but it was just mentally exhausting. Sam and the other Aurors just put us through so much. We learned so much and then trained at all hours. When we finally were able to go to bed I just missed you so much and I wished you were with me."

He exhaled. "But, whenever we were given post it was the best time of day. I loved getting your letters. It felt like you were with me whenever I read them. When we were told we were going into the field for an actual mission, I was scared but I knew I needed to fight. I needed to fight for the two of us. I knew I needed to see you again. You were the reason I fought as hard as I did. I know that I'm never going to give up, because you are why I'm fighting. I'm fighting for _our _future. I'm fighting for Teddy's future. I'm fighting with a purpose and that purpose is you and I."

Ginny felt her heart start beating faster and faster. She had really never heard Harry speak so highly of the future. Of _their _future. It made her so incredibly happy that she couldn't help but smile.

He took her hand and kissed it. Ginny cupped her hand around Harry's face. "Harry, you are so brave. I was so worried about you. Dad told Ron that you were going on that mission and he wrote me. But, I know you're a fighter and I had a feeling that you would make it through. I will tell you now that I'll never be fully comfortable with you being an Auror and going on these missions but I know it's what you want to do and I'm going to support you no matter what," she said taking his hands.

Harry kissed her cheek, "I love you, Ginny. I don't want to worry you ever. I will tell you as much as I can without endangering others, but know that I'll do whatever it takes to make it back to you."

"Thank you, Harry," she said. She looked towards the door, "I suppose we should get going. I don't want McGonagall to take points away from me."

Ginny led them to the door and they bade Madam Rosmerta a goodnight and they walked along High Street back to the gates where they caught the tail end of Ron and Hermione's goodbye. "Oi, you two! Get a room!" Ginny called.

Ron and Hermione jumped apart, "Bugger off, you two!" Ron yelled back.

They all seemed to cluster together to say one last goodbye before the girls walked through the gates back to school.

Ron slapped Harry on the back, "If only we could do that all the time," he said.

"Soon. Christmas isn't too far off," Harry replied. They watched the two girls disappear up the path through the front doors and then they walked back to Ron's flat where Harry could floo back to Potter Manor.

The weeks and months passed, both Harry and Ginny settled into a routine just waiting for the Christmas holiday. Harry busied himself with work at the Ministry and Ginny had Hermione breathing down her neck about NEWTs, while Ginny had Quidditch to worry about. They regularly wrote to each other, but they weren't able to see each other on Hogsmeade visits because Harry was stuck in the Auror Office.

Harry sat at his cubicle filling out paperwork from a recent mission he went on. He needed to review the details of what Finn had already filled out, before handing it in to MacDowell, the older Auror who was on the mission with them. When it came to filling out these reports, Finn was like Ron writing their old potions essays at Hogwarts. Harry almost felt like Hermione in these circumstances, adding details and making sure it was as thorough as possible when Robards finally received the paperwork.

He checked his watch and it was 7:20. He had been at the office for over 12 hours. He hoped once the holidays came he would be able to spend some time with Ginny, but Robards and Sam made it sound like he would be working straight through Christmas Day. The last mission he went on they captured several more Death Eaters who gave up a possible location for 8 more high priority Death Eaters. So, they had been working nonstop on setting up for a new mission to this hideout; they were constantly networking and tapping into the surrounding areas making sure their sources were correct.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't been able to get much sleep; he would just lie in bed at night thinking about everything that he needed to do. He still hadn't had time to buy Christmas gifts and this year he had a lot more gifts to give.

He slid his glasses back on his face and peered around his cubicle. He had a few pictures spellotaped on the walls and some maps and old Daily Prophet clippings against the other wall. One of the photos was of his godson, who Harry hadn't seen in what seemed like ages. Harry felt a pang of guilt; he promised himself, Lupin, and Andromeda that he would have an active role in Teddy's life but he felt like he was never around. He didn't want to be an absent godfather; he wanted to be the godfather that Sirius could have been. He looked at the other picture of himself, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. It was taken that weekend he and Ron surprised the girls. Madam Rosmerta had offered to take their picture at the Three Broomsticks. They all looked so put together and normal, grown-up in a way. He couldn't wait to see his best friends again. He supposed he should put the hours in now before Hogwarts let out for break, otherwise he might be trapped in the Auror office the whole time Ginny would be home for the holiday.

Harry wrapped up the report and slid it in MacDowell's mailbox before he left the office for the night. He checked his watch before hopping in one of the Ministry's many fireplaces. It was almost 11:30. He yawned and flooed back to Potter Manor where his house-elves greeted him and squeaked out questions about dinner. He agreed to a small dinner, but knew he could only last so long before attempting to get a few hours of sleep before heading back to the office.

"Master- er- Harry, sir," Teeney said. "You work too much!"

Harry shook his head and laughed, "You're right, Teeney. But, I need to work these long hours, so hopefully I can get a few days off for Christmas. I'd like to be able to enjoy the holiday with Ginny, Teddy, Ron and Hermione, and you three."

The elf bobbed her head up and down understanding exactly what Harry was saying. "They're keeping you too busy though. We never see you anymore," she said acknowledging the fact that Harry rarely was home.

Harry excused his elves, even though he enjoyed their company in his big empty house. He felt bad keeping them up at all hours while he was only home for a few hours at a time. He ate quickly and washed his plate and headed up to bed.

He carefully placed his watch next to a picture of Ginny and him from over the summer. He didn't actually know when it was taken, but Mrs. Weasley sent it to him while he was at training. He thought only Hermione had taken a 'couple picture', but apparently a lot of people were making sure that he and Ginny had plenty of pictures together.

Harry let out a deep breath as he fell into his bed. Adjusting his pillows he turned on his side and watched the picture of himself and Ginny smiling at the camera. '_Oh, Ginny, what am I going to get you?' _he thought to himself. He had bought her a lot of jewelry and a new broom, but he wanted something really meaningful, especially if there was the chance that he was going to be working the whole time she was home.

He quickly sat up in bed and realized what he wanted to give to Ginny. The other week he had a rare day off and was able to spend part of the day with Ron in Diagon Alley. Before he met up with Ron, he went to Gringotts to get some pocket money. He was going through some of his parents other belongings and he had found some jewelry from the Potter's side. He breezed right by it not even thinking about it, but what would be perfect if he could give her something from his mother. Hopping out of bed, he ran down to his study where he found his parents sleeping soundly in their portrait. He hated to do it, but he woke them up.

"Was goin' on?" he asked holding his hands up to cover his eyes from the lights. Lily calmed him down, "It's Harry, dear, relax. What do you need, Harry?" she asked softly.

"Well, lately I've been really swamped at the Ministry. And with the er- Christmas holidays coming up, I was thinking about what I should get Ginny. It's our first Christmas together after all, but I want to get her something special, you know. I've gotten her a few things here and there. I've sent her jewelry and candy, but I want to make Christmas really special, you know?" Harry said. He slumped onto the desk placing his feet on his chair. He watched the portrait of his parents waiting to ask about the second part.

James had a rather pensive look on his face. "Well, son, I never really had the knack for getting a lot of gifts."

"But when you did they were always really special," Lily said before kissing him on the cheek. "Harry, your father was always one to surprise me. I remember Remus reminding James of our one-year anniversary. It came as a complete shock to him. But, he pulled through and got me this really beautiful emerald necklace. I thought it was so over the top for a one-year anniversary, especially because we had only just left Hogwarts and we just had the disastrous wedding with Petunia. But, I think the necklace was only a distraction because he proposed only a few months later," Lily smiled and could not take her eyes off of James when she said the last part about the proposal.

Harry nodded; he was so filled with happiness from that story, but he was also curious about this 'distraction' necklace. He saw James whispering in Lily's ear and she let out a playful laugh; it was something Harry enjoyed doing with Ginny too.

"Mum, do you think that I could give that necklace to Ginny?" he asked. "I mean it's rather obvious that it meant a lot. And I think that giving her something from you would mean a lot to her. And to me."

"Of course, Harry. I know Ginny means as much to you as I meant to your father. I would be honored if she wore it. It should be in a pouch at Gringotts. I made sure to pack it away in the vault before we went to Godric's Hollow. It was one of my most prized possessions."

Harry felt relieved. "Thank you, Mum. I know she's going to love it. Goodnight!" he called as he left the study to finally go to bed.

The next day during his lunch hour he went to Gringotts to find the necklace and to finish picking up gifts for the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, Hagrid, and his house elves; although his house elves, unlike Dobby, wore fairly matching outfits he wanted to give them new cloth because they refused garments that they did not make.

The air swooshed by him as he took the cart down to his vault. Harry didn't think he could ever get used to this feeling, he felt nauseous. Through the twists and turns he went through his list of things he needed to get done. He honestly didn't know if he actually was going to get it done before his lunch was up, but he thought the elves might be able to help him out with getting gifts. He knew he should have looked through the catalogues sooner to send away for some of the gifts

The cart started slowing down and halted to a stop in front of his vault. Harry hopped out following the goblin that brought him down. The vault creaked open and Harry went to the back wall where he remembered seeing the jewelry. He carefully sifted through the mahogany jewelry box for the pouch his mother described. There were beautiful pieces that he assumed were from his Grandmother Potter or maybe from generations he had never even thought about and maybe 10 minutes later he found the a small grey pouch. Inside he pulled out a gold chain and a small, simple square emerald. "Perfect," he whispered under his breath

Ginny was reviewing her notes for Defense Against the Dark Arts class or that's at least what she told Hermione. She was busy making her shopping list for their trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. She could not figure out what to give Harry for Christmas. When Hermione looked up from her books, she could tell that Ginny was distracted and not studying for their upcoming practical.

"Ginny, what are you doing? Professor Prater said we're going to have our exam practical today."

Ginny rubbed her temple, "Hermione, I'm ready for this. I've been going over my notes all the time. I just needed to take a break."

"It's only a few more days we'll be done with this term and on our way home. Look on the bright side, at least we have Hogsmeade to look forward to first though."

Nodding she returned to her notes. Professor Prater's exams were compressed and more complex forms of OWLs questions and then he would do a short practical based on that week's lesson. Most of the time the exams weren't bad if you were keeping up, but Professor Prater always gave fair warning for preparation and typically they weren't bad for the seventh years that were in DA and fought last May.

She followed Hermione from the Great Hall to the classroom where Professor Prater was waiting for the class. "Welcome, welcome, all. Are we ready to test out this week's lessons?"

Hermione frantically fingered through her notes one last time before Professor Prater asked everyone to put every thing away and he handed out their exams.

Ginny breezed through the short answer questions and was the first one ready to do the practical. She walked to the front of the classroom and handed in her parchment. She cleared her throat, "I'm ready for the practical," she said at just above a whisper.

Professor Prater led her out into the hallway to the classroom across the hall. "Miss Weasley, we've been working on complex jinxes and hexes for a duel and to tie in with last week's lesson I would like you to use a nonverbal spell. What I would like you to do is duel with me and disarm me nonverbally before I disarm you. Are you ready?"

She nodded and they took their dueling positions. This was the first time that Professor Prater had them duel. Normally, it was perform a simple spell but since they had been working on these new spells she figured it was only time before they had a duel and they had been working on nonverbals spells all year, because Ginny wasn't able to learn about them last year when the Carrows were teaching- she spent most of her time in detention or just being tortured.

"Wands up," Prater called. Ginny did as instructed and they took their bows.

"STUPEFY!" Ginny shouted.

Prater dodged out of the way and countered with a shield spell and then shot back another stunning spell at Ginny. Focusing hard on trying to distract Prater, she casted a few of the new spells at him and then mentally screamed, "Expelliarmus!"

The wand came flying out of Professor Prater's hand. He stopped and clapped his hands, "Well done, Miss Weasley. I'm very impressed. Full marks."

Ginny could not have been more thrilled, "Thank you so much, Professor Prater."

"You deserved it. I was quite impressed, especially because that was a quick duel. You can send in the next person now."

Ginny nodded and opened the classroom door to find Hermione waiting first. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"Excellent. You'll be fine," Ginny reassured her.

The next few days seemed to drag on. Hermione remained adamant to stay on her study schedule, while the rest of the Gryffindors could only think and speak of the upcoming Christmas holidays.

Ginny sat in the squashy chair that she used to share with Harry and she flipped through catalogue after catalogue trying to figure out what she was going to get Harry, but nothing seemed good enough or meaningful enough for him. She heard a book slam and Hermione came and plopped down in the chair next to her. "Still trying to think of a gift?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded and just felt even more frustrated than before. "What do you even get for the 'Boy-Who-Could-Have-Everything-He-Ever-Wanted'?" she asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about it. Do you remember the two-way mirror that Sirius gave to Harry?"

Scrunching her brow she thought about it. Harry was so temperamental three years ago and she was wrapped up in her own life with Michael and then Dean. '_Wow, have times have changed_.' But she could vaguely remember the mirror that Hermione was talking about.

"I don't know too much about it, but Harry mentioned one day that his dad and Sirius used to use them when they were in separate detentions. And he had part of it with him last year. I don't know where the other parts were. But, I was thinking you could probably find them and fix them. The only problem is that Harry might have it and you might not be able to get to it," Hermione suggested.

"Hermione, you are brilliant! That's the greatest gift and I could actually see him and not just live letter to letter."

"Glad I could help," Hermione said with a grin. She returned to the book on her lap and what Ginny could only assume was a letter from Ron.

Ginny began to think about the mirrors and how she could fix or get a new set. Harry had mentioned briefly Aberforth had part of one while he was telling her the ins and outs of the last year. But, she had no idea what ever happened to the other mirror that Hermione was referring to. "Hermione, sorry to bother you, but do you think that two new mirrors could be made?"

Hermione looked puzzled. "Hmm, I'd say it's a possibility. But, I'm not positive."

Disappointed Ginny sunk back in her chair mulling over the options on the new mirrors. She knew she needed to explore Harry's house, but when would she have the time once she got home? She knew her mother would oppose her leaving the house for significant amounts of time especially during the holidays, but would she really oppose Ginny Christmas shopping? She only knew that she had to try.


	27. Chapter 27: Some Risk

**Author's Note**: Ok, last time I said it was going to be a week and that was 5 months ago. Bear with me, I'm at school (and I'm a senior so I'm trying to figure out my...gulp, grown-up life). I do have a few ideas for the next chapter, but I've been getting major writer's block and I can't exactly promise quick return. I would expect the next chapter around Christmas (maybe around the 20th?). I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to keep thanking everyone for commenting and reviewing because it really means a lot to me. Thanks for the support and for staying with me because I'm not even close to the end! Enjoy Chapter 27!

**Chapter 27: Some Risk**

Harry carried a stack of files back to his cubicle. He passed by Trish's cubicle and he noticed that she was in deep conversation with Andrew Quinn. He hadn't seen much of Quinn since Malfoy's trial. Harry was told by a few of the older Aurors that Quinn likes to work alone and usually did not frequent the Auror office during routine hours. So, Harry was curious to know why Quinn had decided that today was an appropriate time to stop in the office, especially less than a week before the Christmas holidays.

Harry dropped the files off at his desk and Finn popped his head into Harry's cubicle. "Psst- Harry, what do you think he's doing here?" he asked pointing in Quinn's direction.

"I don't know. I was just thinking the same thing. But, must be something important," Harry suggested.

Finn shrugged, "Who knows, but I hope I don't have to get used to seeing him around the office."

Harry flipped through the files finding what he needed for their next mission. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Quinn strolled out of the office. Harry watched as Sam yawned in his cubicle. They had been working nonstop since training ended. There was hardly any free time to spare for time at home. Neville even told Harry that he found Sam sleeping in the office an innumerable amount of times.

Sam leaned back in his chair checking in on Harry, "How's it going? Find any new leads?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, "Nothing new, but we're almost ready to execute the mission. Neville and I are planning to go into the field the day after tomorrow and finalize plans. We know for certain that Yaxley and MacNair are together- in hiding. But, we're not 100% sure who else is with them. They have a lot of curses and defensive spells protecting them. We have tested a few counter-curses and we've narrowed it down, but we need to go back and reassess and finalize mission plans."

Sam nodded along, "Sounds like you two have everything under control. Do you have an estimate yet for a total number of Aurors you're going to need?"

"Not yet. We're going to wait and see what we come up with after the field day. Hopefully, we'll have this all done before the holiday."

"Keep up the good work, Harry."

"Thank you, sir," Harry hesitated a moment, "Sam, why was Auror Quinn here today?"

Sam perked up at the mention of Quinn. "Auror Quinn was here? I didn't even notice."

"Oh," Harry said disappointed. He was hoping that Sam would know why Quinn was making an unannounced visit to the office.

Harry went through the files on his desk. He was flipping back and forth between his research and the files on the potential Death Eaters that they were hoping to capture on the next mission. Harry could not for the life of him understand why Death Eaters were still hiding out together, especially after his first mission when they captured ten of them.

Trish walked by Harry's cubicle carrying her bag and a couple of tubes of maps. Harry noticed she seemed to have drifted by. Normally, Trish was so upbeat and light on her feet that she seemed to bounce by. She seemed to be in a daze and Harry wanted to find out why. He packed his bag of his notes and shoved his invisibility cloak at the top of his bag and followed Trish out of the Auror office.

As he was following her, Neville appeared out of nowhere cutting him off from Trish. "Hiya Harry! When do you want to talk about tomorrow?" Neville asked as he was heading into the office.

"Hi Neville. Sorry, I've got to go. I'll be back a little later and we'll talk the details about tomorrow."

Neville nodded and kept walking and Harry struggled to find Trish again. He finally caught back up with her in the atrium. Harry suspected the Imperius Curse. Trish stepped into a fireplace, ready to floo, when Harry decided to grab her arm and pull her back out of the hearth.

Trish's eyes weren't their normal bright blue, but they were quite foggy and dazed. It was definitely the Imperius Curse and Quinn must have put it on her. Trish would never hurt a fly. She did her job and she did it well. She was working a lot on field studies with Thomas and another senior Auror Lyle Adkins.

Harry kind of shook her until she came out of the trance. "Harry, what are you doing?" she asked.

Harry let go of her and she took a step back. "Trish, where were you going? Do you know what you were doing?"

"What are you talking about? We're in the office." Harry watched as she realized she wasn't in the Auror office. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened," she apologized profusely to Harry as they walked back to the lifts.

"Quinn was asking me about what Thomas and Adkins were working on and I told him briefly, but I told him I was swamped with the research so I told him I would meet with him later about it. But, then everything got kind of fuzzy. And now I feel ridiculous- I feel like Dawlish- I know how to block an Imperius curse and I couldn't even fight it. I didn't fight it," her voice drifted off, as she was disappointed in herself.

Harry rubbed her back, "Don't worry about it. I don't think you gave him anything. But, it looks like you were going to," he said pointing towards her bag and gesturing towards the tubes in her hand.

Trish shook her head, clearly still disappointed in herself, and they walked back into the office. "So, how's the new mission you and Neville are working on?" she asked.

"It's going really well. I'm hoping that it will be wrapped before the Christmas holiday. I'd really like to be able to take a few days off to spend with Ginny while she's home."

She shook her head, "Harry, sometimes I forget that you're only 18. You're very mature, I mean I guess you'd have to be considering. I hope it all works out and if you need another person on the mission let me know. I'm sure Thomas and Adkins can spare me for it."

"Sounds great. I might end up taking you up on that offer. We're going on a field report tomorrow, but when we finalize the mission I'll be sure to let you know."

Harry left the office early that night. He and Neville decided that they'd meet early at the Leaky Cauldron and head out from there, so Harry thought he should probably get some sleep and rest up because he was most likely staying out in the field overnight.

* * *

Ginny completed her last roll of parchment for their latest transfiguration essay. She let the parchment curl up as soon as she was finished. It was such a relief. It was the last assignment due before the holidays and she was so thrilled to finally be done. She settled into her favorite puffy chair by the fire where Hermione was already reviewing her essay.

"Less than 24 hours and we'll be home," Hermione pointed out without looking up from her sheet of parchment.

"Thank Merlin. I just can't wait to see Harry. He's been so busy lately that he hardly has time to write and I just cannot wait to see him."

"Is Harry going with Ron to Kings Cross?" Hermione asked still not looking up from her essay.

"I don't think so. Last I heard from him, he and Neville were doing field reports for an upcoming mission and hopefully it would all be done before Christmas."

Hermione placed her essay on the pillow on her lap and looked at Ginny, "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm worried. It's Harry. They've been working him so hard and it's the first time that I'll have seen him since what- September?"

"Ginny, I know he'll be fine. He's already gone on six missions in the last three months and he hasn't gotten hurt. I'm sure this one will be fine as well. Come on; let's go to bed. I never thought I'd actually hear myself say this but I can't wait to get on the train tomorrow."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Wow, my brother _has_ had a profound effect on you."

Hermione smiled, rolled her eyes and marched up the spiral staircase to their dormitory with Ginny hot on her footsteps.

The next morning the Gryffindor girl's dormitory was bustling with activity as they struggled to find and pack the rest of their belongings. Ginny's hairbrush somehow ended up in Parvati's bed and Hermione's quills were wrapped in Ginny's pajamas. It was a nightmare. Luckily, when they finally got to the train Hermione and Ginny were able to get a compartment with Luna.

The entire train ride was spent talking about the holiday and the time away from Hogwarts. Finally, the train started to slow down and the girls grew antsy sitting in the compartment. The train pulled into Kings Cross and they gathered their belongings and departed onto the platform. Ginny searched for Harry, but had a feeling that he wasn't going to be there. She spotted her mother pushing through the crowd, knocking over first-years and their parents as she came barreling over to give Ginny a hug.

She hugged her mother closer and felt a pang of guilt that she hadn't written to her mother more this past term. She was so wrapped up in Harry's world that she really didn't think of her parents and she clutched her mother harder.

"Ginny, darling, it's great to see you," Mrs. Weasley said rubbing her daughter's shoulders. Mrs. Weasley moved a strand of hair out of Ginny's face and admired her only daughter.

"It's great to see you, too, Mum. I'm sorry I haven't written," Ginny said apologetically.

"I understand. But, I knew you were keeping busy too! You had your schoolwork and Quidditch," Mrs. Weasley paused and looked past Ginny, "I wish your brother told me that he was coming," she said pointing out Ron with Hermione.

The couple held hands and walked towards Ginny and Mrs. Wealsey. Ron put Hermione's trunk down and gave his mom and Ginny a hug, "Welcome home, Gin. How's the term been since I last saw you?"

"It's been great. Hermione over there has kept me plenty busy with studying and I've been keeping busy with the team as well, so there hasn't been much time to slack off, unlike you and Harry while you two were at Hogwarts," she said with a smirk.

The group apparated back to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley had dinner waiting for them, Mr. Weasley didn't make it home in time for supper. Mrs. Weasley explained that Mr. Weasley was hardly ever home. He was always stuck at the Ministry, but Kingsley assured them that things would hopefully slow down after the New Year.

Ginny helped her mother plate out their dinners while Ron and Hermione playfully set the table. She was sad that Harry wasn't there to take part in their homecoming, but she was sure she would see him soon.

* * *

Harry performed some all too familiar charms around the campsite. He pulled out a sandwich from his pack and Neville followed suit. They talked for a little bit and then they focused on the surrounding hillside looking for any hints of Yaxley or MacNair.

Several quiet hours had passed and nothing happened. Harry began to grow worried that they weren't at the right place. Through all of the tips and surveillance he was sure that he and Neville were going to hit it big here. All of the intelligence pointed to it. There were supposedly three more Death Eaters with Yaxley and MacNair and they were trying to recruit some locals. Luckily, those locals had reported it to the Ministry. Harry had even recruited some of them to go through the ranks in order to capture the Death Eaters.

The stars faded away behind the clouds. It began to gently snow and all Harry wished was that he had one of Hermione's little flames with him. He could never make them the same. He began to shiver a little wishing he were in his bed.

"Harry," Neville whispered. He gestured over the valley, "Look down there. The light."

Harry turned on his stomach and saw what Harry was pointing to. Down in the valley, one of the Death Eaters must have violated the charms and the hideout was exposed. He could hear one of them yelling another.

"Should we go for it?" Harry asked.

Neville looked worried, "Harry, we don't even know how many of them there are for sure. I know we have two recruits in there, but it's too risky."

"Neville, I know it's risky. But, they've exposed themselves. And we can have this all taken care of. After all, what's life without a little bit of a risk?"

Harry could see how apprehensive Neville was, but the Death Eaters were right there. They could have this all wrapped up in the next day, instead of dragging it out over the holidays. Harry felt selfish for doing this to Neville.

Neville hesitated and agreed that they should go. "We should send a message to headquarters first," Neville suggested. "In case anything happens," he added.

"Let's go. We need to get down there now before they reinforce their enchantments," Harry urged.

Harry sent his patronus to headquarters requesting backup, because Neville was right- they didn't know what they were up against. Harry tucked his wand in his pocket and they descended into the valley.

Harry and Neville split and took either side of the house- Neville took the front door and Harry took the back door. Harry watched the Death Eaters through the windows of the kitchen. There were 5 in total, an easy enough number for Harry and Neville to take. They were huddled around the table looking at a map.

Harry decided it was best to take them by surprise, "REDUCTO!" And the wall crashed in on the Death Eaters. Neville took the same route and came charging in through the front.

Curses and hexes came flying from all angles. "POTTER!" one of them yelled.

Three Death Eaters came tearing after Harry. He ducked and dove across the room avoiding a killing curse. Harry heard Neville hit a Death Eater with a full-body bind hex.

Harry went to aim another body-bind at an oncoming Death Eater, who he believed to be MacNair. But, before he knew what was happening everything went black.


	28. Chapter 28: Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note**: Ok, last time I said it was going to be about a month and it ended up being a few days. I guess I write more fanfiction when I should be working on final projects. However, bear with me, because I am at school and it's quickly turning into finals season. I do have a beginning for the next chapter, and (this time) I would expect the next chapter around Christmas (maybe around the 20th?) because I do have work that needs to get done. For continuity's sake- I don't own any of these characters, please thank our queen JK Rowling for creating this world. I just want to keep thanking everyone for commenting and reviewing because it really means a lot to me. Thanks for the support and for staying with me because I'm not even close to the end (this story keeps me sane in a way)! Enjoy Chapter 28!

**Chapter 28: Home For the Holidays**

Ginny and Hermione grabbed toast from Mrs. Weasley before leaving the Burrow early the day before Christmas Eve. They decided the night before that they needed to go and talk to James about how to make a set of mirrors. "Where are you two off to so early?" Mrs. Weasley asked. The girls told her that they were going off shopping for last minute gifts for Hermione's parents, which was half of what they were planning on doing that day.

They apparated to the outskirts of Potter Manor's wards and crossed through the barriers, Ginny felt like it had been forever since seeing Harry's house. It was so grand and welcoming. It seemed much larger than she remembered. The house-elves greeted them warmly and made them a tea, while Hermione and Ginny headed for the study.

James and Lily were obviously not expecting company, because they were sound asleep in their portrait when Ginny entered the study. Ginny cleared her throat to gently wake them. Lily was the first to stir and she nudged James awake. "Ginny, dear, how are you? Home for the holidays? Where's Harry?" she asked.

"I'm well. I believe Harry's in the field again. I actually don't know I haven't heard from him in over a week," she replied, "I actually needed to talk to James about a Christmas gift idea for Harry."

Ginny watched as James fixed his glasses in the portrait, "Ah, Ginny. What kind of present were you getting for Harry?" he asked.

"Do you remember those mirrors you and Sirius had?" she asked.

James nodded, "Very well. Those and the invisibility cloak saved us from a lot of detentions while we were at Hogwarts. But, even with them we still managed to wind up in detention. And when we were in detention, we still used them," he laughed while Lily rolled her eyes at her husband's comment.

"Well, I wanted to know how you make them. Harry broke one of the originals a few years ago and I want to make him a new set," she explained, "A set for us."

"That's a wonderful idea, Ginny," Lily praised, "I remember him and Sirius _always_ had those mirrors on them. Always in trouble those two." James puffed his chest out, obviously proud of his 'accomplishments' at Hogwarts.

There was a small knock on the door. It was Hermione peaking her head in. She asked if she could come in and the three welcomed her. James went on explaining how to perform the charms, while Hermione took frantic notes. Hermione and Ginny thanked James and Lily for the visit and how to make the mirrors and they excused themselves to go to shopping.

Ginny had never been to a Muggle mall during the holidays before. It was incredibly crowded and overwhelming for Ginny. Hermione apologized profusely for dragging her but they needed to get a set of mirrors. Ginny watched as Hermione counted out Muggle money for her gifts and the set of mirrors they picked out.

When they arrived back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was frantic around the kitchen. "Girls! Where have you been? We need to go to St. Mungo's right now!"

"Mum, mum! What's going on? Why do we need to go to St. Mungo's?" Ginny asked fervently.

"It's Harry. He's been in an accident. He was attacked on a mission," Mrs. Weasley explained.

Ginny was sent into a panic. It was the worst thing that could have been said. It was something she dreaded and feared for years. Hermione shook Ginny out of her shock and they all flooed to St. Mungo's immediately.

* * *

It was a weird cloud filled haze when Harry awoke. Harry was walking towards a patronus. He couldn't exactly make out what it was. It was large and familiar though. "Sirius?" he whispered.

The patronus nodded, turned, and began to walk away urging Harry to walk with him. Soon, the clouds started to part and things became less hazy. Harry realized he was at Hogwarts. He was in some weird time warp. He saw himself and Ginny going backwards in time. He watched as she comforted him after Dumbledore's death, he drifted up towards the Gryffindor common room where he watched them share their first kiss. He kept going back and back through the years when they weren't together but one of them wanted to be, he continued into the Chamber of Secrets where he watched himself heroically rescue her from the clutches of Tom Riddle, and he finished with the memory of Ginny first laying eyes on him at Kings Cross his first year of Hogwarts.

Harry didn't realize how much they had actually been through until he went through all of their memories. It was a weird experience unlike any other he had ever experienced. It wasn't the same as going through a memory in the Pensieve. Maybe because this was familiar, he wasn't trying to solve any mysteries to kill Voldemort. He was reliving his own memories and they were, for once, happy.

Harry in that moment realized that he didn't want to do something stupid like rush into a mission again. He was risking more than his own life now. He actually had people that cared about him. He was apart of the Weasleys family now and he wanted to really make it official- and soon.

* * *

Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were in the waiting room. Since, none of them were actually blood relatives they were impatiently hovering in the waiting room. Hermione had the painful job of trying to calm down the two Weasley women, which was not an easy task. Mrs. Weasley was demanding that they see Harry immediately, while Ginny was bouncing between pure anger and hysterically crying.

Minutes after they arrived at St. Mungo's, Mr. Weasley arrived with a note from Kingsley allowing them to be let into Harry's room. The healer said that only two people would be allowed in Harry's room at once because he was unconscious. Mr. Weasley and Ginny went in first to his room to get the update from the healer.

From the information they had gotten from Neville and the aurors that arrived on scene, Harry and Neville charged into a Death Eater's hideout without backup with them. There were only outnumbered by three, but Harry was hit by three stunning spells and an unidentified spell cast by MacNair that the Aurors were still working on figuring out its effects. When the backup Aurors finally arrived at the hideout, they came and crashed through the walls, which collapsed on Harry's already unconscious body.

Ginny sucked in her breath taking in this information. It was so unlike Harry to act so irrationally. He was always so careful on missions or at least that's what she figured from his letters. The healers believed that Harry should be awake and out of his state within a few days, but they weren't 100% sure on the side effects from unidentified curse. Ginny almost leaped on the healer for saying that they weren't sure about the side effects. Mr. Weasley grabbed Ginny's shoulders to refrain her from doing anything rash.

Ginny stayed with Harry all day. Visitors and healers came and went, but she never left his side. She watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath. He looked small and weak. She had only ever seen him look this small once and that's when Hagrid carried him out of the forest last May. She shuddered recalling that memory. It was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. She thought positively about the things that they would do when Harry woke up.

His glasses were sitting on the bedside table. They one lens was gone, the other cracked, and the frames were bent. Ginny pulled out her wand and fixed them. It was a rather comforting act. She placed them back on the table and she rubbed his hand and she soon dozed off holding his hand.

Hermione and Ron quietly entered the room to wake Ginny and bring her home for supper. "Gin," Ron said gently nudging her arm.

Ginny stirred still clutching Harry's hand, "What's going on?" she asked.

"The healers asked us to wake you. Visiting hours are over and Mum wants us home for dinner. They said if Harry wakes up we're allowed to come back," Ron explained.

Ginny fixed her hair and got up from her chair, she softly kissed Harry's forehead, "Love you," she whispered.

The light began to peak through the windows of Harry's room when Ginny, Ron and Hermione arrived the next morning. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the first ones in the ward on Christmas Eve. The healers said they were hopeful that Harry would recover within the next day or so.

"That's good news, Ginny," Hermione encouraged. "Hopefully, he'll wake up soon."

Ginny pursed her lips and took her seat next to Harry's bed. She was anxious and just wanted Harry to be awake. Ron and Hermione sat down on the chairs on the other side of the room. They all waited. And waited.

After several hours of silence, Ron's stomach broke the tension. He blushed as both girls began to chuckle. "Sorry," he said bashfully.

Hermione patted his stomach, "Let's go grab some lunch. Would you like to come, Ginny?" she asked.

Ginny hesitated, "I'm all set. I'm just going to stay here for now and I'll go and eat something in a little bit."

Hermione and Ron nodded in unison and left the room. Ginny ran her hand through Harry's hair and she continued to run her hand down the side of his face. She took his hand in hers, "Wake up you idiot," she whispered.

No sooner did she cradle his hand, but Harry's eyes began to twitch a little. Then he scrunched his brow and he slowly opened his eyes.

Ginny scooted next to him on the bed, "Harry?" she said.

* * *

Everything was fuzzy when he opened his eyes. It was obvious that his glasses weren't on. He could make out that someone was on his bed; he squinted to see who it was. "Harry?" he heard.

He coughed, "Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny carefully embraced him, "Harry, you had me so worried!" she cried softly into his ear.

Harry untucked his arm from the blankets to embrace Ginny more. "I'm sorry, Gin. I'm so sorry," was all he could say.

Ginny sat up and slid his glasses onto his face, "I'll be right back. I'm sure the healers want to know when you're up," she said.

"Wait, Gin," he said. But, she didn't hear him and she was already out the door.

Before Harry knew what was happening, there were 3 healers in the room with him and they were explaining what had happened. They showed him the extent of his injuries many of which they had been treating since he arrived 36 hours before. The first healer that was talking with Harry described the gash along his leg from a windowpane that shattered during the wall collapse. "There was a slight infection, but that should clear up soon. And the scar should disappear within a few more days of treatment using this cream," he explained. "Right now, we're concerned with your head injuries. We know, from your history, that you've suffered mild head injuries before but this one was bad. We're monitoring for any abnormal brain activity. If you notice odd behavior that's usually a sign, but it's not always so apparent. But, what we're really concerned with is the curse that hit you."

Harry clutched the bedding around him, "What hit me?" he asked nervously.

"The aurors have narrowed it down, but the problem is the long-term effects of being hit. We're not sure what could happen to you," the healer explained.

Harry gulped, "You're not sure?"

The healer nodded, "I don't believe that the aurors had even seen that curse. But, they'll have more information on the curse than we do right now."

Ron and Hermione accompanied Ginny back into the room. "How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I've felt better," he croaked, "But, I've also felt a lot worse," he joked.

Ron laughed, "I'm sure you have felt worse."

Hermione elbowed him square in the stomach, "Ouch," Ron said rubbing where she hit.

They sat around talking with Harry for a few hours when one of the healers came back into the room and asked if Ginny, Ron and Hermione could leave and get some of Harry's belongings because they were going to discharge him after supper.

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek, "See you soon," she said following Ron and Hermione out.

As soon as his guests left, Sam and Kingsley entered the room and Harry sat up in his bed. "How're you feeling?" Sam asked him.

"Like I told my friends- I've been better and I've been worse."

"That's good. Now, we have something to discuss with you, Harry. That curse you were hit with isn't good. When you were living with your muggle relatives did you ever hear the expression, 'Like a ticking time bomb'?" Sam asked.

Harry nodded. '_Was he a bomb?' _he thought.

"I know what you're thinking, Harry," Kingsley said. He was making Harry very nervous. "You're not a bomb. You're not going to blow up. But, you could be like one for the Death Eaters."

Harry knew he obviously looked confused because Sam interjected, "To clarify, Harry, the curse you were hit with is like the trace. The Death Eaters can track you if you performed any magic. That is, until we figure out the exact countercurse. Unfortunately for them, this new curse can be very useful for us in the Auror department. But, unfortunately for you- you're not going to be able to use magic for the next few days until we master the countercurse."

Harry was worried, "They can't find me can they?"

Sam wore a quizzical expression, "Possibly. But, we're not positive on anything."

Kingsley stepped closer to Harry's bed, "You're going to be spending the holidays with the Weasleys, right?"

Harry nodded, "I was planning on it."

"Good. We'll have Sam and Neville over to reinforce the wards and add extra enchantments to the existing ones that are already there. We might even have two aurors stationed around the clock until we get you sorted out. Harry, we're going to need you at full strength once this mess is sorted out," Kingsley said before turning towards the door.

"Sir, I really don't want to inconvenience any of the aurors, especially around the holidays," Harry pleaded.

Kingsley stopped in the doorway, "Harry, you don't understand we're doing this to protect you."

"I understand, but if anything happens we'll send a patronus. I don't want to be a burden."

"You're no burden, Harry," Kingsley said. "But, if it makes you feel better we won't have the aurors guarding you."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said. "Oh and Sam,"

"Yes?"

"Did any of the Death Eaters get away because of my poor strategy?"

"No, Harry. Trish and Finn were able to get there and capture the rest of them along with Neville," Sam told him.

Harry felt relieved. He couldn't imagine if he lost four Death Eaters, especially after tracking them for so long.

"Get some rest, Harry. We'll look forward to your return after the holidays."

Harry relaxed in his bed until the healer returned to discharge him. Ginny came back with a bag he could only assume that she packed for his stay at the Burrow.

Mr. Weasley met Harry and Ginny at the entrance of St. Mungo's before they left. "We have a car to take back because of Harry," Mr. Weasley explained. Ginny looked puzzled. "I'll explain it to you later, Gin," Harry reassured her.

The drive home was relatively quick and Harry hobbled inside with Ginny and Mr. Weasley in tow. Mrs. Weasley greeted them at the door, "Oh, Harry, dear," she said tutting over him. "You gave us quite a fright. But, thank goodness you're home for Christmas," she said relieved.

"I'm sorry," Harry said shaking his head. He had a feeling he was going to be apologizing a lot this week, especially to Ginny who was busy arranging the sofa for him.

Ginny set Harry up on the sofa in the living room. She seemed to be hovering over him and it was making him a bit anxious, "Ginny, you can sit down. You're not going to hurt me," Harry said ushering her over.

She eased down onto the sofa next to him careful not to touch his leg and she relaxed a little. "How have you been?" Harry asked.

"I was doing great until yesterday, when you decided put me through hell."

Harry let out a sigh, "I'm sorry. I thought it would be a good idea. They were weak or at least I thought they were weak."

Ginny gave him a skeptical look, "I just thought you were more careful than that. I thought you were only doing fieldwork that night and you decided to just charge in?"

Guiltily he said, "Yes. I was stupid and reckless. I wasn't thinking," pausing, "Well, on second thought I was thinking."

"You were thinking?" she asked quizzically.

"Yes. I knew if we charged in there I might be able to spend more time with you while you're home. And look where it's gotten us," Harry pointed out.

Ginny took one of the throw pillows and hit his head with it. "Hey!" he called.

"Harry Potter, ladies and gentlemen," gesturing to him as she spoke to the empty room, "The Chosen One."


End file.
